


Courting Death

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reaper Dean, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una traducción del fic de theproblematique, Courting Death</p><p>Sam Winchester vivió los primeros meses de su vida en una familia feliz; los siguientes doce años como el único hijo de John Winchester y la última década como huérfano. Él se supone debe morir a los 22 años, intentando salvar a la mujer que ama del fuego, porque no tiene un hermano para hacerle retroceder. Pero la noche en que Sam conoce a su Parca, descubre que esa Muerte es demasiado aficionado a las referencias de cultura pop, demasiado bello para ser real y renuente a matarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courting Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875482) by [theproblematique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproblematique/pseuds/theproblematique). 



> N/A :  
> Advertencias: Referencias a ‘conducta suicida’ (y sin embargo, no hay intentos de suicidio en este fic, hay una ocasión donde un personaje desea haber muerto/estar muerto) Referencias pasadas a Sam/Jess. Descripciones de cicatrices desfigurando permanentemente la espalda de un personaje. Sam con lentes. Exceso de bromas. Humor en momentos inapropiados. UST (tensión sexual no resuelta). Y, concerniente específicamente a las escenas de sexo: muy ligero D/S, frottage, masturbación. A pesar de la premisa Parca-Dean, este fic es Wincest como en Sam-y-Dean-son-hermanos (Y también almas gemelas, yay canon)

 

Cuando la Muerte viene a Sam por primera vez, Sam no está en condiciones de sentir mucho de nada. No está asustado o ansioso e incluso, para ser honesto, ligeramente preocupado por su propio bienestar. En lugar de ello, mira a la figura y piensa, aturdido: _así que esto es lo que logra que la gente le siga a la oscuridad, a la luz o lo que sea._

 

La forma masculina está exquisitamente elaborada y obviamente diseñada para atraer y embelesar; para capturar. Alguien en alguna parte le dio ojos verdes que resplandecen con un brillo sobrenatural y facciones tan perfectas que el primer adjetivo que viene a la mente de Sam es: _generado por computadora_. La sombra de barba incipiente en esa firme quijada emparejada con labios de lujo y una fuerte nariz le hace un estudio en contradicciones; el tipo de belleza que ruega por la pregunta de quién lo junto, porque – para todos sus milagros – la naturaleza no podría concebir tan imposible persona por si misma.

 

-“¿Samuel Winchester?”- preguntó, en una pantomima de cortesía.

 

Ambos saben que _eso_ sabe quién es él y el segundo exacto cuando su corazón no resistió.

 

Sam mira a la Muerte por un largo momento, notando el traje negro de corte perfecto que lleva sobre los anchos hombros y comienza a ser vagamente consciente de que sus propias ropas están medio desgarradas y todavía humeando. Hay algo rojo que gotea por sus dedos también, pero no siente ningún dolor. Se siente como una copia de su cuerpo que solamente es idéntica en el exterior; una cascara sin vasos sanguíneos, nervios o vísceras.

 

-“Necesitas venir conmigo, Sam”

 

Su primer pensamiento es ‘si’. Si para que pueda ver a Jessica de nuevo. Si así él puede egoístamente rogar por el perdón, suplicar a sus pies, arrastrarse y disculparse por lo que, ahora sabe, es lo peor que ha hecho en su vida.

 

Pero un momento de consideración es suficiente para darse cuenta que, por supuesto, Sam no llegará a ninguna parte cerca de Jess. Si esto es realmente el más allá sus almas estarán tan lejos la una de la otra como sea posible: la de ella arriba y pura, la suya encerrada entre los criminales y deshonestos.

 

-“¿Sam? Vamos, hombre”

 

Sam se da la vuelta y corre.

 

Impulsado por la dolorosa y amarga desilusión de que la muerte no es el final del camino, después de todo, Sam corre determinado a volver al mundo. Sí él no encontrará el dulce alivio del vacío aquí, sí él no puede tener algún tipo de _tabula-rasa_ , él quiere respuestas y una vez que las encuentre, quiere despedazar al culpable con sus propias manos. Sí su absolución será en forma de venganza, que así sea.

 

Tiene que volver al mundo de los vivos.

 

-“¡Hey— whoa!”

 

La muerte está esperando por él cuando rodea un corredor e, incorpóreos como ambos son, Sam patina frenéticamente para evitar una colisión. Su torpe agitación ganándose una ceja levantada.

 

-“Disminuye la velocidad, chico. ¿No has oído que no puedes escapar de—?”- Sam se está alejando antes que la muerte pueda terminar su oración.

 

Esta vez, Precioso y Ojiverde, le da caza alegremente, pareciendo disfrutar la persecución simulada.

 

-“¿No crees en serio que puedes escapar de mi, cierto?”

 

Sam cierra sus ojos y se mueve a ciegas hacia adelante, consciente de que debe estar pasando a través de paredes, personas, camas y mesas.

 

-“¿A dónde exactamente piensas que vas a ir para que no pueda encontrarte?”

 

Finalmente Sam abre sus ojos para encontrar que la aparición se le había adelantado y ahora está corriendo hacia atrás, de frente a él.

 

Hay algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

-“Esto es divertido”- dice la muerte en el cuerpo de un super modelo retocado digitalmente.

 

La vida de Sam es _rara_ y si está fuera otra circunstancia podría haber reído.

 

Está a punto de responder cuando la Dra. Lana McCullogh ordena cargar las paletas a 200 y el corazón de Sam comienza a latir de nuevo.


	2. Vita Sugit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola les dejo unos pequeños avisos:
> 
> \- El simbolo * indica que la frase o palabra está escrita en español en el fic original.  
> \- La abreviatura - pti -se refiere a para tu información.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D

 

**_Vita sugit_ **

 

 

Se necesitó una gran cantidad de milagros para que Sam viva, aparentemente. Él no inhaló suficiente humo para morir. No permaneció en el calor lo suficiente para que las llamas carbonizaran la carne de sus huesos. No se deshidrató demasiado, no se fracturó la columna y de alguna manera evadió la hipertermia. También escapó milagrosamente de la infección; como si su sangre estuviera tan sucia que ni siquiera las bacterias querrían comer el tejido blando.

El precio que paga por su vida es una serie de quemaduras de segundo grado en sus manos, sus muslos y sus antebrazos, y unas severas de tercer grado en su espalda (que sufrió cuando los trozos ardientes del techo comenzaron a caer sobre esta). Las últimas son por mucho las peores: horribles cortes alrededor de la piel crepitando y medio derretida, que las fibras musculares están expuestas a los elementos, dolor más allá de cualquier cosa que Sam haya experimentado.

Todo lo demás se siente como papel de lija y su nariz pelándose asquerosamente durante semanas y semanas después. Las heridas tardaran un largo tiempo en sanar y van a dejar cicatrices gruesas, profundas y asquerosas— pero aún así no representan ni una pizca del dolor que Sam siente porque Jessica esté muerta y todo lo que hizo fue investigar el potencial caso de la Mujer de Blanco a dos pueblos de distancia.

El patrón era demasiado obvio, la gente estaba muriendo y todo lo que tenía que hacer era salar y quemar sus huesos. Una última cacería, se dijo. Había soñado mil veces con Jess muriendo de diferentes maneras horribles, por lo que seguramente estas últimas estaban solo a la par de sus pesadillas habituales. Incluso había olvidado lo que eran los sueños normales: había pensado que eran únicamente más de los mismos viejos miedos, reciclados por su subconsciente para enredarle.

Ignoró las advertencias y mató al amor de su vida por _negligencia._

Desafortunadamente, su recuperación involucra largas horas tumbado boca abajo sin nada que hacer excepto pensar y contantemente oscilar entre hervir de rabia y la más profunda miseria. Culparse no es más que lo adecuado, el dolor físico menos de lo que merece después de todo lo que ha hecho. No elegir la cacería era bastante malo, todas esas vidas sobre su conciencia… ¿pero que la única cacería que terminó resultara en esto…?

Al final, Sam aprieta los dientes y hace absolutamente la mínima cantidad de terapia física antes de que pueda ser autorizado a salir del hospital. Estando de pie junto a la tumba de Jess es como consigue aceptar el hecho de que no puede cambiar o arreglar lo que sucedió. Él no puede traerla de vuelta, por lo que avanza a lo siguiente mejor.

Ahora que entiende a su padre en una forma que nunca hizo antes, va a terminar el trabajo que John Winchester comenzó.

 

***

 

Sam ha vivido con una constante consciencia de la muerte.

Su familia se redujo a la mitad cuando solo tenía seis meses de edad y Sam creció con un padre cuyo cada minuto despierto, giraba en torno a esas muertes. John Winchester lamentaba la muerte de esposa e hijo a diario y tan desapercibido como Sam trató de estar allí, nunca parecía haber suficiente espacio para él y sus fantasmas juntos.

Sam aprendió a extrañar gente que nunca conoció. Pensar en su madre era difícil; un concepto tan hermoso y extraño que sólo podía vagamente imaginar, pero Dean… Dean era el favorito de Sam.

A John no la había gustado que Sam hiciera muchas preguntas, pero Sam no habría querido saber menos cosas, así que con obstinación consiguió extraer descripciones vagas de su salvador, suficiente fragmentos para formar un brillante collage idealizado del niño que salvo a un bebe de un edificio en llamas, a los cuatro malditos años de edad.

Por un largo tiempo Dean protagonizó las fantasías de Sam como el más grande superhéroe de la vida que de alguna manera sobrevivió al fuego y que con un rápido movimiento de última hora, volvería a su conjunto de dos personas en una verdadera familia. Él rescataría a Sam de las constantes mudanzas que vienen con la vida de cazador y curaría la obsesión de su papá por encontrar la cosa que mató a mamá. Él nunca tendría miedo a la oscuridad. Él protegería a Sam y siempre sabría qué hacer.

No fue hasta que John murió que Sam finalmente renunció a la esperanza.

Tenía doce, aterrorizado y empujado a la adultez de la manera más brutal posible. Enojado y adolescente, completamente solo en el mundo del que nuca se le había permitido ser parte, Sam había tomado la muerte de John como algún tipo de señal. Se había quedado en la escuela, a pesar de la sombra de culpa y pena unida permanentemente a su demasiado largo cuerpo y sufrió las casas de acogida hasta que fue lo suficiente mayor para irse.

La Universidad le llevó a su primera tentativa de amistad, luego a Jess y finalmente comenzó a parecer que Sam obtuvo la vida que papá siempre le había prometido nunca podría tener… sólo para descubrir, diez años más tarde, que los monstruos pueden seguirle al mundo civil, también.

La muerte se llevó a la única persona que Sam se había atrevido a amar y lo hizo en la forma del demonio de ojos amarillos que John había estado tan obsesionado con matar.

Así que, tal vez, la repetición puede opacar incluso las cosas más espantosas, o tal vez, la pena apalea al miedo hasta volverlo duro como un callo. De cualquier modo, Sam ya no le teme a la muerte.

Lo cual no significa que vaya a hacer las cosas más fáciles para él. Él tiene un trabajo que hacer.

 

***

 

La segunda vez que Sam LO ve (no a Dios, por supuesto— Sam dejó de rezar cada noche una vez que se dio cuenta de que Dean no iba a volver, nadie estaba escuchándole) es por el espíritu de un niño en un lago, jalando a inocentes para vengar un error de décadas pasadas.

Sam se ha ahogado. Apenas había sobrevivido un mes solo.

-“Nos encontramos de nuevo, _ese*_ ”- dice una voz en un marcado y dramático acento Chicano.

Sam se alza de golpe de su cuerpo y maldice cuando este permanece decididamente boca abajo y empapado. No está en el fondo del lago en este momento porque ellos se las arreglaron para sacarlo y él salvó al niño, al menos, pero el papá ha fallecido hace tiempo. Andrea está tratando de voltearle para comenzar el RCP.

-“¿Vas a huir otra vez, Sam?”- dice la Muerte. Eso no es exactamente una advertencia, más bien está haciendo una valoración honesta.

-“No te lo diría si fuera a hacerlo”- replica Sam automáticamente. No puede creer que ya este checando su tarjeta de salida. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, estas últimas semanas, para reunir algunos suministros, formar un plan coherente, volver a aprender las cosas que había estado intentando olvidar desde que tenía doce años y aprendiendo por si mismo todo lo demás…

Se da cuenta que está enojado. Nunca había cazado solo antes; apenas estaba dando sus primeros pasos. No puede morir todavía. Él tiene un _propósito_.

-“Mira tío, todo esto no es tan malo”- está diciendo la Muerte- “No estoy seguro si vas a ir arriba o abajo, pero al menos moriste bonito”- le guiña un ojo a Sam, como si fuera un juego. Tal vez para la Muerte lo es. Tal vez, también se aburre.

Tristemente para Sam, en este punto en el tiempo no se da cuenta que la Muerte parece estar flirteando con él.

-“Todavía no puedo morir”- le informa a la aparición.

Este se encoge de hombros- “Me lo estás diciendo a mí, pero esa no es exactamente mi elección, amigo. Tú te sumergiste ahí y Casper te atrapó,  sin hacer trampa. Estaba observando”

-“Tenía que salvar— ¿estabas observándome?”

-“No por elección”- un resoplido- “Como si me gustara pasar mi tiempo de descanso acechando cazadores torpes más altos que Pie Grande cuando puedo enviarme al estudio de _Busty Asian Beauties_ con solo chasquear mis dedos”- Hay una mirada sospechosamente nostálgica y distante en su rostro-de-modelo prestado, al final de esa frase.

Sam se aclara la garganta con incredulidad.

-“¿Huh? Cierto. Lo que quise decir es: las citas son prearregladas. Tengo que estar aquí un poco temprano para presenciar los eventos y ‘facilitar una transición tranquila’. Está en mi contrato”

Bueno. Todo el proceso definitivamente se siente un poco menos ceremonial de lo que Sam había creído. Decide ignorar su inquietud y tomar ventaja de la situación. En todo caso, esta es una oportunidad única de conocimiento.

-“¿Cómo funciona?”- pregunta con seriedad, empujando el flequillo que gotea en sus ojos. Es extraño— se siente más vivo ahora de lo que lo ha hecho las últimas semanas y él ha ido de quemarse a ahogarse en un deprimente corto tiempo- “No morí la última vez y viniste”

-“¡También lo hiciste!”- dice a la defensiva- “Moriste, pero te trajeron de vuelta”

Sam tiene la repentina e irracional idea de que tal vez puede discutir su escape de la muerte- “¿Y qué si me traen de vuelta esta vez?”

Silencio. La Muerte parece… extrañamente evasivo.

-“¿ _Me_ _traerán_ de vuelta esta vez?”

Y de repente esta jadeando y ahogándose, el agua quema su garganta y nariz mientras la tose y está vivo.

 

***

 

Hay un sanador por fe en Nebraska quien vive rodeado por un muy especifico y muy revelador patrón de muertes ‘accidentales’. Una por cada persona curada, de hecho. Resulta que su esposa ha conseguido capturar y esclavizar una Parca y es entonces que Sam aprende un montón de cosas importantes.

Primero, aprende exactamente qué es una Parca. A pesar de su investigación, la tradición se contradice con frecuencia y nunca había encontrado a una de esas criaturas mientras era un niño yendo detrás de su padre— John podría haberlo hecho, pero él y su precioso diario desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo. Así que, Sam no había estado seguro hasta ahora de que había más de un portador de la muerte.

Segundo, nota que la Parca no es nada similar a la aparición que Sam ha visto antes. Él sólo le alcanza a ver cuando está siendo ahogado, pero a medida que su visión está a punto de oscurecerse aparece justo frente a él.

En primera, parece un cadáver esquelético y no habla. Le hace pensar en un autómata mortal.

Sam tiene que destruir el altar con el fin de liberarlo y la esposa del sanador, Sue Ann, muere antes de que pueda aprender como invocar una Parca por su propia cuenta. No para usarlo, por supuesto, pero… tiene tantas preguntas.

(En pocas palabras, se pregunta sobre lo que haría si alguien le ofreciera la vida de Jess a cambio de la muerte de un civil desconocido. Se pregunta cómo viviría consigo mismo después, cómo se lo diría a ella— _sí_ se lo diría. Realmente no le sorprende darse cuenta que si eso fuera posible, podría haberlo considerado durante esos primeros días desesperados, sin dormir y ahogados en alcohol)

El patrón de cicatrices en su espalda pica, arde y cuando las toca, las sensaciones están extrañamente embotadas.

 

***

 

Sus visiones empeoran. Son más frecuentes, más dolorosas y mucho, mucho más vividas.

Se ha vuelto mucho mejor en el trabajo, por lo que comienza a ignorar las cacerías a favor de rastrear el país en busca de las señales de un demonio con una inclinación por quemar a las personas amadas en los techos. Todas las veces llega tarde. Un chico llamado Max asesina a sus padres moviendo cosas con su mente, en una de las visiones mas vividas de Sam, pero Max se ha ido para cuando Sam encuentra la casa y se convierte en imposible encontrarlo, incluso en sueños.

Si hay un patrón, está tan ridículamente disperso que Sam no puede verlo.

No hay experiencias cercanas-a-la-muerte en meses y extrañamente, Sam empieza a sentirse entumecido otra vez, en lugar de fortalecido. Se preocupa por eso un tiempo, preguntándose si esto le convierte en un yonqui de adrenalina, si _morir_ realmente constituye una descarga de adrenalina. Revisa la tradición sobre la Muerte más a fondo, pero encuentra lo más cercano a nada útil y _nada*_ que explique las diferencias entre su Parca y la que vio en Nebraska.

Entrena duro y mejora su puntería, su velocidad y su masa muscular. Permanecer centrado es fácil cuando pasa días enteros sin hablar con nadie. Sus conversaciones más significativas involucran el escritorio de la recepción en el motel que ha de registrarse, cuando los calambres en su espalda son insoportables por pasar demasiado tiempo durmiendo en el asiento trasero de cualquier auto que haya logrado robar.

Evita a los autostopistas por principio, pero hay una chica a la que no puede rechazar. Ella está sola en medio de la nada y (Sam se odia un poco por el pensamiento pero no puede evitarlo) es demasiado pequeña y atractiva para estar a salvo. Ella le hace proposiciones tras dos horas de estar conduciendo, con esta relajada indiferencia que dice que ella estará bien con su respuesta, sea cual sea. Ella es rubia y enérgica, y Sam no puede.

Ella dice ‘sin resentimientos’ con esa sonrisa como si supiera algo que Sam no.

Su nombre es Meg y Sam realmente espera nunca verla de nuevo.

 

***

 

Se encarga de la Shtriga con un disparo mortal, sabe que lo hizo incluso cuando está perdiendo toda sensibilidad en sus extremidades; la enorme sensación de drenado intensificándose hasta un peso nauseabundo cuando su alma es literalmente succionada de su cuerpo— a través de su _boca_. Es peor de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo la mala fortuna de sentir antes, pero que las quemaduras durante los primeros días cuando se negaba a tomar sus medicamentos para el dolor. Hay un horrible e insidioso entumecimiento que le haría vomitar si pudiera, si no estuviera siendo enérgicamente vaciado.

Al menos Michael está a salvo, piensa.

La cosa muere antes que pueda consumir a Sam, pero él ya está medio fuera de su cuerpo. Hay una extraña noción de ser jalado en alguna parte detrás de él, un vertiginoso estiramiento hacia adelante y después de un minuto, que podrían haber sido miles de años, él tira y se retuerce desesperadamente hasta que… está sentado en el piso, mirando su propio cuerpo.

-“¿Ahora que, genio?”- dice una voz detrás de él.

Sam se vuelve para mirar con furia a su Parca.

La criatura luce ligeramente menos muñeco Ken en la oscuridad de la noche (aún un retocado material de portada de revista, pero más GQ; menos ídolo adolescente).

-“Entonces, estás obligado a verme cada vez, a pesar de que voy a volver la vida”- dice Sam.

-“¿Quién dice que vas a volver esta vez?”

-“La shtriga está muerta”

-“Tú también”

-“¿Lo estoy?”- Sam levanta la barbilla desafiante.Puede estar fuera de su cuerpo, pero podría jurar que su sangre esta zumbando con algo parecido a verdadera emoción por primera vez en meses.

Algo como adrenalina.

La Parca sonríe un poco- “¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo estuvieras?”

-“Si”- responde Sam de inmediato- “Porque la muerte es relativa ¿no? Técnicamente, no he muerto ninguna de las veces que te he visto”

Una mirada de respeto a regañadientes, se apodera de las facciones de la aparición- “Te ahogaste”- dice o apunta, en realidad, porque está claramente interesado en la respuesta de Sam.

-“Mi corazón se detuvo”- corrige Sam, está seguro en este momento- “Mis pulmones se inundaron. Pero la verdadera muerte, la muerte clínica ocurre de ocho a diez minutos después de eso, con la muerte del cerebro”

-“Nada mal, friki-boy”

-“Investigué un poco”- reconoce- “Y mi nombre es Sam”

-“Lo sé. Chico Nerd”

Hay una breve pausa.

-“Entonces… ¿hay una manera de volver a entrar en mi cuerpo?”- pregunta.

Eso le mira lascivamente con aprobación- “Pervertido”

-“Tío, sabes a que me refiero”

-“Bueno”- la Parca se acomoda más cómodamente en el piso, aún sonriendo ligeramente- “De acuerdo a tu propia estimación te quedan cerca de seis minutos. Y contando”

No ofrece nada ni remotamente útil.

-“Gracias”- murmura Sam y camina cautelosamente sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y sin ver, la boca ligeramente abierta y las venas abultadas en sus sienes. Eso es… poco favorecedor. Se sorprende de que le importe.

Intenta simplemente ceñirse a sí mismo dentro de la carne, pero todo lo que hace es hacerle flotar suavemente a través de sí mismo, la cama y luego el piso; y probablemente habría seguido si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Trata de imaginarse convirtiéndose en esa luz pulsante y brillante y colarse de vuelta en su boca, pero de acuerdo a su Muerte, eso solo le hace parecer estreñido.

-“Tres minutos”- llama el modelo alegremente después de un rato.

Sam realmente desea poder golpearle en la cara.

-“No puedo… no sé como”- dice entre dientes, el filo del miedo frenando su determinación- “¿Puedes decirme?”

-“Nop”

-“¿Ni una pista?”- de acuerdo, él podría estar empezando a entrar en pánico. Un poco- “Por favor”

Se vuelve a mirarle, desesperado.

La Parca lanza un profundo suspiro- “Tradición”- dice al exhalar.

-“¿Tradición?”

-“Sip. Obvio, en realidad”

-“No para mi”-  dice Sam entre dientes.

La criatura se levanta, cepillando el polvo invisible de su traje- “La tradición más básica. Está en todas partes. ¿Cómo despiertas a la princesa comatosa?”

Sam lo entiende dos segundos después- “¿Me estás jodiendo?”- espeta- “Porque este es un muy mal momento—”

-“No te estoy jodiendo”

-“¿Tengo que _besarme_?”

-“Te dije que era pervertido. Oh, y te queda un minuto”

Sam se lanza hacia adelante y se arrodilla junto a su cuerpo, pensando que bien podría terminar con esto antes de intentar algo que podría de verdad funcionar—

En realidad, nunca siente sus propios labios, pero de repente hay una espaciosa, sensación de ingravidez a través de él y entonces esa impresión inequívoca de bajar en picada, como aterrizar.

Se levanta de golpe y se las arregla para darse la vuelta antes de vomitar bilis contra el lado de la cama, es asqueroso, verde y viscoso porque no ha comido en todo el día.

Vivo. Otra vez

 

***

 

-“¿ _Dije_ tienes un compañero?”

Sam sabía, objetivamente, que él no podía ser el único cazador en el país, pero después de casi un año por su cuenta ahí afuera, él no se había encontrado con otro; solo ha escuchado de ellos a través de las criaturas que capturó. No había pensado mucho en ello, para ser honesto, pero en algún rincón de su mente la imagen de un tío brusco de mediana edad con una escopeta se ha formado. El hombre olía a alcohol y tenía un brillo maniático en sus ojos. Sonaba como su papá.

Y ahora ahí esta chica quien no podría inclinar una balanza empapada hasta los huesos y ella le superó con experimentada facilidad.

No… exactamente lo que había estado esperando.

-“¡Hey, quédate conmigo! ¿Tienes un compañero?”

-“N-No”- consiguió decir.

Los ojos de la chica se amplían con exasperación- “¿Fuiste tras un nido de vampiros solo? ¿No hay nadie a quien podamos llamar?”

-“Si”- una pausa para una respiración irregular- “Y no”

Ella ata la tela más apretada y salta irguiéndose, la urgencia en cada movimiento- “Entonces eres el cazador más tonto que he conocido y un peligro para ti y los otros”- Hay algo casi maternal en su tono de regaño- “¿Qué diablos estabas pensando enfrentándote a Eli y su aquelarre por ti mismo?”

Ciertamente, Sam ha perdido un poco de sangre.

-“Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Llamaste al 911?”

Los vampiros… ellos continuaban diciendo que sabía muy bien. Diferente. No podían dejar de beber— terminaron peleando por sus puntos de pulso; bocas con colmillos mordiéndose el uno al otro, compitiendo por el espacio cerca a sus muñecas, cuello, muslos…

Bueno, ‘un poco de sangre’ podría ser un eufemismo.

-“Necesitamos remover a los vampiros primero”- dice otra voz femenina. Más profunda y más cansada- “Esto parece una escena del crimen, Jo, sabes que no podemos traer a los doctores aquí”

-“¡Pero él estará muerto en cualquier segundo!”

-“Entonces llévale al hospital”- dice un hombre con firmeza- “Tu madre y yo necesitamos quedarnos aquí. Algunos de los vampiros están sólo fuera de combate y la sangre de hombre muerto no los detendrá por siempre”

-“Son quince minutos conduciendo, papá, no creo que él sea capaz”

-“No tenemos otra opción”

La visión de Sam, comienza a desvanecerse. El efecto es curiosamente suave— como el filtro de brillo que ponían en las mujeres en los DVD’s de la serie original de Star Trek de Jess. Eso hace a esta chica, Jo, lucir como un ángel.

-“Bien. Oh mierda, su pierna— dame tu cinturón”- ella ordena a una de las dos figuras que se le unen. El hombre comienza a obedecer inmediatamente y Sam se da cuenta, tarde, ‘ _¡mamá! ¡papá!_ ’.

Así que ha sido rescatado por una verdadera familia de cazadores. Cuán… pintoresco.

-“Cristo. Ellos malditamente le _destrozaron_ … esto no es como una marca de mordida luce por lo general, ¿verdad?”

-“Ni siquiera se acerca, no”

Hay un incremento de presión alrededor de su muslo derecho y su corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que Sam teme que podría causar moretones en el interior de su caja torácica.

Él se desmaya.

Y entonces, está fuera de su cuerpo de nuevo, lo cual podría significar que la situación es un poco peor que un ‘desmayo’.

-“Esto se está convirtiendo en algo, vaquero. Te estás volviendo mi mejor cliente, rápidamente”- dice una voz ronca.

Sam mira hacia sí mismo, a la sangre que fluye de su cuerpo en cantidades que, en realidad, no deberían ser posibles. Se pregunta qué significa su estado, si está es realmente su alma (y si los es, está formado exactamente como su cuerpo, pero no puede ver ninguna grotesca cicatriz). Quiere saber porqué no vio está aparición cuando perdió la conciencia antes. ¿Dónde está la línea exacta? ¿Cuándo está el propio cuerpo lo bastante cerca de la muerte que garantiza una Parca, un mensajero o lo que diablos sea la Muerte de Sam?

-“Pensé que tus mejores clientes eran los que no regresaron”

Eso le gana un suave resoplido- “Supongo que no”

-“¿Y ya sabes si voy a vivir o no? ¿Cómo funciona eso?”

-“Bueno, te echó un vistazo y asumo que eres un provocador”- le sonríe, pero esta vez es con poco entusiasmo y se desvanece con rapidez. La preocupación en facciones como esas realmente acentúan los ojos grandes, por alguna razón- “Realmente deberías ser más cuidadoso. Eso fue básicamente un movimiento kamikaze, ¿lo sabes, cierto?”

Es el mismo tono que uso Jo. Reproche. Preocupación.

Es… extraño. Sam ha pasado todo su tiempo cazando sin que a nadie le importe o incluso sepa su paradero— es ligeramente abrumador tener dos personas (o bueno, una persona y un incondicional humanoide del inframundo) que expresen interés en su bienestar con cinco minutos de diferencia el uno del otro.

-“Lo siento, _Muerte_ , ¿estás intentando darme tips de sobrevivencia?”

-“No. Y tú no puedes llamarme _Muerte_ ”- suena casi ofendido.

-“¿Preferirías M?”

-“Tío, no soy la Muerte. Soy solo un—”

-“¿Una Parca?”

Sam rápidamente mira a ese rostro irreal. La criatura se muerde el labio inferior y asiente con una mirada incierta.

-“… claro”

-“Tú no eres nada parecido a las otras Parcas que he visto”- presiona Sam, sintiendo debilidad. El plural es una apuesta, pero la mirada en el rostro de su Muerte le dice que es la correcta.

-“Si quieres saberlo, soy un copo de nieve muy especial”- Sam levanta una ceja con escepticismo y eso exagera un suspiro- “Bien. Es verdad, no soy… exactamente como las otras Parcas”

_Ajá_

Maldita sea, si eso no hace a Sam un millón de veces más curioso— y más determinado.

-“¿Entonces, qué?”- dice- “¿Qué eres exactamente?”

-“Mira a eso, ellos se están yendo”

Es verdad; la pequeña familia de cazadores está cargando su cuerpo al auto. Su Muerte sale en busca de ellos y Sam le sigue a toda prisa, emparejando paso incorpóreo con paso incorpóreo. No puede evitar notar que la criatura parece estarse asegurando que hay una saludable cantidad de distancia entre ellos. ¿Pueden tocarse, se pregunta Sam, o sólo pasará a través? Ciertamente, superó la mugrienta pared del almacén con facilidad y probablemente podría hundirse en el suelo si quisiera, también.

-“No respondiste mi pregunta”- aventura Sam de nuevo.

-“Y no estoy planeando hacerlo. Vamos, perderemos tu cuerpo”

-“¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciéramos?”

-“¿Alguien te dijo qué mato al gato, George?”- su tono se supone debe ser exasperado, Sam puede decirlo, pero hay un toque de indefenso cariño en esos ojos.

-“Una doble referencia, bien por ti. ¿Desde cuándo la curiosidad es un crimen? No es que haya alguien a quién pueda decirle”

Resueltamente emula la expresión razonable y tranquilizadora que usa en los civiles… y que sabes, por un segundo parece que su Muerte esté a punto de ceder.

-“Por favor ¿qué sucedería?”

Sus facciones se ablandan y los labios rosas se entreabren para responder casi automáticamente, antes de que la criatura parezca darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Luciendo ligeramente alarmado, la Parca sacude la cabeza como para despejarla y se obliga a reír incómodamente- “Digamos que no quieres saberlo. Confía en mí”

-“ _Confiar en_ _—_ _”_ \- Y de repente, Sam está de vuelta. Despierto.

Se siente como estar atrapado y no solo porque Jo ha atado al menos cinco torniquetes alrededor de sus extremidades. No puede respirar, ya no puede ver al hombre del traje y su pecho duele tanto que no puede hablar.

-“Aguanta ahí, oh grande y suicida”- murmura Jo desde el asiento del conductor- “Vamos, solo aguanta, prácticamente estamos—”

El dolor no detendrá su escalada hasta que parte de Sam se convenza de que está deseando por la Muerte tanto que este está destellando hacia la existencia en el rabillo de su ojo. Si deja que su cabeza caiga a un lado casi puede imaginar al supermodelo de ojos verdes en el asiento del copiloto, devolviéndole la mirada.

Si ignora todo sentido y razón puede engañarse a sí mismo hasta creer que a eso le preocupa que vaya a morir.

-“M…”- logra a través de labios torpes y entumecidos- “M-m…”

-“No hables, tonto”- espeta Jo- “Sólo concéntrate en no morir, ¿de acuerdo? Casi estamos ahí”

Llegaron al hospital unos minutos más tarde y Jo consigue obtener ayuda para cargar el cuerpo, ciertamente, de tamaño-superior-a-la-media de Sam en una camilla y al interior del edificio.

Un interno le empuja un poco durante una vuelta y está fuera de nuevo por un indeterminado periodo de dichosa negrura antes de recuperar sus sentidos como un espíritu sin cuerpo, mirando a su cuerpo sobre la cama. Ellos le han puesto dos bolsas de líquido sobre él, un catéter en cada brazo y un doctor está en proceso de entubarle. Hay una cantidad desalentadora de sangre empapando sus ropas y la ropa de cama.

Su Muerte está parado al pie de su cama y Sam tiene que admitir que ellos hacen totalmente una imagen: Sam sucio, pálido y salpicado en rojo mientras el muñeco Ken, en el traje perfectamente alisado, le observa con una expresión sutilmente inquieta.

Sam se encuentra deseando sus ojos sobre él— el verdadero, él-espíritu, no su flácido cuerpo medio muerto.

-“Así que… ¿es M, entonces?”

Funciona, la criatura se sobresalta y se vuelve para mirarle. Entonces parece darse cuenta de lo que Sam dijo y la preocupación se convierte en horror.

-“Tío, no”

-“Tío, si”- Sam sonríe y sabe que si estuviese en su cuerpo en este momento los músculos le dolerían por falta de uso. Se está muriendo y no se ha sentido así de feliz en mucho tiempo, pero el delicado ceño de GQ podría ser descrito como preocupación y eso hace que algo hambriento y esperanzador cobre vida en el pecho de Sam.

Da un paso hacía su monstruo favorito.

-“Si no te gusta todo lo que tienes q hacer es decirme cuál es tu nombre real”

Eso frunce el ceño.

-“¿Qué pasa si no tengo un nombre?”

Sam no duda- “Entonces, eso sería trágico, pero también una mentira”

La esquina de esa boca se levanta al parecer sin poder evitarlo- “Touché”

-“Voy a llamarte M, si no me dices”

-“No puedo decirte mi nombre, Sammy”

-“Ah, pero tienes uno”

Sam da un paso acercándose más y su Parca le mira con recelo, pero no se mueve hacia atrás. En el fondo, batas blancas moviéndose con un siseo y como un borrón; y batas quirúrgicas salpicadas en rojo moviéndose frenéticamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

-“¿No puedes o no quieres?”

Más cerca. Esto es lo más cerca que ellos han estado alguna vez. Sam es golpeado por el deseo de estirar el brazo y tocar a la criatura, sobrepasándole tan desconcertantemente para ser un hombre, aunque sólo sea empujar juguetonamente el ancho hombro o un golpecillo en el brazo, lo que sea.

-“¿Por qué quieres saber?”

Sam se encoge de hombros y se obliga a sonar indiferente cuando dice- “Entiendo porque no me dices exactamente lo que eres, pero rehusarte a decirme tu nombre solo parece de mala educación”

-“Lo digo en serio, tío”- dice su Muerte. Sus grandes ojos parecen ser indicativo de que la ración de bromas de esta noche ha terminado.

Tiempo de la artillería pesada, entonces.

Sam adopta su más sincera expresión suplicante, inclinándose tanto como se atreve así la criatura es obligada a ladear su cabeza en respuesta y encontrar su mirada- “Solo… quiero. Por favor”- dice con suavidad, inseguro del por qué esto es de repente tan importante para él, pero incapaz de que le importe. Sin embargo, es la verdad, solo _quiere saber_ , siempre ha tenido algo por el conocimiento y quiere saber esto tanto que le está volviendo loco.

La Parca retrocede un paso, tropieza con algo invisible y pasa a través de una enfermera y la mitad de un carro de paros. Se estabiliza en el aire ligero y frota la parte trasera de su cuello y Sam está encantado al notar que la criatura parece nervioso y avergonzado. Casi ¿tímido?

“Y-yo… no todas las Parcas tenemos nombres”- dice. Entonces niega con la cabeza- “Pero si, yo tengo, y si… si realmente tienes tantas ganas de saberlo, supongo que puedo decírtelo”

-“¿En serio?”

-“No tientes tu suerte, chico”- hace una pausa para respirar profundamente- “Esto es estúpido”- murmura- “Probablemente no debería ser…”- Entonces sacude la cabeza y sonríe con auto-desaprobación, arrastrando los pies- “A la mierda”

Sam espera pacientemente por el momento cuando la mirada verde brillante revolotea hasta captar la suya, entonces lo hace, su Muerte da una fuerte exhalación y finalmente dice.

-“Dean. Mi nombre es Dean”

Sam se congela.

-“¿Discúlpame?”

La criatura parece sentir el cambio inmediato en la atmosfera, porque le dirige a Sam una mirada cautelosa, como asustado de haber dicho algo malo- “Dije… ¿mi nombre? Es Dean”- Cuando Sam no responde añade- “También me han llamado Dios del Sexo pero me imagino que no suena tan bien—”

-“¿Hablas en serio?”

-“Uh, Sip”

De todos los nombres que pudo haber elegido. De todos los… bueno, no es como si Muerte supiera ¿o si? Al menos, no este ser, no la Parca de Sam quien dice tener un jefe y habla de contratos y citas. Este aparentemente autoproclamado obrero, no puede ser tan cruel como para escoger el nombre del héroe que Sam veneró por más de una década, el símbolo de toda su inocente esperanza.

-“¿Es…? ¿Tú no—? quiero decir”- la criatura se aclara la garganta y la ansiosa vacilación obviamente obligada a salir de esa voz dulce-áspera cuando habla- “En realidad, no se supone lo revele así que un poco de gratitud no estaría mal, ¿sabes?”

-“Yo… no, es solo. Perdí a alguien llamado Dean”- incluso decir el nombre es como un sacrilegio. Dean pertenece al mismo altar figurativo que Jess; él es una de las cosas (tal vez la única) buenas y puras de la niñez de Sam.

-“Oh”- luce medianamente culpable- “Lo siento, supongo”

-“Fue hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente no esperaba…”- Sam obliga a los recuerdos a alejarse, el ligero sentimiento de dolor que la palabra evoca- “De todos modos, lo siento. No es importante”

Su Parca hace una mueca- “¿Será extraño de ahora en adelante?”

-“Oh, definitivamente”- Sam consigue sonreír y extiende su mano- “Pero, tal vez, ¿podríamos comenzar de nuevo?”

La criatura— Dean, su nombre es Dean— no la estrecha- “Suena bien para mi”- intenta una débil sonrisa en respuesta- “Lamento lo de tu amigo, hombre”

-“No, está bien”

El silencio continúa, aunque en realidad no hay silencio porque el alto pitido de los monitores y las voces frenéticas del personal del hospital hacen un inusual ruido de fondo.

-“Llamarme M es aún extraño y no negociable, pti1”- ofrece Dean.

-“Está bien”- Sam se prepara para lo que quiere decir a continuación- “Entonces… ¿el apellido sería presionar, eh?”

La Parca resopla- “ _Si_ ”- pero sus facciones se ablandan en algo más triste, casi vulnerable- “La verdad es que no tengo uno, en realidad”- se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, como si Sam no pudiera ver a través de eso- “O si lo tuve, no puedo recordarlo”

Espera un minuto.

-“¿Quieres decir que no siempre fuiste una Parca?”- suelta antes de que pueda detenerse.

Dean cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y dice, en la voz de un agente telefónico automatizado (quien se pluriemplea como operador de una línea de sexo porque la voz de Dean es tan imposiblemente sensual como el resto de él): -“Lo siento, has excedido tu cuota de preguntas molestas del día. Para continuar satisfaciendo tu super-perturbador-fetiche de conocimiento, por favor intente otra vez… mm, vamos a ver…”- deja caer su brazo- “ _Nunca_ ”

-“Oh vamos, ¿realmente importa? Probablemente estoy definitivamente muerto esta vez”- argumenta Sam, imaginando que también podría ser- “Quiero decir, perder toda esa sangre me mandara a un choque hipovolémico con seguridad”

Hay un momento de silencio.

De repente su Parca— Dean luce sospechosamente evasivo.

La mandíbula de Sam cae- “De ninguna manera”

-“En realidad…”

-“ _¿En serio?_ ¡Pero perdí demasiada sangre! ¡Nadie sobreviviría a algo como eso!”

-“Eres un bicho raro, felicitaciones”

 _Bicho raro._ Esas palabras siempre han sido su punto débil, pero Sam ignora la punzada de hastío- “Grandioso. Bien, gracias. Eso es súper reconfortante. ¿Ellos no les dan a ustedes chicos cursos o algo antes de mandarles a recoger personas?”

-“¿Qué, como ‘Tratar con Cazadores Extra-Grandes para Principiantes’?”

-“Vamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto, de todas maneras?”

-“Bueno, reprobé ‘Introducción A Chicos Frikis Con Grandes Culos A Quienes No Les Gusta Morir’ un par de veces, a decir verdad”

-“¿Si? ¿Estaba ‘Tirarle los Tejos A los Muertos 101’ completo para cuando lo hiciste?”

Su Parca ríe encantado— ríe, Dean _ríe_ — y aplaude, sus ojos brillan y se arrugan en las esquinas- “¡Sammy siendo insolente! ¡Me _gusta_!”

Sam rueda los ojos pero en su interior esta radiante y bailando. No sabe qué pasa con esta criatura sin apellido— esta anomalía incluso en el mundo de los monstruos, este heraldo de la Muerte que no es como otras Parcas— que le ilumina interiormente igual a si alguien metiera un petardo en su pecho, segundos antes de la explosión. El sólo saber que se siente excitante en una manera que nada más en esta vida lo es y casi desea—

- _“¡Tenemos pulso!”_

-“Jesucristo, alguien allá arriba ama a este chico—”

 

***

 

Mas tiempo pasa y Sam conoce a otros cazadores; algunos de ellos, como Jo, opuestos exactos de lo que había imaginado y otros, como Bobby Singer, justo como él imaginó. Curiosamente, mantiene contacto con ambos. Aparentemente Bobby conoció a su padre, pero John no le había dicho a la comunidad de cazadores que tenía un hijo. _Para protegerte, por supuesto_ , dice Bobby y Sam sabe que es verdad, pero de cualquier manera, todavía no se atreve a pedir historias. Él perdonó a John por sus ausencias hace mucho tiempo, pero el recuerdo de perderle no es algo que Sam esté ansioso por visitar.

Es durante ese tiempo, sin embargo que incluso inmerso en su investigación y su misión, Sam empieza a formar lazos tentativos con el mundo exterior, de nuevo. Hay gente a la que en realidad le importa que Sam Winchester exista ahora y ellos estarían enojado si él estuviera, ya sabes, si dejara de existir. O bueno, por lo menos si algo le sucediera estos chicos lo _notarían_.

En realidad, no entiende por qué para ser honesto. Ellos le llaman para darle casos y casualmente preguntan pos sus hábitos alimenticios; particularmente Ellen, la madre de Jo y Bobby Singer, quienes parecen ser los dos a cargo de asegurarse que está cuidando mínimamente bien de sí mismo. Honestamente, Sam está más confundido que verdaderamente agradecido (ejemplo de ello; Bobby le da un amuleto protector y él lo mete en su bolsa de viaje y se olvida pronto de llevarlo siempre).

Tal vez estar solo por un año ha entorpecido su habilidad para reconocer el afecto cuando lo ve, o tal vez solo le resulta difícil creer que a alguien pueda, genuinamente, agradarle un cazador extraño, callado y perpetuamente taciturno, quien pasa la mitad de sus días con la nariz metida en un libro.

De cualquier manera, Sam está decidido en su misión.

Aún piensa en Jess todos los días. Recuerda a su padre con un arrebato de amor y pena que no había precisamente logrado antes de que todo esto pasara. Incluso se permite pensar en Mary de nuevo y una vez, se sorprende a sí mismo intentando imaginar a su hermano Dean— no como el Capitán América, esa figura que había anhelado como un niño, sino como un amigo, alguien con quien compartir lo que estaba pasando. Es por ellos que él está haciendo esto. Algunos días siente que es por ellos que aún está vivo, a pesar de que solo recuerda a dos de los cuatro.

Por ellos, Sam registra librerías y surfea por la red hasta que le duele parpadear, recurre a las útiles habilidades en programación de Ash para rastrear a las únicas personas de su edad que sigan vivas, cuyos padres murieron ardiendo en el techo. Por ellos, Sam sigue los rumores sobre un arma que mata demonios a través de la mitad del país, a pesar de que en realidad nunca la encuentra.

Por ellos Sam lee, se olvida de las comidas, tiene que conseguir lentes y entonces lee un poco más.

 

***

 

-“¡Ay, _ese*,_ nos encontramos ot—”

-“ _Te repites*,_ Dean”

-“Yo… ¿qu—?”

-“Ya usaste esa línea”

-“Que te jodan, tengo puntos por tratar”

-“Tal vez, pero no por originalidad”

-“Así que… hablas español”

-“Si*”

-“Un poco engreído… oh hey, ¿llevabas lentes?”

-“Obviamente”

-“Bueno, felicitaciones, tu completa nerdtitud es oficialmente obvia para el mundo”

-“Te das cuenta que estoy muriendo ¿cierto?”

-“No, no lo estas. Esa chica Ava te dará respiración de boca a boca en un minuto”

-“¿En serio?”

-“… No. Es Bobby”

-“Te odio”

 

***

 

Algunas veces, él es el único cazador en el área o se tropieza con un patrón que salta a la vista durante una pausa en su investigación del demonio y es cuando va tras otros monstruos. Es decir, hasta la cacería de hombre lobo en San Francisco.

Debería haber sabido, en realidad. Pero ella había sido tan amable y él estaba tan solo.

Después, Sam bebe tanto que pierde el conocimiento, pero hay un segundo borroso justo antes de la pérdida de consciencia cuando cree que escucha un lejano grito de- “—¡¿ _Envenanmiento por alcohol?!_ ¿En serio? ¡Esa no es una manera muy digna de irte, idiota…!”

 

***

 

-“¿Por qué siempre eres tú?”- pregunta Sam a Dean. Espera que con el tiempo se haga más fácil llamar a la criatura por su nombre, aunque sea en su cabeza. Un nombre sólo es un nombre, después de todo, una palabra no puede ser propiedad de su hermano fallecido hace mucho tiempo. Sólo hace un par de semanas, vio a un cajero que llevaba ‘Dean’ en su identificación; eso no significa nada- “Quiero decir, toneladas de nosotros mueren cada día, por lo que tiene que haber miles de ustedes, chicos ¿cierto? ¿Por qué siempre te veo a ti?”

-“Somos asignados a las personas. Política de la compañía”- Dean se encoge de hombros.

Está mal, pero Sam ya no puede pensar en Dean como un ‘eso’, incluso si no es humano— probablemente, ni siquiera esté técnicamente vivo.

-“¿Pero cómo funciona el verdadero proceso de asignación?”

Ellos están esperando por el técnico en emergencias médicas de la prisión para traerlo de vuelta, pero para Sam esto no se trata de pasar el tiempo, sino más como una oportunidad para algunas respuestas. Tiene cientos y cientos de preguntas que quiere hacer y cada vez que la Muerte le hace una visita (aunque Dean probablemente argumentaría que es de la otra forma) él piensa en mil más. Al infierno, incluso ha empezado a escribirlas; pero luego, cuando llega el momento de preguntar es desviado del tema por sus bromas y la sonrisa de Dean que desentonan tanto con su traje bien planchado.

-“Es sobre compatibilidad. Cortar el lazo ente cuerpo y espíritu es algo traumatizante, por lo que la Parca tiene que ser capaz de conseguir que el alma vaya con él o esta vagara por la Tierra como un fantasma…”- de repente Dean modula su voz a un tono profundamente dramático- “Sin descanso, atormentando a los vivos hasta que un cazador del tamaño de una casa, sale y queme sus huesos…”

Sam resopla- “¿Y quién decide que Parca toma que alma?”

-“Mi jefe”

-“¿Así que tu jefe pone las reglas?”

-“Por supuesto. Ese es el por qué le llaman jefe ¿cierto?”

-“¿Es el Hades?”

-“Tiene un montón de nombres a través de muchas culturas, pero llamarle Muerte a ‘él’ es bastante estúpido ¿no crees?”

Cierto, Sam arrastra los pies culpablemente, sabiendo que Jess estaría desilusionada de él justo ahora.

-“¿Y… qué estas usando?”

-“¿Huh?”

Él está sentado en el piso en su uniforme de prisión naranja brillante con un moretón alrededor de su garganta, que coincide con el de su cuerpo (su cuerpo que está acostado en una de las camas) y Dean está cuidadosamente situado a unos pocos pasos de distancia, ropa a medida como siempre. No se le ha escapado a Sam darse cuenta que ellos todavía no se han tocado, pero está en la lista ‘Para Preguntar a Dean/Parca(¿?)’ de Sam que ha guardado en los documentos de Google.

-“Este traje de carne… no es tuyo ¿o sí? Quiero decir, ¿tienes un cuerpo? ¿Es algún tipo de proyección o una persona de verdad? Porque inicialmente pensé en proyección pero la atención a los detalles parece realmente impresionante, ¿entonces, esta una estrella de Hollywood perdida en este momento o—?”

Dean balbucea indignado- “¿Qué? Yo no soy, soy solo— ¡tío!”- finalmente consigue decir - “No soy algún… ¿Qué? Este no es… este cuerpo es—”- y luego se detiene, y toda bravuconería es reemplazada por una enorme, sonrisa infantil- “Espera, ¿piensas que soy sexi?”

Sam puede estar en forma-espíritu en este momento pero está bastante seguro que aún se sonroja. En realidad, nunca exploró el lado de si mismo que silenciosamente apreciara a un chico atractivo (y no va a contar la vez que Jess y Becky le retaron a besar a su compañero de cuarto) pero de nuevo, él nunca había visto a un chico tan ridículamente bello como el recipiente de su Muerte antes.

-“Uh”

-“¿Crees que soy tan caliente que debería estar en Hollywood?”

-“Yo—”

-“Bueno, al diablo, Samy, no pensé que batearas de ese lado”- la cantidad de insinuaciones sexuales que Dean logra poner en esa frase es horrorosamente impresionante.

-“No lo hago”- _O al menos no lo hacía_.

-“Si tú querías algo de rara acción con no-muertos, deberías haberlo dicho; casi matarte repetidamente no es la mejor manera de conseguir la atención de un chico”

-“Dean, en serio”- le corta Sam un poco desesperadamente porque por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que sus vitales están mejorando- “¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma?”

La indecente sonrisa que Dean le dispara coincide con su exagerado acento- “Lo siento guapo, pero esta es sólo nuestra sexta cita y me temo que no estoy listo para ese nivel de compromiso”

-“¿Pero por qué eres—?”

Demasiado tarde

 

***

 

-“¿En serio, te gusto o algo?”

Sam se sobresalta- “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Dean rueda los ojos y se señala- “Parca”- señala a Sam- “Cazador,sobrecrecido con problemas de venganza, suicida, un complejo de ‘maldito gran héroe’ y delirios de titulo médico. Haz las cuentas”

-“De ninguna manera. Solo fui noqueado está vez”- protesta Sam, porque sip, está casi completamente seguro de que es verdad. Además, esto se siente más como un sueño que una experiencia fuera-de-cuerpo; sus alrededores son blancos y no descriptivos, una anónima habitación de motel como las otras millones en las que Sam pasa sus noches- “¿Qué, ahora también te apareces a la gente con contusiones?”

La sonrisa de Dean titubea y entonces finalmente se borra y hace este quejumbroso puchero que luce absolutamente gracioso- “Bien, estaba aburrido. Demándame”

_Como_ _si me gustara pasar mi tiempo de descanso acechando cazadores torpes más altos que Pie Grande…_

Un poco de emoción recorre a Sam con el recuerdo y tiene que esforzarse en serio para no sonreír como un tonto. Está bastante seguro que sus lentes están rotos (de nuevo) pero no le importa, Dean tiene un loco efecto sobre él, en el que en realidad _vuelve loco a Sam._

-“¿Entonces, cómo es que puedo verte ahora, pero no cuando estoy despierto?”- consigue decir.

-“Es una cosa de estado de conciencia”

Sam está sorprendido por la, por una vez, respuesta honesta e informativa, pero intenta no demostrarlo en caso de que haya más en camino.

Resulta que si hay- “La mayoría de las Parcas sólo son visibles a los muertos o a los cercanos a morir, pero yo no soy tan exclusivo. Conmigo, mientras más cerca estés de morir, es más fácil ser visible, pero no estoy tan limitado como mis compañeros de trabajo. Por lo que si estas comatoso al estilo, ya sabes, profundamente inconsciente, el esfuerzo sería mínimo. Si sólo estás noqueado es más difícil, pero manejable. Dormido sería lo que viene después de eso, aunque yo pondría borracho hasta perder la conciencia casi al mismo nivel, creo”

-“¿Qué hay de ahora? ¿Se necesita mucho poder para aparecerte ante mi ahora?”

-“Soy bastante poderoso, sabes”- dice Dean con suficiencia. Luego añade, con una cohibida e inesperada suavidad que lanza a Sam por un bucle- “Pero tengo un muy fuerte lazo contigo por todos tus jodidos ‘salvado por un pelo’, así que eso ayuda. Estamos como que… conectados ahora”

-“Oh”

Ambos están en silencio por un largo rato. Es bastante incómodo.

De repente, la imagen de Dean parpadeo fuera de existencia por un segundo, intermitente como una mala recepción.

-“¿Dean?”-  dijo Sam de inmediato, sentándose.

Está de regreso un segundo después, pero agacha la cabeza y no mira a Sam a los ojos.

-“Creo que vas a despertar pronto”- gruñe, cepillando el polvo invisible de la chaqueta del traje- “Es bueno verte sin que ocurra ninguna hemorragia severa, Sammy. Un cambio agradable”

Se había ido antes de que Sam pueda balbucear- “A— a ti también”

 

***

 

La siguiente vez que Sam ve a Dean es en sueños.

-“Tengo algo de tiempo para matar antes de que sea tiempo de que matar alguien”- dice Dean sin preámbulo, sobresaltando un infierno a Sam- “Entretenme, cazador Pie Grande”

Estaban en la habitación segura de Bobby, aunque en realidad Sam estaba dormido en su auto robado del mes, aparcado en un lote vacío en algún lugar rural de Montana. Durante unas cuantas semanas ha estado teniendo una recurrente pesadilla sobre estar atado a la cama que entrevió durante su visita al sitio de Bobby: sueña con gritar hasta quedarse ronco, rogando que le digan que ha hecho mal para que pueda arreglarlo, pero nadie viene— ni para consolarle o asignarle una culpa.

Ha decidido que no son visiones, solo  manifestaciones de su jodido subconsciente como de costumbre. Está… 80% seguro.

-“¿Sabes que suena como si fuera un tipo cualquiera que esta cazando a Pie Grande, cierto?”- dice obligando a su voz a sonar casual, aunque se sentía incómodamente vulnerable, retenido como está, con Dean cerniéndose sobre él. Este es su sueño y Dean está en él. Está en su cabeza.

-“¿No lo eres?”

-“Gracioso”- tira contra las correas de cuero pero sus brazos aún están sujetos sobre su cabeza. Eso no es… no es bueno- “Uh, Dean…”- comienza antes de pensarlo mejor.

Pero Dean lo ha captado claramente y ni siquiera va por la obvia broma de sexo pervertido- “Oh, hey, puedo irme si es un mal—”

-“Estoy bien”- miente Sam- “Quédate. En realidad tenía la intención de preguntarte algo…”- se devana los sesos por una pregunta, algo vano, cualquier cosa— “¿Todo el asunto de la guadaña es un mito?”

Ambos saben que sólo se lo saco del culo, pero Dean sonríe suavemente y lo deja pasar- “Más una metáfora. Aunque, ¿qué genial sería si tuviera que cargar con una?”

Sam logra sonreírle en respuesta- “Mucho. ¿Qué hay de pesar las almas y plumas?”

-“Las almas no pesan nada. Sin embargo, hay un proceso ligeramente menos figurativo involucrado, que resulta en tu ascenso o descenso”- se acuclilla para que sus cabezas estén al mismo nivel y no se elevé sobre Sam y él aprecia el gesto más de lo que puede expresar- “Esa sección está por encima de mi nivel de paga, sin embargo. Deberías pensar en mí solo como el excepcionalmente bien parecido acomodador”

-“Entonces… ¿cielo e infierno? ¿Purgatorio? ¿Existe todo eso?”

Dean hace un ruido de chicharra de ‘error’- “Lo siento, esa pregunta está fuera de la mitología estrictamente relacionada a la muerte. Por favor, intenta otra vez”

Sam resopla una pequeña risa- “De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿El perro de tres cabezas?”

-“¿Cerbero? Hombre, me encanta esa cosa, pero la cabeza de en medio es un poco demasiado amigable con mi entrepierna, si sabes lo que quiero decir”

Ellos hablan sin sentido, charlando y bromeando acerca de mitos y leyendas ( _por supuesto celebramos Santa Muerte_ ), la reencarnación y almas gemelas ( _si existen, ¿quiere algo de papas fritas con ese queso, Francis?_ ) hasta que Dean comienza a parpadear de nuevo.

Sam despierta bien descansado y sintiéndose mejor de lo que ha hecho en años.

 

***

 

-“Esta bien, eso es ridículo”

-“¡No lo hice a propósito!”

-“¿Estás seguro? Porque no estaba bromeando, _hay_ mejores maneras de conseguir mi atención, Sammy”

-“Deja de llamarme así”

-“Deja de morir”

-“Por última vez, no estoy técnicamente muer—”

-“¡Está vivo!”

 

***

 

_Hay un maravilloso mundo donde los colores son más brillantes y el sol nunca parece ponerse, los padres de Sam están vivos y hermosamente felices, ellos riñen alegremente en el desayuno familiar mientras Sam boquiabierto entre ellos intenta no se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas._

_Él y Jess trabajan juntos en una firma de abogados ambientalista, como siempre dijeron que querían, pero después que ella lanza los brazos alrededor de él para darle un fuerte abrazo comienza a hablarle sobre sus planes de fin de semana con Zack. Sam no entiende, la sigue como un cachorrito confundido y piensa ‘pero me amabas. No lo entiendo, pero me amabas en el otro mundo’. Aún así, él no es egoísta; verla viva y radiante de alegría le hace tan dolorosamente feliz que le toma un rato ser capaz de recuperar el aliento._

_Y entonces, descubre porque la muerte no existe aquí._

_Encuentra su casa, Dean esta esperándole, y es humano; y Dean le sonríe y lanza el maletín de Sam al piso antes de sujetar el cabello de la nuca y darle el más obsceno beso de bienvenida que Sam haya tenido alguna vez._

_Ellos pueden tocarse en este mundo. Están enamorados, en este mundo. Sam encuentra un anillo de boda en el cajón de sus calcetines y se da cuenta que iba a proponerse a la única persona quien puede hacerle sonreír en su horrible vida real. Tan enredado como es, entiende que Dean es la única cosa que anhela para algo más; la única luz en lo que de otra manera sería un húmedo y deprimente túnel. Y dios, pero ellos funcionan tan bien y todo es tan fácil y tan bueno, no quiere irse, él solo quiere…_

Bobby le salva al final y le confunde muchísimo al gritarle y querer darle una paliza a Sam por ir solo tras el genio.

Las toallas imaginarias, en el baño imaginario de su casa imaginaria, tenían dos W bordadas en la esquina, pero Sam no piensa en eso. No piensa en eso tan malditamente duro, de hecho, que consigue engañarse a si mismo olvidando todo.

 

***

 

Y entonces, dos años después de perder a Jessica— menos unos cuantos minutos desde que conoció a su ángel de la muerte personal, un año después de casi desangrarse y aprender el nombre dolorosamente simultaneo de Dean, ocho meses de conocer y perder a Ava, noventa y cinco días desde que le disparó a Madison en el corazón, seis semanas tras escapar del Centro de Detención del Condado de Green River y unas dos semanas después de despertar del mejor y peor sueño de su vida…

Todo se fue _verdaderamente_ a la mierda.


	3. Et Post (Primera Parte)

 

 

Sam Winchester muere anticipadamente, pensando en lo que viene después.

 

*

 

Resulta que Sam ha estado caminando por ahí con sangre de demonio dentro de él, todo este tiempo y el demonio que ha estado cazando tan desesperadamente tiene enfermizos ojos amarillos… y un nombre. Azazel.

Azazel tiene un plan y es un monumentalmente estúpido plan, porque quiere que Sam trabaje para él. El hijo de puta mató a su familia y a la mujer que amaba y quiere la _colaboración_ de Sam. Claramente, él no creía en su gran oferta porque tiene que amenazar a Sam, con su propia vida, lo cual solo demuestra que es un plan terrible. Ava mató a los otros por su prometido y Jake tiene una madre y una hermana, Sam no tiene nada excepto un alma media muerta sin valor y un puñado de cazadores que podrían sentirse vagamente tristes por su muerte durante un par de semanas.

Así que al final, deja que suceda.

Podría fingir lo contrario, afirmar que no había esperado el cuchillo cuando se dio la vuelta, pero había captado un brillo metálico en la luz de la luna (estaba escondido en el interior de la manga de Jake). Demonios, prácticamente tuvo tiempo para prepararse.

La fuerza sobrenatural de Jake lo lleva tan profundo que la empuñadura hace un crujido horrible cuando rompe las vertebras de Sam. El dolor rebana todo el camino de su espalda hasta la base del cuello y luego siente sospechosamente como que su cabeza _explota_. Las rodillas de Sam se doblan como papel mojado y cae a la tierra lodosa, pero apenas siente el impacto.

- _“¡No!”_

Sam parpadea, todo se ha vuelto borroso de repente y un segundo más tarde, Dean está justo en frente de él, como si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo.

-“D-D—”- pero su boca se llena de sangre e incluso mover sus labios parece un esfuerzo excesivo.

Dean jadea y grita- “¡No!- de nuevo y – “¡Oh dios, no, _no_ ”- pero a pesar de que la visión de Sam esta oscureciéndose y erosionándose en los bordes, la silueta de su Muerte sigue haciéndose más brillante y nítida, casi como si Dean sea lo único succionando la luz del mundo en su interior.

- _“Sam—”_

El dolor se detiene.

Es repentino, en absoluto gradual y Sam se siente bien. Apenas siente algo. Él está— él está de pie temblorosamente, pero la inestabilidad es más falta de costumbre que porque sus piernas en realidad se sientan débiles. Está en forma de espíritu de nuevo, su cuerpo permanece boca abajo en el lodo, una mancha escarlata extendiéndose alrededor de lo poco de la empuñadura que queda sobresaliendo de su espalda.

Dean está agachado en frente de él, pero por supuesto, Sam ha pasado justo a través de él y esto no se trata de ahogarse, perder sangre o ser golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza. Esto es todo. Realmente está muerto esta vez.

-“No. _No_ ”- está diciendo Dean, las manos recorren muy ligeramente la forma inerte de Sam. Parece que está tratando de tirar de él, apoyarlo en posición vertical- “Sam, no. tienes que estar bien, joder, tú no puedes—”

-“¿Dean?”

La voz de Sam  sale un poco más estrangulada de lo que pretendía. Él ni siquiera es real, ni siquiera está en un cuerpo con carne o una laringe, pero su garganta se siente obstruida. Está _muerto_. Azazel ganó. Sam está muerto e inútil y nadie pagara por lo que le sucedió a Mary, a su padre, a Jess y a su hermano.

Y más que nada se sentó a esperar y dejó que ocurriera.

Otra vez.

De vuelta al plano de los vivos, Sam puede ver a Jake hiperventilando y trastabillando para alejarse del cuerpo, pero está demasiado ocupado con la comprensión de lo que acaba de hacer para esforzarse en preocuparse.

-“¿Dean?”

-“No, Sammy, vamos, ni siquiera es tan malo, tienes que levantarte ahora—”

-“Dean, ¿qué…?”

Dean se gira hacía él, la corbata torcida, el traje lleno de pliegues y arrugas por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

-“¡Cállate!”- gruñe furiosamente. Está pálido y sus ojos brillantes— espera, ¿esas son…?- “Necesitas volver, matar al otro chico y no morir, ¿de acuerdo?”

Si. Si lo son. Mierda. Todos los pensamientos de arrepentimiento y enojo en la cabeza de Sam son remplazados por un completo shock.

-“¿Pe-¿qué?”- suelta abruptamente- “Pero estoy m—”

-“No, no lo estás. No puedes estar muerto. No puede ser”

Sam no tiene idea de qué demonios está sucediendo. Dean ni siquiera parece ser consciente de que está…”

-“Dean…”

-“¡He dicho que vuelvas ahí!”- ruge Dean- “¡Vamos!”

-“¿Cómo? Yo-yo no sé… ¿qué se supone…?”- Dean aún se ve tan enojado y Sam no sabe qué hacer, él ni siquiera puede obedecer a Blue Oyster Cult**.

- _“¡Vive!”_ \- vocifera Dean y está vez su voz resuena de una manera que definitivamente no es humana.

Sam retrocede y Dean adelanta un paso, el aire crepitando alrededor de ellos. Se ve formidable y, por primera vez, amenazante.

-“¡Se supone que debes vivir, joder, Sam! Tú eres—”

Se interrumpe abruptamente, luciendo ligeramente aturdido.

Ah. Así que por fin se dio cuenta.

Sam observa la gran mano de la parca subir a su propio rostro y deslizar una palma sobre su mejilla. Se retira húmeda.

Dean mira fijamente con incredulidad a sus dedos brillantes por un muy largo y muy tenso momento.

-“¿Qué coño?”- el eco retumbante de su voz se ha ido.

-“Yo…no—”

-“No estoy preguntando… ¿qué _coño_?”

Mira fijamente a su mano y la vista es en realidad, muy incongruente porque él aún está llorando.

-“¿Qué me está pasando?”- espeta- “¿Qué hiciste…?”

Y bajo la temblorosa ira está muy mal disfrazada la incertidumbre. Dean está asustado y tal vez es más humano que nunca, incluso mientras las lagrimas siguen fluyendo, extrañamente incongruentes con su expresión.

Sam se siente perdido. Baja la mirada a su cuerpo y la levanta hacia su Muerte otra vez y él tiene tantas preguntas que su mente le está dejando en blanco. Pensó… su suponía que su Parca debería tener todas las respuestas, cuando fuera el momento. Y este es, este es el momento, pero todo lo que Dean ha hecho hasta ahora es decir “no” y llorar.

-“No sé que me está pasando”- expresa Dean finalmente.

Sam da una corta y desamparada risa- “Yo tampoco, si eso te hace sentir mejor”

-“Lo digo en serio”

-“Créeme, yo también”

-“No entiendes— yo ni siquiera pensé que esto podría pasar”- se limpia el rostro de nuevo y gruñe furiosamente- “Joder. Nunca he… esto nunca me había pasado antes”

Sam fuerza una débil sonrisa- “Estoy halagado”

-“Dios, cállate”

Dean sigue mirando las lágrimas brillando en sus dedos, como si vaya a encontrar algunas respuestas ahí.

-“Dean, qué… ¿qué sucede ahora?”- Sam tiene que preguntar- “A mí, quiero decir. Sé que no voy a volver de esto”

Es exactamente la pregunta equivocada. O tal vez, la correcta.

Dean le mira directamente a los ojos. Sin responder durante un momento muy largo, pero hay algo de otro mundo en la manera que mira a Sam, algo especial que Sam nunca había visto antes. No obviamente sobrenatural, como estaba antes cuando se enfado, pero el verde de sus iris es más brillante de lo que el resplandor de las lagrimas podría explicar y la mirada en su rostro…

Sam espera.

-“No creo poder hacerlo”- dice Dean finalmente, la voz tan ronca como la de un fumador empedernido. Suena derrotado, como si en parte no pudiera creer las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-“¿Hacer qué?”

-“Tú estás… ellos no me dijeron. No hasta hace un momento, ellos no… no sabía que esta era la definitiva. Me acostumbre a que solo volvieras. Maldición, lo daba por hecho”

-“…Dean, no lo entiendo”

Dean parece llegar a una decisión. Cuadra los hombros y mira a Sam, feroz y obstinado- “No puedo”- espeta.

Es todo lo que dice.

-“¿No puedes qué?”

-“No puedo hacerlo ¿está bien? no se qué coño es esto—”- se frota con enojo las lagrimas que no han dejado de correr por sus mejillas y parece decidido- “—pero no puedo hacerlo”

-“¿No puedes hacer _qué_ , Dean?”

-“No puedo matarte”

Sam se le queda mirando.

-“¿Tú… qué?”

-“No. Puedo. Matarte”- gruñe Dean y comienza a caminar hacia él.

Sam se mantiene firme, abre su boca para preguntar lo que eso significa, pero entonces algo increíble pasa.

Los pasos de Dean se comen el espacio entre ellos en segundos y de repente él está cerca, más cerca de lo que ha estado alguna vez; justo en el espacio personal de Sam, como si perteneciera ahí. Y Sam no puede hablar porque Dean está a centímetros de distancia, Dean está estirando los brazos hacia él, Dean esta sujetando el rostro de Sam en dos manos corporales-cálidas.

_Estamos tocándonos_ , Sam piensa tontamente. _Él está tocándome. Podíamos habernos tocado todo este tiempo._

-“Lo siento”- susurra Dean agresivamente.

Y entonces besa a Sam.

Calor y electricidad se disparan a través de él, pero no de la variedad del placentero hormigueo que se supone viene con un buen beso— esto _duele_ , rasgando desde su interior, haciendo que su piel burbujee y arda, como si un cerillo estuviese sujeto a sus terminaciones nerviosas (y todo el mundo debería confiar en Sam sobre esa comparación). La yuxtaposición de la dolorosa sobre estimulación eléctrica y la cálida y húmeda legua, tímidamente lamiendo sus labios es alucinante; un profundo gemido rompe a través de su garganta cuando abre su boca para Dean. El mismo Sam no está seguro si el ruido es de dolor o de placer.

Demasiado pronto, sin embargo, comienza a perder su propiocepsión y toda la plena consciencia de estar en forma de Sam. Está envuelto en calor y luz, y no tiene oportunidad de hacer más que aferrarse al torrente de energía en que sus alrededores se han convertido, antes que todo sentido de la carne se haya ido y Sam se convierte en una cosa dispersa e incorpórea.

De lo siguiente que está consciente, es de una llamarada a mitad de su espalda y una sofocante falta de oxigeno; la desesperada necesidad de respirar profundamente.

Y de repente está tragando aire. Vivo. Imposiblemente, vivo.

Oh, _mierda_.

Sam lucha por enderezarse, el rostro cubierto de suciedad y el cabello pegado a su cráneo con la lluvia que nunca notó. El articula un desconcertado gemido que suena lamentable incluso a sus oídos, pero le toma unos momentos de parpadear, alejando el agua, darse cuenta que la razón de que no pueda ver es debido a sus lentes llenos de lodo.

Se los quita y limpia los cristales con dedos torpes antes de ponerlos de vuelta sobre su nariz. Él está sentado justo donde Jake le dejó, donde Dean trato de levantarle ineficazmente. Dean.

-“¿Dean?”

-“Aquí”

Sam se gira y encuentra a la Parca de pie en el mismo punto exacto donde había estado cuando él había… Jesús, _besado a_ Sam. Y ahora… Dean parece exhausto, casi enfermo— o al menos, menos escrupulosamente compuesto. Hay bolsas bajo sus ojos y sus mejillas asoman por debajo de su piel más pronunciadamente de lo usual, como si hubiese perdido una improbable cantidad de peso en los últimos segundos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y pasaron un largo momento congelado, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro—Sam sin aliento, los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y tan aturdido que le cuesta pensar en una frase coherente, mucho menos dar voz a una verdadera pregunta. En contraste, Dean es una mezcla de gravedad, desafío y está extrañamente seco en la lluvia.

-“Lo siento”- dice Dean finalmente.

Sam no entiende. Tantea detrás de sí mismo para intentar tocar el punto donde sintió entrar la hoja— sintió que le _desgarraba_ , Jesús, pero más allá del deformado desastre que son las cicatrices en su espalda no hay nada ahí. No hay dolor más allá del habitual tirón de la piel fibrótica, ni herida de cuchillo en lo absoluto.

-“¿Q—qué?”- consigue decir con voz ahogada- “¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Estoy…?”

-“Vivo. Si”

Sam se levanta, extiende un brazo hacía Dean automáticamente, buscando alguna señal de consuelo, algo para anclarse— pero Dean se aleja para evitar el contacto.

Sin embargo, no aparta los ojos del cuerpo de Sam, la mirada evaluando cada sacudida de su cuerpo y estremecimiento- “¿Te sientes bien?”- pregunta.

-“Estoy… eso creo. ¿Dean, qué hiciste?”

_Él te besó Sam. Estabas ahí para esa parte”_

Dean niega con la cabeza, el rostro serio- “Lo siento Sam, pero no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones”- endereza su corbata y no hay rastros de esas bizarras lagrimas en su rostro- “Necesitamos salir de aquí y necesitamos hacerlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“¿Qué? Pero—”

-“Lo que acabo de hacer, va a llamar la atención. Podemos hablar más tarde, lo prometo”

Dean se ha convertido en un montón de cosas para él a lo largo del último par de años, pero perfectamente confiado es algo que Sam Winchester _no es_.

-“¿Qué tal si hablamos ahora?”

Le sale menos imponente de lo que esperaba, pero Dean apenas parece registrar las palabras, mirando alrededor de ellos como si alguien esté a segundos de saltar fuera de una de las casas abandonadas.

-“Sam, escúchame, acabó de romper cada regla del manual de la Parca”- sin embargo, no hay remordimiento alguno en su voz- “¿Y mierdas como esta? No es algo que se pueda ocultar. Eso crea un efecto dominó y hay otras cosas ahí afuera, cosas peores que las Parcas que están en camino hacia nosotros mientras hablamos. También está mi jefe, el cual no es exactamente una entidad a la que quieras sobre nuestros culos ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos conseguir un lugar seguro y necesitamos que su—”

- _“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”_

Sam se da la vuelta, su corazón dando un vuelco, justo a tiempo para ver una hermosa mujer terminar de materializarse detrás de él. Ella viste unos vaqueros ajustados y una halagadora camiseta negra, ni una mota de polvo en ella, pero incluso sin el traje ella le recuerda a Dean de alguna vaga manera. ¿Otro siervo de la muerte? Ella tampoco parecía una Parca normal.

-“¿Qué _demonios_ Dean?”- dice- “¿Has perdido totalmente la cabeza?”

-“Mantente fuera de esto Tessa”- advierte Dean.

-“¿Mantente fuera…? ¡Estaba fuera de servicio ahora! ¡Fui llamada en el segundo que lo trajiste de vuelta!”- pasa a un lado de Sam como si él fuese de utilería y se detiene frente a Dean- “¿Qué pasa contigo y Sam Winchester?”

-“No tenemos tiempo para esto—”

-“Oh, si lo tenemos, tenemos tiempo para que intentes arreglar esto”- ella le interrumpe con firmeza- “Esto no es sobre ti, Dean, lo sabes. Las consecuencias—”

-“Ahora es demasiado tarde”

-“No lo es. Coséchalo y podríamos ser capaces de evitar—”

- _“No”_

-“Fui enviada por el propio Jefe, aún podemos—”

Se interrumpe a si misma y al principio Sam no entiende por qué… hasta que se da cuenta que la tierra está temblando, estruendosas vibraciones viajan por sus piernas y a través de él.

Oh, vamos. Todo esto y ¿un _terremoto_?

-“¿Es eso un…?”- comienza la mujer, el tono haciendo un completo giro de 180°. Ella parece asustada y confundida y eso esta asustando a Sam por asociación.

-“Tiene que ser, creo que mi chico ha sido elegido como Reina de la Graduación”- dijo Dean con una sonrisa dura. Suena profundamente amenazador, en una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes— al menos no hasta que le exigió a Sam volver a la vida- “Te dije, necesitamos salir de aquí. Ahora”

-“¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ‘necesitamos’ incluye al humano?”

Y ese es cuando Dean se mueve alrededor de ella para ponerse de pie en frente del humano en cuestión, el cuerpo colocado en una postura protectora. Sam aún es más alto que él, pero eso no parece importar, Dean parece que está en su elemento ahora más que nunca. Luce peligroso.

-“Eso incluye al humano. Excluye a la Parca extra, en realidad”- cruza los brazos sobre el pecho- “Oh, y no soy yo, eres tú, dulzura”

Tessa parece controlar su enojo otra vez con bastante rapidez- “ _¿Qué?_ No puedes simplemente llevarlo contigo”

-“Mírame”

El terremoto no se ha detenido mientras discuten. En todo caso, se está poniendo peor.

Los oídos de Sam zumbaban y los colores de la noche parecían haberse condensado, volviéndose sutilmente más brillantes. De acuerdo, entonces definitivamente no es un fenómeno natural; esto debe ser una de las _‘otras cosas ahí afuera, cosas peores que las Parcas’_ de Dean. Incluso si la mujer también era una Parca, ella definitivamente no estaba del lado de Dean en este momento. ¿Por qué ambos están asustados de lo que viene? ¿Qué podría asustar a dos mensajeros de la Muerte?

-“No serás capaz de protegerle, Dean”- Tessa está diciendo, alzando la voz por encima del ruido.

-“Ya veremos eso. Sólo aléjate él, ¿escuchaste?”

-“Estoy tratando de _ayudarte_ ”

-“¡Nunca te pedí ayuda!”

El sonido aumenta, más alto y más estridente, Sam levanta la mirada al cielo que hasta hace un minuto estaba negro como la medianoche.

-“Dean, escúchame—”

-“No, tú _escúchame,_ Tess— quiero que te desaparezcas de aquí y quiero que le digas a los demás…”- Se ha vuelto tan fuerte que Sam tiene que cubrir sus oídos, pero aún puede escuchar con suficiente claridad las palabras de Dean- “… Diles que Sam Winchester es _mío_ ”

-“¡Sam! ¡Sam, hey mírame!”

Sam lo hace, entrecerrando los ojos contra la luz proveniente de todas y ninguna parte en mitad de la noche. Dean está en cuclillas frente a él, sujetando su palma.

-“¡Quiero que tomes el cuchillo y dibujes un símbolo en tu mano!”- grita Dean. Cuando Sam es demasiado lento para reaccionar, grita de nuevo- “¡Toma el cuchillo, Sam! ¡Ahora!”

Sam da un traspié medio ciego al suelo y tantea alrededor hasta que sus dedos se cierran sobre la hoja, luego la empuñadura. Hay sangre en él ( _su_ sangre, Jesús).

-“¡Mírame!”- grita Dean y traza una media luna en su palma- “¡Rápido!”

La visión de Sam está borrosa y sus ojos pican con el extraño resplandor, pero hace lo que le dice, clavando el metal duro en su carne sin dudarlo un segundo. El dolor es agudo e instantáneo pero continua, cortando el camino que Dean señala: un circulo incompleto, una flecha que va a través de él, el cual está prácticamente seguro es un símbolo Hindú usado en hechizos de expulsión, una pequeña estrella sobre la punta de su pulgar que sangra tanto que se convierte más en una mancha desfigurada. Pero Dean asiente alentador y el ruido zumbando parece apagarse, casi comenzando a desaparecer, incluso.

-“¿Está funcionando?”- grita Sam.

-“¡No vamos a quedarnos alrededor y averiguarlo!”- argumenta Dean- “Tienes que correr, Sam ¿está bien? Hay un auto a menos de una milla de la carretera, estaré ahí esperándote. Corre tan rápido como esas gigantescas piernas tuyas te lleven”

-“Pero—”

-“¡Ve! ¡Ahora!”

Sam echa a correr a toda velocidad y espera contra toda esperanza que pueda mantenerla hasta que llegue a este auto: cada musculo de su cuerpo se siente adolorido, la espalda comenzara a sufrir calambres pronto y la palma ensangrentada de su mano izquierda, arde como si estuviera en llamas.

Sin embargo el ruido definitivamente está desvaneciéndose, así como la luz.

 

*

 

El auto está exactamente donde Dean dijo que estaría; aparcado inocuamente al lado de la carretera, negro y brillante en la noche. Es un modelo viejo, clásico y no lo que Sam habría deseado como vehículo de escape. Sin embrago, tendrá que serlo.

Sam apenas logró encorvarse dentro del asiento del conductor y colapsar en una pila jadeando cuando su Parca aparece junto a él.

- _“Jesús—”_

-“¡Enciende el auto!”- grita Dean y Sam está aliviado de encontrar las llaves ya en el encendido.

Ellos aceleran por el estrecho camino de tierra que conduce lejos de Cold Oak.

-“Está bien”- jadea Sam- “Está bien, ¿ahora me dirás qué demonios está pasando? ¿De quién es este auto? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Pensé que dijiste que no eras como las otras Parcas, pero ella tampoco, ella era igual que tú. ¿Sólo rompiste el orden natural o…?”

Dean no está mirándole cuando Sam le dirige una mirada con disimulo y no parece a punto de responder tampoco—su rostro es una firme mascara resuelta. Sam está agotado más allá del punto de querer dormir, está sudoroso, lleno de barro y confundido, no sabe que está sucediendo excepto que, ah sí, él murió hace unos minutos y si hay algo que Sam de verdad odia es no saber las cosas.

Así que hace algo… imprudente.

Estira un brazo para tocar a Dean.

No hay un verdadero punto de contacto; el toque pasa a través, pero se siente como si él acabara de meter la mano en un enchufe eléctrico. Grita, el auto da un viraje y patina, Dean maldice y todo suelta chispas en los bordes. Calor intenso viaja a la velocidad de un rayo desde la mano de Sam a través de todo su cuerpo, fluido y dolorosamente agudo. Duele en una manera no totalmente distinta al beso que Dean le dio antes, pero también es violento en el buen sentido, porque hay algo locamente íntimo en esto, además del hecho que tiene la muñeca literal y profundamente dentro de Dean—

Sam tira de la extremidad hacia atrás, su cuerpo entero hormigueando con las replicas. Apenas registra a Dean gritando de fondo.

-“¿… qué carajo está _mal_ contigo, Winchester? ¡Joder, no puedes sólo picar a todo lo que no entiendes! De qué loco laboratorio científico te escapaste, de todos modos, _¡Jesús!_ ”

-“Yo—yo…”

-“¡Céntrate en la maldita carretera y jodidamente conduce!”- gruñe Dean. Sam reajusta su agarre sobre el volante y se estremece cuando se da cuenta que ha chamuscado su mano derecha: la piel hasta su muñeca ha vuelto de un fuerte color rojo. Bueno. Si sigue así, no quedara mucho de él que no esté feo y lleno de cicatrices.

No es hasta que se remueve en su asiento que Sam se da cuenta, con una especie de adormecido horror, que también estaba medio duro en sus vaqueros húmedos con lodo.

-“Si estás tan malditamente desesperado por respuestas entonces bien, pero _yo_ haré la charla. Ni una más de tus estupideces, ¿me escuchaste?”- Dean suena un poco ronco y sin aliento, también, y Sam tiene que preguntarse si se sintió tan extraño para la Parca como para él- “Y ningún jodido toque más”

-“Lo siento”

-“Maldición, ya lo creo”

Ambos se quedan callados por casi un minuto— durante el cual Sam cree que va a estallar con la fuerza de todas las preguntas que quiere hacer.

-“Cristo, vale. Primero lo primero; ¿de vuelta ahí? Esa era Tessa. Ella es una Parca, pero es diferente. Ella es como yo y nosotros… no somos como los demás”

-“¿Qué me hace—?”- Sam puede prácticamente sentir a Dean lanzarle una mirada asesina y la pregunta muere. Hace el movimiento de cerrar una cremallera sobre su boca y pisa el acelerador a fondo cuando su estrecho camino se vuelve una carretera pavimentada.

-“Los detalles más tarde, sasquatch. De lo que necesitamos preocuparnos es de la cosa que vino después de Tessa”

Sam asiente, intentando proyectar una atención ansiosa, pero respetuosa.

-“No puedo estar seguro, pero de toda la mierda sobrenatural que he conocido en mi vida, solo hay una cosa que anuncia su presencia con todo esa mierda de suelo-temblando-rompe-tímpanos. Y eso sería un arcángel”

Un… arcángel.

Sam está demasiado aturdido para emitir sonido, pero no puede evitar girarse para mirar a Dean, tratando de deducir algún tipo de información por su expresión. Tristemente, Dean solo parece serio y pensativo (y, para ser sincero, todavía un poco cabreado). Eso es, hasta que alcanza a ver la boca abierta en sorpresa de Sam.

-“Si escuchaste bien; los ángeles existen, pero podremos entrar en la tradición después. Supongo que tu siguiente pregunta sería ¿por qué un arcángel nos estaba haciendo una visita?”

Sam más o menos sigue atascado en _arcángel_ , pero esa suena como una buena pregunta.

-“Lo que hice, no es exactamente…”- Dean titubea- “Uh, en realidad no se supone que lo hiciera. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo, para ser honesto, pero solo… no podía…no hacerlo”

Se queda en silencio y de todas las cosas que Sam pudiera desear preguntar (un maldito arcángel) en todo lo que de repente puede pensar es: _¿Soy la primera persona que  llegaste a conocer antes que tuviera que Cosecharles? ¿Eso es todo lo que fue?_

-“Así que, uhm”- Dean se aclara la garganta ruidosamente y en realidad, él ni siquiera es humano ¿cómo se supone que es creíble?- “Eso habrá llamado la atención de algunos altos cargos, lo cual ya imaginaba… pero no puedo decir que esperaba que lo ángeles se involucraran tan rápido. Y los arcángeles son una especie de cosa importante, incluso para un asunto de localizar un alma sin procesar”

-“Eso no ocurre a menudo, ¿cierto?”- pregunta Sam cuidadosamente. Ángeles. Arcángeles. ¿En qué se ha convertido su vida?

-“¿Un alma no siendo cosechada? No. Nunca. Eso no se supone que suceda”- hace una pausa y frunce la boca, reflexionando- “Sin embargo, ese todavía es nuestro territorio. Una jodida en los asuntos de muerte le corresponde arreglarlo a la Muerte, sin importar cuán épica sea. En realidad, no entiendo por qué ese arcángel estaba haciéndonos una visita, a menos que, el que seas amigo especial de Azazel tenga algo que ver”

Cuando empieza a parecer que Dean está perdido en sus pensamientos, Sam decide arriesgarse a preguntar más- “¿…así que estoy muerto o qué?”

Dean resopla- “Estás vivo, hombre. Nunca moriste. Ahm. Técnicamente. Eso es, moriste pero nunca fuiste cosechado, lo cual como que invalida el proceso”- hay una pausa- “…creo”

-“Wow. Eres un experto certificado en eso ¿no es así?”

-“He estado aprendiendo a Cosechar las Almas desde que era un niño”- protesta Dean- “Es solo… se supone que ni siquiera consideremos esto una opción. Se supone que ni siquiera sepamos que es posible”

_Pero tú lo hiciste,_ piensa Sam. _¿Por qué? ¿Y qué demonios fue el llanto?_ Una voz más pequeña y mucho más superficial en el fondo de su mente está susurrando: _Ese fue un infierno de beso de la vida, por cierto._

-“¿Ahora qué, Dean?”- dice en su lugar.

La pregunta se refiere en el gran sentido de: ‘¿El universo va a implosionar o no?’ pero Dean le aturde una vez más diciendo, después de un momento de duda:

-“Ahora, vamos a recuperar mi cuerpo”

-“Tu… ¿qué?”

Dean inhala profundamente y deja escapar el aire lentamente- “Si, ¿cuando dije que no era como las demás Parcas…? Esa es más que nada la principal diferencia”

-“¿Tienes un cuerpo? ¿Qué _significa_ eso?”

-“Mira”- Dean le señala- “Tú estás hecho de mente, cuerpo y alma. Los tres grandes”- se apunta a sí mismo- “En este momento, estoy en forma espiritual, lo que significa sólo mente y alma, no se requiere cuerpo. Dos de ellos pueden existir sin el otro, pero se necesita gran cantidad de energía para separarlos. Morir es la manera más común…”

-“Pero tú no estás muerto. Acabas de decir que tienes un cuerpo”

-“Si bueno, cuando la gente muere su espíritu se separa de su cuerpo permanentemente. Algunos seres tienen la habilidad de controlar esa separación y luego volver sin todo el… ya sabes inconveniente de la parte de morir. Esa es la razón del porque no soy como las otras Parcas; en un montón de maneras, ellos son más cercanos a fantasmas, mientras que yo aún estoy anclado al mundo real”

Sam le dirigió a Dean una mirada significativa- “¿Cómo haces eso, entonces?”

Dean sonríe, pero la sonrisa se posa cansadamente sobre su rostro agotado- “Sólo soy realmente impresionante”.

-“En serio, Dean”

-“Sam, en serio; el tiempo de historias ya termino. Toma la siguiente salida”

Se le acaba de ocurrir a Sam que él no tiene idea a dónde van. Expresa el pensamiento y…

Dean rueda los ojos.

-“Michigan”

-“¿Michigan?”

-“Si, Michigan, ¿sólo vas a repetir todo lo que te diga en un tono ligeramente más alto, a partir de ahora?”

-“No”- dice Sam, intentando bajar su tono de voz sin ser demasiado obvio- “Pero esos son dos días de viaje, Dean, sin detenerse a dormir. Y a está cosa solo le queda medio tanque de gasolina”

-“Ahí es donde está mi cuerpo”- Dean se encoge de hombros- “Podemos detenernos por gasolina si lo necesitamos”

Sam sabe que de verdad está presionando con las preguntas, pero no puede evitarlo. Si Dean se rehúsa a contestar, bueno, ese no es su problema.

-“¿Por qué no solo te apareces ahí?”

Dean dejo escapar un gemido de protesta- “¿Has estad escuchando?”- se da la vuelta en su asiento para mirar a Sam totalmente, y el movimiento en sí mismo es raro— probablemente porque no hay un verdadero peso sobre esos cojines. ¿Cierto?- “Estoy en forma _de espíritu_ , Sammy. Lo que significa que opero en el plano espiritual. No puedo hacerle ni mierda a tu culo corpóreo hasta que también tenga un cuerpo.

Hay un breve momento incómodo durante el cual ambos saben lo que el otro está pensando y nadie reacciona de manera visible. Entonces Dean adopta su usual mirada maliciosa y Sam rueda los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia adelante para esconder un sonrojo bajo sus lentes y flequillo.

Dean ríe disimuladamente- “Pasando a otro tema…”

-“Aún podrías desaparecerte y encontrarme a mitad de camino”- eso les ahorraría tiempo y Sam está honestamente confundido de por qué Dean simplemente no sugirió eso en primer lugar.

-“¿Y confiar en ti para mantenerte con vida por dos días? ¿Después de todos los problemas por los que acabo de pasar? Para nada”

Se da la vuelta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, indicando claramente que la conversación ha terminado.

A Sam no le importa. Ese comentario fue la manera de Dean para decir que no va a dejarle y Sam podría no saber lo que Dean quiere de él todavía, podría todavía sentirse desorientado en cuanto a por qué demonios Dean salvó su vida, pero hay una cosa que no puede negarse más a sí mismo: Dean planea quedarse y eso es por mucho lo que Sam quiere.

Se han convertido en algo con el tiempo. Tal vez ‘amigos’ sea la palabra equivocada, pero debería serla ¿cierto? Se llevan mejor de lo que deberían, considerando la naturaleza de sus encuentros, crearon un entendimiento y Sam es lo bastante hombre para admitir que extrañaba a Dean cuando estaba consciente. Ahora, ni siquiera tiene que estar cerca de morir para hablarle, sin embargo…

-“¿Dean?”

-“¿Qué pasa ahora?”

-“Si tu estas en el plano espiritual y yo no, ¿cómo puedo verte? No estoy comatoso o inconsciente. O ebrio”

Dean se estremece- “Oh. Uhm… creo que lo sucedido ahí— probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero hace un tiempo mencione que estábamos como conectados gracias a tus millas de viajero frecuente”

Sam lo recuerda y atesoró esa memoria por un tiempo vergonzosamente largo, pero como sea- “Lo que hice es algo como eso, un millón de veces. Creo que estamos… creo estoy atado a ti. Es del jurado determinar si todos los demás serán capaces de verme en esta forma, pero estoy pensando que probablemente no. Soy sólo para tus ojos hasta que consigamos mi cuerpo”

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está  pasando y todo lo que todavía hay para entender, Sam imagina que no debería agradarle tanto esa idea. Sin embargo, tiene que preguntar- “Entonces… cuando te toque ahora”

-“Acabamos de acordar que tu cuerpo y espíritu no se supone que existan en el mismo plano, hombre”- dice Dean- “¿Quién diablos sabe?”

Pasan unos minutos en silencio.

Sam está pensando. Esta juntando las piezas del rompecabezas pero la imagen global parece un mosaico fracturado con más espacios en blanco que verdaderas respuestas, pero hay una cosa más. Sólo una más.

-“¿Dean…?”- dice Sam en voz baja. Se dice a sí mismo que es la última pregunta por un largo tiempo- “¿Eres humano?”

Una mirada indescifrable se vislumbra sobre las facciones de Dean (si estas son sus facciones verdaderas, de todos modos; Sam lo descubrirá muy pronto). Sin embargo, no le toma mucho tiempo responder.

-“No”

-“…Oh”

-“Tampoco Tessa lo es, aunque ella también tiene un cuerpo. Hasta donde sé solo hay un puñado de Parcas con esa condición y nunca conocí a ninguno de los otros destacados internacionalmente. Estamos vivos, sin embargo”- suelta una pequeña y amarga risa- “Para un cierto valor de vida, de todos modos”

Su tono es definitivo.

Y es entonces, cuando Sam se da cuenta de su error. Estaba todo en el modo de expresarlo, porque lo que debería haber preguntado es una mucho más importante variación de la misma idea.

_¿ **Fuiste** humano?_

 

*

 

Pasa alrededor de una hora antes de que el cielo comience a aclarar y la descarga de adrenalina de Sam se ha agotado oficialmente. Sin embargo, incluso si tiene que admitir que está bastante agotado, mantenerse despierto ha demostrado ser fácil dado todo en lo que tiene que pensar— y todos los eventos recientes que tiene que tratar de digerir. Está la verdad sobre las muertes de su madre y su hermano (su culpa, todo su culpa), la inminente amenaza de la armada de demonios de Azazel con Jake a la cabeza, todo el asunto de ‘morir y ser traído de vuelta’, Dean besándole (… lo cual como que desea tener la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo y ver cómo se siente al respecto), el hecho de que un _arcángel_ está detrás de él, el hecho de que está en la lista de los Más Buscados de la Muerte, Dean teniendo un cuerpo porque está vivo—

Es muy parecido a intentar digerir una roca: doloroso e inútil.

Sam parpadea, los ojos le pican un poco por el brillo del horizonte y entonces alcanza a ver el tablero del auto.

-“¿Dean?”

-“Si”

-“El amanecer llegara en tres o cuatro horas”

Dean maldice- “Jodidos arcángeles. Joder. Necesitamos rehacer el sigilo”

-“¿Cómo?”

-“Hazte a un lado”

Sam ya estaba en el proceso- “¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?”

-“No lo sé. Sólo vamos a suponer ‘no mucho’ y partir desde ahí”

Dean salta a través de la puerta del pasajero y camina alrededor para pararse frente al capo del auto.

-“Es demasiado tarde para conseguir los encantamientos apropiados o armar algunas bolsas de hechizos, pero conozco una protección que debería funcionar lo suficiente hasta que podamos hacer eso. No queremos que mis compañeros de trabajo vengan detrás de nosotros, tampoco”

-“Ángeles, demonios y parcas: ¿vale para todos?”- caminando para unirse a él.

Dean sonríe con aprobación- “Esa es la idea general, si, pero este sello aún será temporal. Los arcángeles son solo los más rápidos, Sammy; hay un montón de cosas feas viniendo por nosotros ahora y tu alma recién revivida debe haber estado dejando un muy bonito sendero para ellos.

Dean le hace una seña para que se siente sobre el metal frío del capo y se pone delante de Sam (aún a una distancia prudente, pero al menos en esta posición están a la misma altura).

-“No lo sabía”

-“Si, es mi culpa. Olvidé las vibraciones de energía residual”- Dean hace una mueca de disculpa- “Lo bueno es que eso esconderá las señales más fuertes”- apunta a la palma de Sam.

-“¿Estás diciendo que ellos pueden no saber dónde estamos exactamente?”

-“Eso es exactamente lo que espero. ¿Estás listo, Sammy?”

Sam aprieta su mano chamuscada en rojo alrededor del cuchillo- “Sólo dime que hacer”

 

*

 

-“¡Dije izquierda!”

-“¡Esta es la izquierda!

-“No, no es— mierda. Vale, mi izquierda, tu _derecha_ —”

-“Dean, esto no va a funcionar”

La manga de la camisa de Sam esta enrollada sobre su bíceps y está intentando grabar una intricada protección sobrenatural siguiendo las confusas instrucciones de Dean y usando su imaginación.

No va bien.

-“Esa linea debería ser más gruesa”- añade Dean.

-“¿La de en medio o la serpenteante?”

-“La serpenteante debería ser más recta y el punto lateral está demasiado cerca del borde del pentagrama”

-“…Mierda”- iba a tener que rehacerla- “Mira, ¿todavía funcionara si la dibujamos en mi estomago? Creo que mi brazo no está—”

-“¡No!”- Dean parece indignado- “Vamos a arreglarlo. No tienes que… mantengamos la mutilación de cuerpo al mínimo, vamos”

-“Dean”- Sam estira el brazo y solo el gesto hace que la sangre fresca brote y gotee hacia su codo. Es un desastre con apenas espacio para correcciones.

-“No, yo… mierda”- el vago sonido chirriante ya no es tan vago y la luz se ha vuelto progresivamente más intensa. El arcángel debe estarse acercando.

Dean todavía luce como si la vista de la carne destrozada de Sam le esté dando nauseas- “No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, Sammy”

Sam suelta un suspiro cansado- “Mira, tu lado protector es adorable y todo—”- Dean bufa, audiblemente- “—pero en realidad no veo otra manera. Y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo”

-“Pero…”- de repente el rostro de Dean cambia- “Espera. Muéstrame tu mano”

Sam sostiene su todavía-sangrienta mano y Dean niega con la cabeza- “La otra mano”

La extremidad ampollada que entró en Dean aún escuece un poco mientras Sam extiende sus dedos, pero desde Jess, su umbral de dolor ha sido alterado significativamente y apenas lo registra como malestar.

-“De acuerdo”- Dean le mira con una extraña mezcla de aprehensión y resolución- “De acuerdo, vamos a intentar algo. Aguanta”

Sam asiente, porque está bastante seguro que ha entendido lo que viene.

Dean se acerca unos pasos y extiende un dedo, lentamente alcanzando a ponerlo sobre el antebrazo de Sam.

El choque es instantáneo y tan poderoso como la última vez. Sam no puede evitar una brusca inhalación cuando Dean se aleja rápido— demasiado rápido, Dios, no hubo tiempo para que se construya la loca sensación y está aliviado y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

-“Jesús”- jadea Dean. Sam baja la mirada a su brazo y ve una clara marca roja donde Dean le tocó; con la forma exacta de la yema de su dedo.

-“…uh”

-“Funcionó”

-“Si”

Se miran el uno al otro- “En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo, Sam”

-“Si. Si, adelante”- no quiere que Dean vea las cicatrices en su espalda (nadie debería ser sometido a ese asqueroso espectáculo) pero la Parca no tiene que hacerlo si Sam se inclina a la derecha y no se da la vuelta.

Se quita la chaqueta y levanta su camisa, causando que Dean deje escapar una risa nerviosa.

-“Caray, ¿cuántos años te hizo prometer el demonio de las encrucijadas por esos abdominales, chico?”

-“¿Encrucijadas—?”

-“Olvídalo”- Dean se mueve lentamente hacia adelante, hasta acercarse más- “Al menos ahora sé que ahora no vas a arruinar el sello”

-“Tus instrucciones son una mierda”

-“Callare, estaba…”

Pero Sam no escucha el resto de la oración. Ni siquiera puede decir si Dean siguió hablando.

Cada célula de su cuerpo está gritando, pero si es de dolor, placer o ambos Sam no puede decirlo. Lo que lo hace de alguna forma soportable es que, mientras la agonía está definitivamente ahí, el palpitante pulso de… fuerza vital, espíritu o lo que sea que es Dean esté hecho en este momento— también le llena. La punta del dedo de Dean y el pecho de Sam están ocupando el mismo espacio cósmico, y en lugar de pelear entre sí por este, se siente como algún tipo de fusión, una comunicación.

Dean se mantiene parpadeando laboriosamente y mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras trabaja y en algún punto Sam cierra los ojos, porque Dean le atrapa mirando fijamente. Él aún está jadeando ásperamente, pero no parece poder detenerse, cada respiración más fuerte que la anterior como para estar cerca de algo muy vergonzoso, al final de esto.

Al menos consigue ahogar el gemido de frustración que quiere subir por su garganta cuando Dean finalmente retrocede.

-“Cristo”- sisea Dean y se chupa el dedo como si también le doliera. Sam encuentra la imagen de los labios rellenos alrededor del dígito enteramente de poca ayuda para su erección, pero la quemadura en el pecho le distrae lo suficiente para evitar un desastre grave. Este no es el momento para re-evaluar sus preferencias sexuales y menos aún con un auto proclamado ser no-humano.

-“¿Está terminado?”

-“Si. Se ve bien”

Sin duda se ve mejor que los dos intentos con el cuchillo: el sello es claro, de un rojo intenso y se extiende por todo el pecho de Sam hasta sus costillas inferiores.

-“Entonces, deberíamos volver a la carretera”- sugiere Sam, ansioso de tener una excusa para mirar algo que no sean las facciones de Dean.

-“Primero tenemos que limpiar el desastre que hiciste en tu brazo, Edward Manos de Tijeras”

Sam rueda los ojos- “He estado peor”

-“Si y que buenos amigos llegamos a ser durante ese tiempo”

Dean hace un movimiento para que enrolle su manga otra vez, pero Sam honestamente está manteniendo la compostura e imagina que ahora sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-“Vamos a llegar a Michigan y prometo que me bañare en antiséptico, ¿está bien?”

Consigue una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos por la molestia- “Está bien, me retracto. No sólo entiendo porque casi moriste todas esas veces, no puedo imaginar por qué no fueron _más_. ¿Estás loco? Nos detendremos en el siguiente motel que encontremos para que puedas descansar”

-“¿Descansar?”- para su extrema vergüenza, Sam puede sentir una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Está discusión se siente como sus viejas bromas, extrañamente familiar y divertido para volver a que Dean está preocupado por él- “Dean, dijiste que hay Parcas, ángeles y demonios detrás de nuestros culos… ¿y quieres que me detenga para algún tratamiento de spa?”

-“Dije ‘dormir’, ¿nunca has oído hablar de eso? Quiero que no mueras para variar”

-“Un rasguño no va a—”

-“Porque si _mueres—_ ”- interrumpe Dean alzando la voz- “—no seré capaz de alcanzarte rápido y tu alma estará disponible, para quien llegue a ti primero. PTI, los ángeles no van despacio con la tortura y nada siente más dolor que tu alma”

Al final, Sam cede y se venda lo mejor que puede usando tiras de tela de su propia camisa, mientras que Dean vigila como un halcón.

-“¿Satisfecho?”

-“Ni de cerca”- murmura Dean. Entonces le lanza a Sam otra de esas sonrisas descaradas- “Eres bienvenido a intentar rectificar la situación”

-“Cierto. Tu sin cuerpo y yo sin dormir, eso funcionaría”- sonríe Sam para sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras camina de regreso al lado del conductor. Esta bastante seguro que Dean es todo perro que ladra y no muerde, al menos cuando se trata de esta tendencia de descaradas insinuaciones y propuestas. Al infierno, incluso podría no estar atraído a los hombres, desde que Sam no le ha escuchado mencionarlo de ninguna manera seria fuera de su flirteo— y el flirteo parece ser solo consecuencia de Dean siendo muy consciente de la manera en que luce su recipiente.

-“Me rompes el corazón, hombre”

-“¿Tienes corazón?”

Dean hace la mímica de un disparo al pecho- “¡Sammy! _Golpe bajo_ ”

-“Entra en el auto, Dean”

Dean se desliza a través y pretende instalarse cómodamente en el asiento.

 

*

 

Dean le permite conducir hasta cerca de media mañana antes de ordenar a Sam que se detenga. Pasan unos cómodos minutos discutiendo motel vs auto antes de que Sam gane y Dean acepte a regañadientes la derrota, amenazando con observar a Sam todo el tiempo como un tipo raro.

Sam sabe que si hubiese estado solo, habría seguido conduciendo. Sin nadie que vigile si salud, él podría haber continuado a pesar de todo hasta que literalmente no pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos, pero una vez que Dean lo señala, se da cuenta de cuánto arde su mano derecha, las forma en que su palma izquierda pica por la costra de sangre y el intento de sigilo en lo alto de su brazo está empezando a latir un poco. Su espalda está acalambrándose peor que nunca y su cuerpo parece haber comenzado oficialmente un apagón sistemático.

Se quita los lentes y, con los parpados cayendo, se dice que Dean está haciendo de su condición algo más importante de lo que es. Aún así, tiene que admitir (en privado) que tal vez conseguir un poco de descanso no es lo peor que le podría suceder.

-“¿Cómo es que aún estas consciente?”

-“Estoy intentando rectificar la situación, Dean”- murmura Sam, removiéndose en su asiento, intentando encontrar la posición que lastime menos su espalda cuando despierte.

-“Si no fueras un enorme idiota, pensaría que hay robótica involucrada”

-“Lo siento, ¿toquetear mi alma no fue suficiente prueba?”

Está esperando una de las respuestas ingeniosas de Dean, pero esta no llega. Le echa una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro.

Y se sobresalta, porque el rostro de Dean está perfectamente enfocado en medio de un mundo borroso, incluso si los lentes de Sam están metidos cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Wow.

Dean no parece haber notado la sorpresa de Sam, porque él está mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, con preocupación- “En realidad Sam, he tenido la intención de… Uhm. Sobre el… uh… el liarnos de resurrección.

Después de un momento de duda que gastó asimilando el contraste en la nítida imagen de Dean y el fondo borroso, Sam decide dejar pasar la anomalía óptica. Como Dean dijo, ellos ni siquiera se supone estén en el mismo plano, quien sabe que otras consecuencias no naturales pueda conllevar.

-“¿…qué pasa?”- dice, sin molestarse por los lentes de nuevo.

-“Yo… bueno. Y-yo me di cuenta que, técnicamente, nunca te pedí permiso y quería decir… tienes que entender, era la única manera, de lo contrarió nunca habría—”

-“Oh, hey, no”- dice Sam apresuradamente, al darse cuenta de lo que preocupa a Dean. Es a la vez inesperada y bastante divertidamente adorable- “¿Esto es algún tipo de cosas de consentimiento?”- se vuelve, si costado gritando en protesta- “Está bien, Dean. Me trajiste de vuelta a la _vida_ ”

-“Eso en realidad no es excusa—

-“Lo es. En realidad, lo es”

-“Pensé que todo el punto de consentimiento era que _nada_ lo es”

-“Dean, fue un beso”

-“S-si, lo sé, pero…”- resopla- “Te dije sobre la tradición ¿verdad? No me preguntes por qué, pero hay algún poder en ese tipo de gesto que no funciona completamente de otra manera. Está ligado a cada leyenda, pero la base es totalmente real, tiene que ver con despertares y mierdas, y lo siento pero literalmente nada mas habría funcionado…”

El estomago de Sam se hunde y es abruptamente golpeado por el deseo de raspar un poco de la sangre del volante. Deja a Dean divagar sobre como literalmente no había otro resultado que pudiera haber buscado (ni otra posibilidad, básicamente él _no_ tenía _elección_ excepto hacer eso…) antes de finalmente hartarse.

“… lo juro, incluso ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, si me preguntaras como más—”

-“ _Está bien_ ”- dice en voz alta. Las manchas de color marrón-rojizo son malditamente difíciles de distinguir en el cuero negro, e incluso más difíciles de pelar- “Lo entiendo. Sé que no significó nada, tío, relájate. He terminado con todo eso ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, ¿puedo dormir?”

Está tan concentrado en su tarea que se pierde la forma en que la expresión de Dean se apaga un poco.

-“Esta bien. Genial. Entonces, eso es… si. Échate un sueñecito, Sammy, iré a encontrar algo de comida”

-“Pensé que no podías actuar en lo corpóreo—”

-“Dije _encontrar_ , no traer. Buenas noches”

-“Estamos a pleno día—”- pero está hablando para sí mismo, porque Dean ya se ha desvanecido.

Sam cierra los ojos y deja salir un largo y lento suspiro.

Él no sueña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Blue Oyster Club, es una banda de rock americana y una de sus canciones más famosas es (Don't Fear) The Reaper.  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo ;)


	4. Et Post (Segunda Parte)

 

 

De acuerdo al tablero del auto, Sam se despierta nueve horas después. Ese es el tramo más largo de sueño que ha tenido desde Jess, tal vez incluso es la primera vez que ha estado fuera por tantas horas, sin caer estrepitosamente de nueva en la conciencia bañado en sudor frio. Despierta lentamente, sus pensamientos lánguidos y arrugados.

Dean está sentado junto a él de nuevo, con una mirada ceñuda en su rostro.

Sam sonríe atontado y aletargado- “Te ves como la muerte”- dice con voz ronca, poniendo sus lentes sobre nariz con dedos adormilados- “la _Muerte_ ¿captas?”

-“Tenemos un problema”

-“¿Huh?”

-“Ha habido una… complicación”

Eso le sirve para despertarse con más eficacia que una dosis de expreso

-“¿Qué? ¿Con qué?”

-“Estoy siendo vigilado”

-“ _¿Qué?_ ”

-“Me refiero a mi cuerpo. Esta siendo vigilado”- Dean frota una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, pero su cabello está intacto cuando la aleja- “Demonios y tal vez alguna otra mierda, también”

-“¿Qué otra mierda?”

-“Volví para una rápida revisión, sólo para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, sabes, seguro para que aparezcas… No sé como lo encontraron pero ellos pusieron una maldita _protección_ en el lugar. _Contra mí_ ”

-“Déjame ver si entiendo”- Sam se sienta y quita el cabello de sus ojos- “¿Estás diciendo que los demonios tienen secuestrado tu cuerpo y no puedes recuperarlo porque ellos lo protegieron contra ti? _A tu propio cuerpo_ ”

-“Ellos no pueden hacer eso”- dice Dean- “Soy una fina pieza de culo y nunca sabes quién va a querer llevarse un recipiente vacío para dar una vuelta, así que tiene cada protección sobrenatural que puedas pensar y más”

-“Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?”

Ellos me encerraron y están esperándonos fuera del edificio. Así que ahora ellos no pueden entrar y yo tampoco. Pero esa no es la peor parte—”

-“Grandioso”

-“Vi un par de bastardos de ojos negros esperando, intentando mezclarse con los civiles… y entonces este tipo parado en la puerta principal. Observando. Y él no era un demonio, tenía mucho más poder que eso. Lo que mejor se me ocurre, es algún tipo de administrador del infierno de alto rango o un ángel”

-“Santa mierda”

-“Exactamente”-  ambos comparten una mirada divertida y luego la expresión de Dean se vuelve seria- “Escucha Sam, se que ‘ángel’ suena bien en teoría, pero vas a tener que confiar en mí con esto, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos hablando de soldados del cielo con sus propios intereses, no cursis querubines disparando flechas con punta de corazón. Piensa en cretinos emplumados, amantes del protocolo”

-“…gracias por la imagen mental”

Dean resopla- “Es en serio, hombre. Ustedes los humanos están envueltos en esa imagen de idiotas alados y ver la desilusión no es bonito. Los arcángeles son todo lo anterior diez veces, con un poco de ego adicional encima. Mi punto es que los vecinos de arriba son despiadados, increíblemente poderosos… y por alguna razón, están muy interesados en ti”

Sam tuvo suficiente con las empalagosas palabras de elogio de Azazel; él no quiere saber por qué los ángeles quieren algo que ver con un tipo cuya sangre corre con un toque de esencia demoniaca.

_A menos que lo que querían era que te quedaras muerto, Sam._

-“Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno”- dijo débilmente.

-“Definitivamente no”- Dean le dirige una mirada significativa- “Y este podría ser un buen momento para ponerme al día de tu relación especial con Azazel, por cierto. Porque parece que eres lo suficientemente importante para explicar una maldita batalla campal”

Está a punto de contestar que no tiene ni idea cuando un aterrador pensamiento se le ocurre- “¿Qué pasa si no es por mí? ¿Y si es a ti a quien quieren?”

Dean le mira parpadeando por un buen rato… y luego suelta una carcajada- “¿ _A mí_?”- aplaude y hace un sonido apagado- “Si fueran las Parcas quienes esperan que me aparezca, entonces sip, estoy de mierda hasta las orejas en ese departamento y lo sé… pero ¿ _demonios_? ¿Posiblemente un ángel? No soy nadie, Sam; tú eres un cazador con poderes psíquicos. Y yo sólo el desafortunado, aún así mucho más atractivo compañero”

-“Pero _perdí_. El loco juego de Azazel era para que el ganador lidere su armada de demonios fuera del infierno… y _Jake_ ganó, no yo. Por lo que sí esto es por mí, no se debe a la sangre de demonio ¿cierto? Tiene que ser sobre el asunto de ‘resucitado’ ¿no?”

Dean niega con la cabeza- “Te lo dije, un alma revivida no es suficiente para remover toda esta mierda, tiene que haber algo más. Algo sobre _tu_ alma, específicamente”

Sam asimila eso, con el estomago incómodamente revuelto.

-“Apuesto que estas empezando a desear haberme dejado muerto, ¿eh?”- dice finalmente y odia lo mucho que fracasa en sonar indiferente.

-“Cállate”

-“Mira Dean, se que traerme de vuelta va a meterte en un montón de problema, pero… ¿de cuán malo estamos hablando aquí?”

Dean se encoge de hombros- “Mucho, probablemente”

_¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?”_

-“¿Puedes ser más especifico?”

-“Bueno, he sido un buen soldadito hasta ahora, así que… no estoy seguro. Tessa fue sólo un intento de control de daño, sin embargo. Ellos probablemente pensaron que podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, para que ella y yo revertiéramos algo”- resopló- “Buen intento. Pero el gran jefe tiene cosas mucho peores que ella bajo la manga y es algo bueno que el lugar esté escondido de mi propia especie, también”

La preocupación de Sam solo se ha duplicado gracias a esa pequeña pieza de información, pero trata de esconderlo tanto como puede.

-“Bueno, al menos Cerbero te quiere ¿no?”- dice con voz temblorosa.

Eso consigue hacerle reír- “Si. Si, ahí está”

Cuando no puede pensar en nada más que decir, enciende el auto y vuelve a la carretera, ignorando la necesidad de estirarse, caminar y _comer_. Un poco de agua también sería agradable.

 

***

 

Es bastante bizarro, cuan fácil y sin problemas es pasar tiempo con Dean. Las horas en la carretera pasan volando, ya sea en un cómodo silencio o hablando acerca de nada y de todo (discuten sobre Chuck Norris contra Jet Li durante una hora, luego de alguna manera, eso lleva a un debate de regaliz contra palomitas como comida de película) y la palabra ‘amigos’ sigue repiqueteando en la mente de Sam. ¿Son amigos? No está seguro, pero tampoco va a preguntarle a Dean, duda que pueda manejar la infinita risa burlona que sin duda le seguiría a eso.

Se detienen por comida, gasolina y vendas esa noche, pero desde que Sam tuvo un muy buen descanso, escoge seguir conduciendo. Afortunadamente, Dean no objeta (bueno, deja de objetar una vez que Sam limpia las heridas y se cubre en envoltorios estériles)

Con Dean a su lado, el estomago lleno, un maletero lleno de provisiones y café caliente para beber mientras conduce, Sam están tan cerca de algo parecido a la alegría que ni siquiera siente una punzada de culpa, después de pagar con una de sus tarjetas falsas. Le pide a Dean que le ponga al tanto de todo el conocimiento tradicional sobre la Muerte que pueda recordar, Dean accede a regañadientes (pero evita cuidadosamente hablar de sí mismo).

-“… y mi departamento está a cargo de su transición”

-“Transición”

-“Sip. Llevamos a cada alma donde necesita ir, ya sabes: arriba, abajo u… otro. Mantenemos la cuenta, les guiamos y protegemos, todo el lío. Pero una vez que el alma llega a su destino, entonces cambia de jurisdicción. Cielo, Infierno… donde sea que termine… ellos tienen sus propias leyes de lo que se puede o no se puede hacer a un alma, una vez admitida”

Sam asiente, todo mientras piensa en signos de exclamación.

-“ _Tu_ alma nunca alcanzó su destino, pero eso significaría solo una parte interesada, ¿entiendes? Si fuera solo un demonio, eso tendría sentido. El cielo ni siquiera habría mandado un ángel, mucho menos un arcángel, pero no sospecharía de un humilde querubín bajando a preguntar sobre tu paradero”- Sam lo habría estado, porque no hay manera que vaya a ir arriba. Simplemente no hay manera- “¿Pero un maldito _arcángel_ apareciendo segundos después de que estás de vuelta _y_ múltiples demonios apostándose junto a mi culo con la esperanza de que aparezcas? No hay forma de que eso sea normal para solo cualquier humano perdido. Gira a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección”

Contrario a lo que Sam esperaba, la dirección de Dean no le dirige hacia un almacén abandonado lejos de la población humana. El vecindario parece estar lejos de amigablemente-familiar, pero hay un montón de testigos potenciales caminando por ahí, cuando Dean finalmente señala la última planta de un edificio de departamentos oscuro y de apariencia deslucida.

-“Huh”- dice Sam- “¿Vives aquí?”

-“No vivo en ninguna parte, eso sería estúpido”

Sam le dirige una mirada ofendida.

-“Me muevo mucho”- aclara Dean- “La cosecha de almas es un negocio en auge Sammy, nuca nos quedamos sin clientes y siempre hay trabajo que hacer”- sonríe- “Además, los beneficios son terribles, sin seguro dental y con apenas tienes tiempo libre”

-“Pensé que podías teletransportarte”

-“Puedo; y seguiría siendo estúpido establecer un campamento base en un sitio, sin cambiarlo regularmente. Te dije sobre ser un copo de nieve especial ¿cierto? No puedo simplemente dejar un recipiente vacío en la misma dirección todo el tiempo”

-“¿No hay seguro médico, eh?”- dice Sam con una sonrisa.

Dean le devuelve la sonrisa- “No hay seguro médico”

Sam estaciona el inmenso y visible auto al otro lado de la calle y está por abrir la puerta cuando Dean vocifera: _“Espera”_

Vuelve a sentarse lentamente- “¿Demonios?”

-“Si. La querida Mami empujando la carriola vacía, el chico sin hogar leyendo la revista y el Sr. Técnico con el overol gris. Pero ellos no son los que me preocupan”

Sam mira a su alrededor, intentando separar lo ordinario de lo extraordinario; lo natural de lo… _no_ natural.

-“Echa un vistazo al exhibicionista de la gabardina por la cabina telefónica pintada.

Localiza a la figura de inmediato. Un hombre en un— bueno, si, se parece a lo que Sam solía pensar como ‘abrigo del Inspector Gadget’— está de pie dando la espalda a su lado de la carretera. El hombre está mirando al bloque de departamentos que Dean señaló y está perfectamente inmóvil.

-“Esa cosa es poderosa”- remarca Dean- “Definitivamente podría ser angelical, pero no entiendo por qué no ha acabado con los demonios, todavía”

-“Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan?”

-“Bueno, yo no puedo entrar en el edificio hasta que alguien rompa el sello en la puerta principal”

Sam lo mira, perplejo. Hay un montón de arte callejero en y alrededor de ella, pero no hay marcas de quemaduras, ni marcas de color rojo oxidado que se destaquen sospechosamente- “… pero no hay ningún sello en la puerta principal”

-“No está dibujada en sangre, si es lo que estas pensando”- dice Dean- “Mira otra vez”

Sam lo hace y se fija en un garabato negro que había descartado como algún tipo de marca de una pandilla.

-“Oh”

Entonces, se da cuenta de lo que eso implica.

-“Espera, ¿estás diciendo que nosotros pudimos simplemente haber _hecho a lápiz todo esto_?”- dice en voz alta señalando a las múltiples extremidades que tenía con vendas alrededor.

-“Por supuesto que no, la tinta en la piel tiene que ser permanente o no funciona. Y no vi un salón de tatuajes a mano. ¿tú si?”

Touché- “Bien. Entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga?”

Dean frunce el ceño- “¿Qué quieres decir?”

-“¿Cómo distraemos a los demonios, para que pueda borrar el sello?”

-“¿Tú?”- Dean parece horrorizado- “Desnutrido, falto de sueño, atrayente de lo sobrenatural, _¿Tú?_ De ninguna manera”

-“Pero… ¿Cómo más vamos a hacerlo? No serás capaz de acercarte sin que ellos te atrapen”

Dean se ve casi ofendido por eso- “Hey, los arcángeles pueden ser un poco fuertes para el pobrecillo de mí, pero puedo manejar a un par de demonios de bajo nivel”

-“Pero—”

-“Los demonios no están al cien por ciento en el plano corporal, así es como ellos mueven sus recipientes junto con ellos. Puedo pelear contra ellos”

La posibilidad de que Dean saliera herido es más aterradora de lo que Sam quiere admitir.

-“¿Qué hay del Tío de Gabardina? Dijiste que era poderoso”

-“No es un arcángel”- dice Dean con un encogimiento de hombros.

-“Acabas de decir que no sabías que era”- replica Sam, exasperado. Dean abre la boca para discutir pero Sam le interrumpe- “Y saber lo que no es, es lo opuesto a útil, Dean”

-“Es así, sin embargo—”

-“Son bienvenidos a preguntar”

Sam salta lo que se siente como un pie en el aire y Dean, en realidad, deja escapar un grito ahogado.

El Tío de Gabardina está sentado en el asiento trasero.

-“ _¡Jesucristo!_ ”

-“Soy un ángel del señor”

El hombre se sienta hacia adelante y añade, en lo que consigue ser formal sinceridad:

-“Y en realidad, mi nombre es Castiel”

La respiración de Sam deja su cuerpo deprisa y el entendimiento le golpea como un mazo.

_Hay un ángel en el asiento trasero de su auto robado_.

-“Ángel o no, una pequeña advertencia habría sido agradable”- está diciendo Dean- “Pensaba que tu gente valora los modales y toda esa mierda”

De repente es como si no puede pensar más allá de: ángel, asiento trasero, vehículo robado. Sam rezó a Dios cada noche por doce años, porque John le había dicho que su madre solía hacer lo mismo y hay un ángel a menos de tres pies de él.

Un verdadero ángel esta hablándole desde el asiento trasero del auto que allanó, después de que volvió a la vida porque su Parca le besó, lo cual por alguna razón deshizo la mortal puñalada que sufrió peleando por su vida contra un grupo de personas de su edad, quienes fueron escogidos por el mismo demonio de ojos amarillos que asesinó a la familia de Sam, en la remota posibilidad de que eso le conduciría lo suficiente a la oscuridad para liderar una _marcha de demonios a través de las puertas del infierno—_

-“Sammy, _respira_ ”

Dean está agitando una mano en frente de sus ojos, haciendo que el ángel Castiel parpadee dentro y fuera de su vista.

Sam se espabila.

-“Si, si, lo siento”

Su vida se ha convertido en algo ligeramente abrumador, es todo.

-“¿Estás bien?”

Antes de que Sam pueda responder a la suave pregunta de Dean, Castiel se sienta hacia adelante un poco más- “Traigo saludos formales del cielo, Dean y Sam Winchester”- dice.

Él está usando un traje ligeramente arrugado bajo la gabardina, con una corbata azul que no combina bien con sus ojos. Viéndolo apropiadamente después de un par de respiraciones profundas, Sam tiene que admitir que el efecto no es nada trascendental. No está seguro de que esperaba de un ser increíblemente poderoso, pero un atractivo contador de impuestos no lo era

Sin embargo, se escucha decir: “Eres realmente un ángel” y vergonzosamente, le sale bastante sin aliento. Puede sentir a Dean mirándole con la boca abierta.

Castiel inclina a un lado su cabeza. Parece que no parpadea, nunca.

-“Si. Y tú eres uno de los doce mil demoniacos”- responde. Suena bastante tranquilo, como si solo estuviesen intercambiando una pequeña charla.

Sam no tenía una respuesta lista para tal declaración.

Probablemente es algo bueno que Dean se encargara desde ahí- “Genial y yo soy la Parca que completa este trío de interespecies. Eso termina con los cumplidos ¿verdad? Bien. Quieres decirme ¿por qué estás haciendo una ventana indiscreta inversa en mi departamento?”

Castiel parpadea, invalidando la teoría de Sam, y se vuelve para mirar a Dean.

-“Fui asignado a vigilar tu recipiente, Dean”

Dean hace una mueca vagamente asqueada- “Eso es… espeluznante”

-“ _Dean_ ”- sisea Sam. Apariencia superficial a parte, Castiel es un ángel. Seguramente hay consecuencias por hablar mal de un soldado del señor.

-“¿Qué? ¡Lo es!”- protesta Dean. Y señala a Castiel con un dedo acusador- “¿Qué quiere hacerle a mi cuerpo, amigo?”

Sam se golpea la frente con su palma ante eso.

Castiel parece cortésmente confundido- “…Nada. Estaba vigilándolo por ti”

-“Entiendo. ¿Por qué?”

-“No entiendo”

-“¿Qué quieres de nosotros?”- dice Dean impaciente.

La educada perplejidad está acercándose a total incomprensión- “No entiendo la pregunta”

Dean parece casi a punto de tener un aneurisma- “¿Cuál _parte_?”

Sam quiere pedirle que sea más agradable con el ser celestial, pero en este punto se conformaría con que Dean no mostrara los dientes tan agresivamente.

-“Sam está en una posición única para detener a Azazel de abrir las puertas del Infierno”- dice Castiel lentamente- “No hay duda de que no quiero nada de ustedes, seguramente ustedes son quienes se beneficiarían con mi ayuda”

-“No queremos tu ayuda”- dice Dean bruscamente. Sam vuelve los ojos muy abiertos hacia él y para cuando mira atrás para disculparse con Castiel, el ángel se ha desvanecido”

-“ _Tío_ ”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Al menos podrías haberle escuchado”

-“Los ángeles puede que no mientan, pero te apuesto cualquier cosa a que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad”- dice Dean con resolución.

-“No te dejes engañar por un recipiente de grandes ojos color celeste, Sam. Este Castiel es una criatura de inmenso poder y si nos está ofreciendo ayuda, es sólo porque—”

-“La necesitan”

Ambos saltan de nuevo.

Castiel está de vuelta.

-“Los demonios ya no son una amenaza para nosotros”- dice simplemente.

Sam se gira para mirar por la ventana. Todavía hay algunos peatones caminando por ahí, pero el técnico, el indigente y la mujer con la carriola se han desvanecido. Nadie está gritando, por lo que parece que Castiel consiguió hacerlo bajo el radar, también.

Se vuelve de nuevo para intercambiar una mirada con Dean- “Acabas de matar a tres demonios en cuestión de segundos”- aclara Sam, los ojos fijos en Dean. Porque, en su opinión, eso es bastante impresionante y Castiel es un _ángel_. Detener a Azazel suena a algo que Sam desea hacer y con un ser igual a este hombre de su lado, parece que hay una buena oportunidad de que tengan éxito. Quiere muerto a Azazel, esa ha sido la razón para quedarse allí desde un inicio.

-“¿Dejaste a los recipientes?”- pregunta Dean, sosteniendo también la mirada de Sam.

-“No había tiempo, los demonios podrían haberse desvanecido y escapar para alertar a sus superiores. Sin embargo, moví los cuerpos lejos, así tus compañeros de trabajo no visitaran está área en un futuro inmediato”

Dean le dirige a Sam una mirada intencionada, pero la explicación de Castiel suena bastante razonable para él. Trágico, pero inevitable.

-“Si Destino ha visto apropiado reunirlos a ambos, deber ser por algo importante”- Castiel continua. Hay una pequeña pausa y luego añade- “Ella es bastante minuciosa sobre estas cosas, todavía no ha cometido un error”

-“Destino es un—”

Dean levanta una mano- “Sammy, no es el momento”

-“Vengar la muerte de su madre y evitar el reinado del Infierno en la tierra, en un solo movimiento sin duda cuenta como importante”

La forma en lo que dice le llega a Sam; voz áspera-rasposa estableciendo hechos simples, sin súplicas o endulzándolo para convencerles. Asiente junto con las palabras de Castiel.

Dean se aclarar la garganta ruidosamente y se mueve como si estuviera a punto de levantarse y salir del auto- “Mira, eso suena excelente y todo, pero si Sam y yo decidimos hacer eso, lo haremos en nuestros propios términos, gracias”

-“Solo quiero ayudar, no interferir”- le asegura Castiel.

-“Y estoy seguro que después que Sam haga todo lo que ustedes quieren, simplemente le dejaran vivir sus días naturales cazando en paz ¿cierto? ¿A un chico de los doce mil demoniacos? He escuchado que tus amigos son muy generosos haciendo excepciones con este tipo de cosas”

El ángel no dice nada.

Sam también está callado. En realidad, él nunca planeó tener una vida después de matar a Azazel, pero Dean parece decidido a que viva una.

-“No lo creo. Entonces eso es un ‘gracias, pero no gracias’ de nosotros. Lo siento”

Esta a mitad de camino para salir por la puerta cuando Castiel se estira y coloca un delgado dedo en la parte posterior de su mano.

Dean se queda inmóvil y de repente, Sam lo entiende. La gabardina era divertida y el traje parecía que no había sido planchado en un tiempo, pero hay este momento— unos cuantos segundos confinados en el auto clásico que se encontraron a un lado de la carretera— cuando Castiel es tan evidentemente amenazador que el universo parece estar conteniendo la respiración. El cielo se obscurece y los ojos azul eléctrico brillan como si hubiera algo blanco-glacial en la profundidad de las pupilas del ángel. Algo sagrado y letal.

_-“No puedo permitir que te vayas”_

Las palabras flotan en el aire, haciendo eco (“… _te vayas… vayas… ayas…”_ )

Castiel está mirando a Dean y Dean mira a Castiel y se siente que podría continuar por siempre hasta que, para confusión de Sam, Dean rompe el punto muerto para mirarle. Y le sonríe tranquilizador, libera su mano, todo temeraria valentía de nuevo.

-“Nos necesitas, más de lo que te necesitamos”- afirma, saliendo y dándose la vuelta para inclinarse en el interior. Si la ventana del auto estuviera abierta, casi podría parecer que está mirando hacia adentro, la cadera inclinada casualmente (tal como esta, su torso pasa a través del cristal).

El cielo se ha despejado y la luz blanca en los ojos de Castiel se ha ido.

-“No quería asustarte, pero debes entender que es mi obligación ayudar y supervisar en la derrota de Azazel…”

-“Oh, _supervisar,_ ¿cierto? Esa es una palabra que no usaste antes”- Dean le hace un movimiento a Sam como de ahuyentar algo, para que salga del auto- “Voy a ir por mi cuerpo ahora y Sam viene a ayudarme. Todo el edificio de departamentos es a prueba de ángeles, así que tú vas a tener que esperar en el auto. Una vez que todos en este equipo estén corporalmente capaces, podemos discutir tanto como quieras”

Castiel no se mueve para seguirles, simplemente lo piensa por un segundo antes de asentir. El sutil gesto deja bastante claro que esto es algo que él está _permitiendo_.

Sam no está seguro de cómo se siente dejando a un ángel esperando en el auto, pero al menos son solo Dean y él de nuevo.

-“Dean—”

-“Aún nos puede escuchar”- le interrumpe Dean. Sam aprecia que Dean pretenda caminar con él, en lugar de desvanecerse al interior del departamento, pero está muy consciente del hecho de que está en riesgo de ser tomado por un esquizofrénico.

-“Está bien”

Romper el sello resulta que significa raspar el grafiti hasta que hay una grieta continua y luego todo lo que Sam tiene que hacer es discretamente forzar la cerradura. Y están dentro.

El edificio esta deteriorado y polvoriento de una manera que deja muy claro que no hay ningún servicio de limpieza apareciendo pronto. La pálida luz del sol se filtra a través de las ventanas sucias para crear una luz ámbar, espesa y rica con motas de polvo dorado arremolinándose en el aire.

Sam cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y se vuelve para encontrar a Dean de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el traje negro captura extrañamente la luz. Luce extremadamente poco impresionado.

-“¿…qué?”

-“Buen trabajo ahí, en no dejar que todo el asunto del ‘ángel’ te afecte”

Sam siente el calor en sus mejillas- “No sé de qué estás hablando”

-“ _Realmente eres un ángel_ ”- suspira Dean, en un agudo falsete que no suena para nada como Sam- “¿Qué demonios fue eso? Sonabas como un cachorrito deslumbrado”

-“ _No_ lo hice”

Dean resopla- “Lo hiciste. Tío te advertí sobre los ángeles por una razón: no confíes en el conocimiento tradicional, porque la mayoría está equivocado y no puedes dejar que te engañen—”

-“—por un recipiente de ojos azules, ya dijiste eso. ¿Estás seguro que se encargaron de los demonios?”- Sam comienza a subir las escaleras.

-“Si. También estamos seguros que tu nuevo flechazo-masculino estará esperando por nosotros cuando queramos irnos”

Sam ignora eso.

El departamento, cuando ellos por fin llegan a este, es oscuridad total; con ventanas tapiadas.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra todo se vuelve negro y Sam no puede decir la diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Sus pasos vacilan hasta que escucha la ronca voz sin cuerpo de Dean.

-“Hay un interruptor de luz cerca de la puerta”

Se vuelve y torpemente recorre la pared de arriba a abajo, sintiendo la pintura descarapelarse bajo sus uñas. Finalmente, su pulgar roza el interruptor.

Lo enciende.

La vista revelada es irreal, incluso considerando todo lo que Sam ha pasado.

Para empezar, no es una luz halógena ordinaria, sino una luz negra bañando todo en un profundo matiz purpura-azulado. Y la fuente de iluminación no es la bombilla, viene de las paredes, pisos, ventanas y techo, porque todos están completamente cubiertos con símbolos.

Abarcando todas las culturas, religiones, tamaños y formas, los dibujos proporcionan una pálida fluorescencia iridiscente. El departamento está completamente vacío de mobiliario o electrodomésticos y cada centímetro cuadrado de esta ha sido pintado. Los sellos protectores forman un vasto patrón circular en remolino, no instantáneamente aparente, que lentamente atrae los ojos de Sam a mitad de la habitación.

Hay una forma acostada en un colchón en el suelo, iluminada por el brillante mar de pintura.

-“¿Ese es…?”- susurra.

-“Sip. El viejo yo”

Sam camina hacia adelante sin pedir permiso. Quiere ver, necesita hacerlo.

-“He estado fuera por casi tres días, así que… no me lo eches en cara”

Sam apenas escucha eso. El cuerpo de Dean está de costado, de espaldas a él, por lo que da la vuelta con piernas temblorosas. Ha estado esperando esto desde que averiguó que Dean tenía un cuerpo, pero el deseo subyacente por saber más sobre su Parca, por verle desnudo y vulnerable en la forma que Dean ha visto a Sam tantas veces, ha estado allí mucho más tiempo.

Dean se encuentra dormido, las facciones relajadas en la inconsciencia y la boca entreabierta. Una bolsa de intravenosa vacía conectada a su antebrazo.

El primer pensamiento de Sam es que se ve tan… _real_.

Está usando un combo de camiseta y vaqueros sencillos, pero son las minucias los que golpean a Sam con fuerza. Examinar el cuerpo de Dean de cerca y completamente a su libertad, es una experiencia que nunca se había atrevido a permitirse con su Parca y ahora ve que Parca-Dean es perfecto de una manera irreal debido a su falta de _detalles_. Sam había pensado que estaba demasiado bien hecho para ser una mera proyección, pero ahora es claro que estaba simplemente demasiado bien hecho y punto. Este cuerpo luce accesible en una forma que el espíritu no, porque este Dean tiene poros, una sombra de barba, marcas de la almohada, _pecas_. Un montón de pecas, en realidad. Él es increíble.

-“¿Quieres probar suerte como el Príncipe Encantador que me despierta?”

Sam se sobresalta.

Su Parca está de pie sobre él, mirando hacía Sam con una sonrisa vacilante- “Ser realmente asombroso como un espíritu que camina significa que puedes hacer cambios menores en tu forma espiritual. No puedo convertirme en un dragón y no puedo mover cosas igual que un poltergeist, pero hey, al menos tengo la habilidad de aplicarme Photoshop de ultratumba”

Sam baja la mirada al hombre durmiendo.

-“Por ejemplo, el uniforme no es completamente real, porque no hay manera que pueda permitirme un traje como ese. La cosecha de almas es una sorprendentemente mala manera de ganarse la vida”- divaga Dean- “Oh, y no tengo tatuajes en forma espiritual tampoco, porque aparentemente ‘no son profesionales’”

-“¿Por qué te deshiciste de las pecas?”- Sam se escucha preguntar.

Hay un silencio de incredulidad (podría no haber un sonido, pero la falta de sonido esta chorreando incredulidad)

-“¿Uhm, porque se ven mal?”

-“No, no lo hacen”- Sam levanta la vista desde donde esta agachado y le sonríe a Dean para aligerar el momento. Esta a empezando a darse cuenta de que, tan difícil de creer como pueda ser, Dean parece estar cohibido por su aspecto- “Definitivamente te habría seguido a la luz la primera vez, si tenías _pecas_ ”

Dean resopla- “Anotado. ¿Cuánto tiempo se te permite mirarme dormir, antes que sea espeluznante? Porque ya se siente un poco espeluznante, hombre y sabes que _Crepúsculo_ era un desastre”

-“Cierto”- se pone de pie- “Lo siento. Es solo que… eres exactamente el mismo, pero hay… más cosas”

-“¿Más… cosas?”

-“Como las pecas. Y la…”- _la forma en que eres real. El hecho de que finalmente seré capaz de tocar tu piel, sí me dejas_ \- “No lo sé”

Dean sonríe- “La elocuencia es totalmente lo tuyo”

-“¿No es este el momento para que te beses?”

No es que él lo haya estado anticipando, en absoluto, desde que se le ocurrió la idea.

La sonrisa de Dean se convierte en una obscena sonrisa de suficiencia- “Pues sí, lo es. Me atrevo a sugerir que, ¿has estado soñando con este momento desde que eras una pequeña niña?”

Sam se resiste a la tentación de sacarle la lengua a su Parca y retrocede unos pasos.

Dean alardea al arrodillarse delante de su propio cuerpo- “Disfrútalo, Sammy, sólo conseguirás ver esto una vez”

Ambos Dean son iluminados por la luz azul de luciérnaga, pero Dean-corpóreo la captura mucho mejor que Dean-espíritu. Dean-espíritu está envuelto en oscuridad y es visible por sus propios medios, como si su fuente de luz provenga de otro lugar. Como si él no perteneciera aquí.

El movimiento es rápido y practicado, y Sam recuerda que Dean hace esto muy a menudo. Su Parca se inclina hacia adelante, una mano abierta igual a si estuviese apoyándose en su propio pecho y entonces, los labios gruesos desciende sombre su imagen en espejo.

En el momento que hacen contacto, el espíritu de Dean se destella en dorado brillante y se convierte en una espesa niebla que pierde toda forma identificable. Se eleva hacia el interior de su boca y llena su cuerpo en destellos pulsantes que trazan su caja torácica, hasta que el resplandor dorado parece absorberse en la carne y comienza a desvanecerse.

Sam sólo tiene que esperar un segundo.

Dean vuelve con un jadeo ahogado y lo primero que hace es girar y dar arcadas por unos momentos, tosiendo y maldiciendo sin llegar a vomitar.

-“¿Dean?”

Él inhala una respiración jadeante.

-“Novena reanimación al hilo sin vomitar”- dice con voz ronca- “Nuevo maldito record. Bien por mi”

Sam no se había dado cuenta que estaba esperando que Dean sea diferente hasta que es obvio que el hombre es exactamente el mismo.

-“¿Cómo te sientes?”

-“Hambriento”- le da un tirón a la intravenosa con una fuerza que hace estremecerse a Sam- “Coma mágico o no, necesito mantenimiento”- se sienta y unas botas desgastadas raspan el suelo.

-“Hay comida en el maletero, ¿recuerdas? ¿Me hiciste comprar ese pay de arándanos?”

-“Genial”

Mientras Dean mueve los pies y se prepara a sí mismo para ponerse de pie, Sam discretamente baja sus lentes un momento para comprobar que él es tan borroso como el fondo. Lo es. Cuando Sam los empuja de nuevo sobre su nariz, no puede evitar darse cuenta de los dedos callosos de Dean, sus antebrazos llenos de venas y los fuertes bíceps.

Un intrincado diseño en negro se asoma por debajo de su cuello en V.

Después de verle en su impecable traje negro por tanto tiempo, una simple camiseta le hace parecer prácticamente desnudo.

-“¿Dean?”

A pesar de arrastrar sus pies, la Parca aún no había hecho un movimiento para levantarse del colchón.

-“¿Necesitas una mano?”- pregunta Sam.

Dean sonríe condescendiente- “Este no es mi primer rodeo, Sammy”- y se impulsa hacia adelante.

Está de pie por menos de un segundo antes de vacilar precariamente.

Sam le agarra antes de que colapse; está cerca. Y hay algo más sobre este cuerpo que Sam no había considerado: Dean es _pesado_. Sus brazos están formados con cordones de músculos; sus hombros amplios y voluminosos. Y él es alto— no tan alto como Sam (nadie lo es), pero aún así por encima del promedio. Por alguna razón, Sam en realidad no había anticipado algo tan obvio como el peso de Dean, no había calculado la masa y la solidez de la forma de Dean. Eso ayuda a anclar más el concepto de que, ahora, Dean es más real que nunca. Dean es igual a él.

Dean también huele como alguien que no ha tenido una ducha en un rato, pero hasta eso es reconfortantemente humano. Muchos sentidos nuevos.

-“Tío, estoy halagado y todo, pero he estado en coma por las últimas sesenta y tantas horas, necesito mi periodo de recuperación”

Ellos están prácticamente parados nariz-con-nariz. La piel de Dean tiene la calidez del sueño y las pecas de oro en polvo, están _por todas partes_.

-“Cierto”

Deja ir a Dean y la Parca permanece de pie está vez.

-“Maldito hombre-montaña”- se queja Dean, pero sus labios se contraen- “¿Con qué demonios te alimentaban tus padres para crecer, de todos modos?”

Sam pretende pensarlo- “Culpa y alcoholismo, por lo general”

Eso consigue que Dean luzca instantáneamente arrepentido- “Mierda, Sam”

Sam hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia- “Mi papa hizo lo mejor que pudo, no todo fue malo. Está olvidado”- y de verdad lo está- “Entonces, este sitio es…”- mira alrededor de la habitación color purpura oscuro- “—acogedor. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?”

-“Nah. Ha sido comprometido”- Dean estira los brazos sobre su cabeza, arqueando la espalda. Una franja de su estomago se asoma por encima del cinturón de sus vaqueros- “Primero, necesitamos deshacernos de tu nuevo niño bonito y entonces necesitamos proteger el auto apropiadamente, para que pueda encontrarnos una casa de seguridad, reagruparnos un poco. Tal vez ver cuánto puedes aguantar sin sufrir una herida seria”

Sam había rodado los ojos a la burla del ‘niño bonito’, pero se rehúsa a hacer comentarios al respecto- “¿Cómo se supone nos desharemos de un ángel?”

-“De la misma manera que lo hicimos la última vez, sólo que más genial”- Dean se dirige hacia la ventana más cercana y el chirrido de sus pies sobre las tablas del suelo, es algo que Sam no se había dado cuenta que antes faltaba. Dean-corpóreo viene con ruido de fondo- “Hay un especial sello de sangre que lo alejara y a cualquier otro sirviente celestial dentro de una milla de radio—”

-“Dean”- interrumpe Sam.

Dean pone una mirada en su rostro, como si pudiese decir que no va a gustarle lo que Sam diga a continuación- “¿Qué?”

-“Escucha, se que sabes más sobre ángeles que yo, pero… él dijo que sólo quiere ayudar”

La mandíbula de Dean se endurece, y si, luce enfurecido ahora. Cuando comienza a dar un tirón en una de las tablas de madera, sus movimientos son bruscos, con una ira firmemente controlada.

-“Si Sam, él dijo eso, _Dios mío_ eso debe significar que sus intenciones son puras y tu virtud permanecerá intacta”- _Crack_. Los clavos ceden y la plancha se sale, dejando que el brillante sol del medio día inunde la habitación- “No es que yo no arriesgara mi cuello por ti hace un par de día, ni nada de eso”- continua Dean, parpadeando adormilado en la luz- “No es como si te conociera de años”- Una segunda placa es arrancada con más facilidad- “Quiero decir, al diablo, _Castiel_ estuvo ahí para ti cuanto te volviste psicópata después que la chica a la que amabas tanto murió, ¿cierto?”

-“No”- Sam se atraganta. Repentinamente, está al mismo nivel de furia que Dean- “No te _atrevas_ a hablar de ella así”

Sus ojos pican con la familiar picazón de lágrimas no derramadas.

-“Lo siento”

Sam niega con la cabeza. Jess es intocable y él no puede… no tiene…

-“Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, Sam. No quise decir eso”

Dean da unos pasos hacía él, pálido en la luz del sol y lo único que está completamente sin cambios de su forma espiritual es el brillo antinatural de sus ojos verdes.

-“Yo tampoco estuve ahí para ti. No sé en que estaba pensando. Es solo que… eres todo inocente y confiado con este tío, eso no te deja ver lo _peligroso_ que es. Solo estoy tratando de cuidar de ti”

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué?_

-“Está… bueno, no está bien, pero vamos a olvidarlo”

-“De acuerdo. Yo realmente—”

-“Olvídalo”- repite Sam firmemente- “Y trataré de bajarle el tono en torno a Castiel”

-“Hey, si quieres ser así _conmigo_ eso está completamente bien” dice Dean con una sonrisa incierta. Entonces, asiente con la cabeza como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele- “Oh, hey, ¿cómo es que nunca estuviste deslumbrado por mi? Ni siquiera al principio”

-“Vamos, no es tan malo”

-“¿Qué, es solo con los ángeles? ¿Las Parcas no son lo bastante sofisticados para ti?”

-“ _Dean_ ”

Dean se ríe por lo bajo- “Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo. Eres de los que rezan ¿no es así?”

Sam tiene un breve flashazo de sí mismo a los ocho años, arrodillado junto a la cama en un motel con las manos apretadas sobre las cobijas, como había visto a la gente hacerlo en las películas. Cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza y pedía porque su hermano le salvara una vez más.

-“Solía serlo”

Dean asiente- “Bueno, odio romper tu burbuja, pero nos desharemos de él. Y aquí está el cómo…”

 

***

 

-“Dean. Tu forma corpórea es tan convencional y estéticamente agradable como tu proyección espiritual”

Dean se estremece mientras enciende el auto- “… Vaya. Gracias”

Sam ríe disimuladamente.

-“¿Has decidido aceptar mi indudablemente invaluable ayuda?”- inquiere Castiel. Está sentado en la misma posición en que lo dejaron y parece que no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

-“Absolutamente”- dice Dean, pisándole a fondo para conseguir alejarse tanto de los civiles como sea posible- “Nos dimos cuenta de cuan generoso de tu parte fue dejar a los demonios pasar el rato el tiempo necesario para mostrarnos tus poderes”

El ángel arruga el rostro confundido- “Te estás burlando de mi”

-“Diez puntos para el santo gilipollas”

-“Harías bien en reconsiderar esto, Winchester”

Sam frunce el ceño- “Aún vamos a detener al demonio de ojos amarillo. Sólo… sin ti”

-“Sammy es de verdad educado”- dice Dean con voz cansina, tomando una curva una velocidad impresionante. Ellos están comenzando a dejar atrás incluso la periferia de la ciudad detrás- “Yo no lo soy. Quiero que nos dejes solos”

-“Te dije que esa no era una opción”- Castiel dice. Las facciones de su recipiente están rígidas con enojo y el brillo en el interior de sus pupilas está de vuelta.

-“¿No?”

Los ojos de Castiel resplandecen más, su voz hace eco de nuevo- _“No”_

Dean mira a su alrededor, fuera de la ventana. Están cerca de una línea de ferrocarril abandonada, conveniente y carente de testigos.

-“¿Quieres hacer los honores, Sam?”

Sam levanta una mano mojada con sangre.

-“Lo siento”- le dice al ángel y presiona su mano en su pecho.

Hay un destello cegador y un poderoso viento golpea la figura de Sam. Cuando abre sus ojos, Castiel se ha ido y Dean está luchando por enderezar el auto y mantenerlo en la carretera.

-“¿Estás bien?”- dice Dean de inmediato.

-“Si, si estoy bien. No dolió”

Sam se limpia la sangre en su pierna. Es de Dean, porque la Parca se negó en redondo a dejar que Sam obtuviera incluso otro rasguño.

_‘Funciona como una recarga total de batería de la marca en tu pecho’_ , había dicho Dean, _‘La sangres es poderosa’_

_‘Si. Y antihigiénica’_

Aparentemente, la marca que Dean quemó en él es, especialmente, para desterrar ángeles. Además de funcionar para ocultar al portador, envía a un ser sagrado a miles de millas si es activado con sangre. Sam quiere dibujarlo, escanearlo, encerrarse en una biblioteca e investigar todo sobre estos símbolos nuevos que está aprendiendo, pero desafortunadamente ellos no tienen tiempo.

En cambio, está atascado tratando de limpiar con saliva el desastre que hicieron; las manchas rojas de la sangre de Dean son difíciles de quitar de las arrugas y líneas de su mano.

-“Mataría por una ducha de agua caliente”- gruñe Dean un poco más tarde.

-“Se nota. Apestas”

Dean golpea su brazo y Sam sonríe, empujándole hacia él. El contacto se siente… bien. Sam no había estado tonteando así con nadie desde la Universidad. Desde Jess.

-“Perra”

-“Hey, tú lo dijiste primero”

-“Tú no estás en un lecho de rosas, sabes. Al menos yo he estado en un coma inducido mágicamente.

-“Claro, Dean”

Los ojos de Dean se arrugan en las esquinas cuando sonríe.

-“Deberíamos detenernos en un motel esta noche”- cuando Sam no discute de inmediato, la sonrisa de Dean se ensancha- “Las bolsas de hechizos funcionaran como ocultamiento temporal y no quiero saber cuánto tiempo has estado usando la misma ropa interior”

-“No tanto como tú”

-“Coma _mágico_ , Sammy. No es como si me orinara a mí mismo”- Y después de una breve pausa añade- “¿Pero quién dice que estoy llevando ropa interior?

La réplica de Sam se atora en su garganta y Dean parece irritantemente complacido consigo mismo por el resto del viaje.


	5. Et Post (Tercera Parte)

 

 

La ducha se siente como el cielo.

Sam se queda bajo el chorro de agua caliente mucho tiempo después de que se ha frotado hasta dejarse limpio y enjabona su pelo mugriento tres veces, a pesar de que una vez probablemente hubiera sido suficiente. Incluso las cicatrices irregulares en su espalda se siente un poco menos tensas después que los cálidos riachuelos alivian su cuello y hombros hasta una postura más relajada. Nunca ha sido de los que se da el gusto con los simples placeres pero después de limpiar el lodo, sudor, suciedad y sangre, su voluntad para escabullirse de debajo del agua reconfortante parece haberse marchitado.

No es hasta que Dean llama a la puerta y grita: “¡Quieres sólo acabar ya!” que sale repentinamente de su trance.

Sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas por el vapor. No está… no está reaccionando a las palabras de Dean.

-“ _Jesús_ , Dean”- grita- “¡No estoy haciéndome una paja!”

-“Entonces lo estás haciendo mal”- hay una pausa y luego- “A menos que estés siendo ingenioso sobre el modo de expresarte y tengas dos dedos metidos en el culo, en cuyo caso mi declaración anterior sigue en pie. Acaba, joder, para que también pueda ducharme”

La polla de Sam da una sacudida.

-“Eso n-no es…”- Joder. No debería haber dicho nada. No debería haber empezado la oración; el tartamudeo le delató por completo.

Lanza una húmeda respiración para intentarlo de nuevo, pero Dean habla primero.

-“¿No qué?”- la voz de su Parca tiene un toque de agitación. Tal vez. Es difícil de decir sobre el sonido de la ducha- “¿Nunca te has tocado de esa manera, Sammy?”

Podría solo estar provocando.

-“Por supuesto que sí”- Sam se obliga a responder. Se está poniendo más duro, enrojecido y tan duro que va a tener que hacerlo (hacer lo que Dean dice, hacer lo que Dean le ordena— joder) antes de que salga.

-“Entonces, date prisa”

-“No puedo darme prisa si estás gritándome”

Dean se toma un largo momento para responder.

-“¿Y si no estuviera gritándote?”

Sam envuelve una mano alrededor de sí mismo y su espalda golpea contra la pared, a pesar de que está fría y probablemente sucia. Su estomago es una mezcla revuelta de excitación y culpa.

-“¿Lo harías?”

Sam se muerde fuerte los labios para contener un gemido, cuando su otra mano se mueve lentamente detrás de sí mismo y no responde por miedo de avergonzarse aún más.

Sin embargo, lo está. Esta haciéndolo, justo como Dean pidió.

-“Vamos Sammy, se está haciendo tarde y el agua caliente va a terminarse. Tienes que girar ese dedo lo justo para llegar a donde se siente bien, ¿si?”

Oh, Jesús. Sam solo tiene la punta de su dedo frotándose en su agujero, pero su estomago ya está contrayéndose con anticipación. Se siente estremecido con ello, medio fuera de sí por el vapor espeso.

-“Tienes que hacerlo rápido, así que sólo haz lo que te guste más y dispara rápidamente”

Han sido años y la voz de Dean es inmoral. Sam desliza su dedo hasta el primer nudillo y sisea. Está tan duro.

-“¿Casi llegas Sammy? Estoy esperando”

Y de repente, eso es todo. Sam apenas ha comenzado, la mano alrededor de su polla aún suelta e incitadora, cuando todo su cuerpo se estremece y se corre. Le golpea como un tren de carga, fuerte e inesperadamente perfecto y tiene que hacer el más vergonzoso ruido entrecortado para evitar un fuerte gemido que le delataría.

- _“Joder”_

No está seguro si su cerebro post orgásmico inventa las silabas o Dean en realidad gruñe la palabra justo afuera, pero de cualquier manera, eso le hace dar una sacudida con una última réplica.

Sam corta el agua después de enjuagarse y sale de la ducha con las piernas como gelatina.

-“¡Finalmente!”- la voz de Dean es fuerte (¿demasiado fuerte, incluso?) al otro lado de la delgada puerta- “¡He tenido relaciones más cortas que esa ducha!”

-“Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido”- Sam consigue decir, con la garganta seca a pesar de la humedad del baño- “Además ¿has tenido relaciones? ¿Cómo?”

-“Hey, sólo trabajo para la Muerte cuando estoy en forma espiritual. Este cuerpo ha visto mucha acción”- cuando Sam no responde, Dean aclara- “Sexo. Estoy hablando de sexo ¿de acuerdo? He tenido montones. Pregunta a cualquiera”

Es demasiado ridículo. Sam estalla en carcajadas.

-“¿Qué?”

Sigue riendo cuando abre la puerta y casi derriba a Dean, porque la Parca estaba de pie justo detrás de ella. Puede que tenga un toque de histeria, pero Sam está bastante seguro que nunca se ha reído así, en toda su vida.

-“Idiota”- se queja Dean, pero Sam piensa que también podría estar sonriendo (el mundo es neblinoso porque dejos sus lentes cerca del lavabo).

No hablan acerca de lo que pudo o no haber sucedido. Ni siquiera lo mencionan todo el tiempo que Dean pasa atareado y quejándose de Sam por dejar sus productos de chica (un bote de acondicionador del motel y sus lentes) por todas partes.

Cuando pasan uno junto al otro, Sam choca sus hombros únicamente por el sólido recordatorio de lo mucho más cerca que se siente Dean ahora.

Para el momento que Sam se deja caer en la cama, volviendo a aplicar las vendas medianamente punzantes por el antiséptico, su cabeza está zumbando con agotamiento.

-“¿Dean?”- dice amortiguado contra la almohada.

Ahí está el crujido de la tela y después las cubiertas en la cama de Dean siendo retiradas.

-“¿Qué?”

Sam se levanta sobre sus codos y mira a Dean por debajo de su flequillo.

-“¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es personal”

-“¿Estás pidiendo permiso primero?”- dice Dean con asombro exagerado. Entonces suspira con cansancio- “No estoy garantizando responder, pero seguro, pregunta”

-“¿Qué eras, antes de convertirte en una Parca?”

Dean se pone rígido y no mira a Sam a los ojos. Se toma su tiempo para hablar, también.

Finalmente, murmura- “Esa es una interesante pregunta, Sammy. Me la he estado preguntando durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar”

Sam, honestamente, había esperado un rechazo o una cita de película por las molestias, pero las palabras de Dean hacen que un escalofrío le recorra la columna vertebral.

Era una cosa cuando pensaba que Dean estaba siendo críptico sobre sus orígenes, otra muy distinta si la razón de eso es que Dean _no lo sabe_.

El silencio se extiende, pero Sam se dice a sí mismo que guarde silencio. Esto es todo lo que ha querido desde que se conocieron; saber más sobre Dean, entender su peculiar existencia. Si Dean finalmente está listo para compartir, él simplemente debería dejar que el chico lo haga y no arruinar el momento diciendo algo estúpido.

-“La verdad es que no soy tan poderoso”- dice Dean en voz baja.

Sam aún permanece muy quieto.

-“Tampoco soy una parca por elección. El Jinete Pálido y yo… no es exactamente una relación de jefe y empleado. Es más como que Muerte posee mi culo 24/7 y es sólo por eso que puedo hacer las cosas que hago”

Resopla y se mueve para finalmente mirar directo a Sam.

-“No tengo idea de quién era antes de pertenecerle. No sé cuántos años tengo. Demonios, incluso mi nombre podría no ser Dean. Mi memoria más antigua es de hace 24 años, los cuales obviamente no tengo y estoy obligado a trabajar para Muerte hasta el fin de los tiempo”

El horror atenaza a Sam- “¿El fin de los tiempos?”

-“Te dije que estoy vivo, ¿cierto? Bueno, también envejezco. Mi cuerpo va a morir un día… y voy a ser como las otras Parcas”

Autómata. Silencioso. Sin vida.

-“¿Qué? Pero… puedes escapar ¿verdad? Estamos… ahora no pueden encontrarte. Podrías sólo…”

-“¿… pasar mi vida escondiéndome de la entidad sobrenatural más poderosa del universo? Creo que pasaré. Mis tatuajes son una buena defensa, pero no puedo confiar en ellos para siempre y no funcionan cuando estoy en forma espiritual”- Dean suspira- “Está bien, he hecho las paces con la idea. Será algo así como morir de verdad, de la manera en que los humanos realmente mueren, ¿sabes? Prefiero saber lo que soy o de donde vengo que vivir así para siempre”

Hay un vago cosquilleo en el fondo de la mente de Sam. Lo ignora.

-“¿Qué recuerdas?”

-“En realidad, mi primer recuerdo es extrañamente vívido. Desperté en la cocina de algún restaurante italiano en Chicago y ahí estaba esta mujer vieja a quien Muerte estaba usando como recipiente en ese entonces… obviamente, yo no sabía que era Muerte en ese momento, pero recuerdo algo sobre sus ojos siendo _viejos_. Más viejos que el cuerpo que estaba ocupando, más viejos que la Tierra, más viejos que el tiempo. Yo era un niño con amnesia en toda regla y ni idea de cómo llegué ahí, así que comencé a alucinar un poco y entonces ella dijo…” los labios de Dean temblaron- “… ten un poco de pizza’”

Sam siente su mandíbula caer.

-“Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuché. ‘Ten un poco de pizza’. Y luego la mujer dijo que era Muerte y que no tuviera miedo porque ella sólo estaba ahí para ofrecerme un trabajo. Ella dijo que se lo agradecería en unos años, porque la economía estaba a punto de irse a la mierda”

-“Oh Dios mío”- murmura Sam.

-“Sip”- sonríe Dean- “Muerte es bastante genial, en realidad. Criptica como el infierno y tan paciente que quiero arrancarme el cabello algunas veces, pero genial”

-“¿Pero… qué sucedió después de eso?”

-“¿Hm? Oh, bueno entrene muy duro y obtuve el trabajo, ¿no? Fui aprendiz de la Morrigan y coseché mi primera alma a los catorce años después de despertar. Cáncer de páncreas”- eso sonó como un buen recuerdo- “Maldijo como una hija de puta, pero ella me siguió eventualmente. Continuaba llamándome ‘carne fresca’ todo el tiempo, estaba tan enojado”

Sam puede imaginar bien el que un joven y más delicado Dean atraería ‘carne fresca’ como el _menos_ ofensivo termino de cariño.

-“¿Y Tessa?”

-“Tess se unió algunos años después que desperté, justo en el momento que llegue a la pubertad, creo que ella tampoco recordaba nada de antes. Sigue sin hacerlo, pero es un espíritu que camina igual que yo”

Sam no es lo suficientemente digno o educado para no hacer la siguiente pregunta- “¿Entonces, ustedes dos nunca…?”

-“¿Tessa y yo?”- Dean pone una cara de repugnancia- “Tío, no, ella es como una hermana para mí”

El pensamiento nebuloso que se había formado en el fondo de la mente de Sam se disipa más lejos.

-“Oh”

No puede imaginar cómo debe haber sido la vida para Dean antes de que Tessa llegara, creciendo rodeado por esos espeluznantes trajeados esqueléticos, su único compañero de juegos el monstruo guardián del inframundo, lo más cercano a figura paterna una entidad tan antigua que su existencia precede los origenes de su planeta— y no parece probable que la Muerte tuviera un montón de tiempo libre para criar a un niño pequeño.

Solitaria, Sam se da cuenta un momento más tarde. La única palabra a la que puede llegan es terrible, terriblemente _solitaria_. Y en eso, él puede verse reflejado un montón.

-“¿Nunca te dijo quién eras antes? ¿Por qué decidió educarte como una Parca? ¿Dónde te encontró? ¿Cómo te encontró? ¿Por qué—?”

-“Le pregunté”- interrumpe Dean, asintiendo- “Preguntaba una y otra vez. Fastidiando a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar, traté de engañarles para que me dijeran… nada funcionó. Todo lo que obtuve fue basura criptica y una advertencia”

-“¿Una advertencia?”

-“Si. De adolescente tuve algunos problemas con la autoridad, qué sorpresa…” resopla- “Al final, Muerte misma tuvo que aparecer para la reprimenda. Al día de hoy no estoy completamente seguro de que significaba”

Sam hace un ruido de pregunta, mientras archiva el anterior comentario como una prueba de que Muerte no estaba mucho tiempo en torno a Dean mientras estaba creciendo.

-“Me dijo ‘deja de rascar la pared’”

Desconcertado, Sam levanta las cejas. Dean se encoge de hombros.

-“Si, no tengo nada. Y estábamos en mitad de un campo, antes de que preguntes. Sugeriría que estaba siendo metafórico sobre mi haciendo tantas preguntas, pero nunca le he escuchado usar lenguaje romántico en toda mi vida”

-“Huh”

-“Si”

Por un largo momento, Sam no puede pensar en algo que decir.

Dean chasquea la lengua- “Así que… esa es la historia. Todo lo que puedo hacer es gracias al Jinete Pálido y ni siquiera sé como sucedió, pero estoy obligado a servirle”

-“Ser un espíritu que camina no es tarea fácil, Dean”- dice Sam, porque es la verdad y la voz de Dean se escuchó demasiado autodespectiva para su gusto.

-“Bueno, no es ningún logro de mi parte. Tengo que trabajar para controlarlo, claro, pero el poder puro es todo de Muerte”

-“Todavía suena como un trabajo difícil para mí”

-“Confía en mí, era el mocoso y lleno de acné de dieciséis años conduciendo por ahí en el Porsche de papá durante años antes de que consiguiera manejarlo”

-“Las otras parcas no tienen cuerpos, ¿cierto? Por lo que ellos no están medio vivos y luchando con toda la mierda con la que tienes que lidiar. Deja de menospreciarte”

Dean bufa en silencio y le lanza a Sam una mirada de incredulidad.

-“¿Cómo demonios el mundo no te ha comido vivo, chico?”

A Sam le toma desprevenido- “¿Qué quieres decir?”

La mirada en el rostro de Dean es difícil de describir. Es más difícil cuando la Parca se aclara la garganta y se gira hacia su otro lado.

-“Nada. Simplemente eres… es algo bueno que te conociera cuando lo hice, es todo. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, si vas a andar por ahí con esos ojos de cachorrillo y ser todo confiado y mierda”

Algo amargo inunda la boca de Sam- “No soy así”

-“¿No lo eres?”- Dean se da la vuelta para mirarle de nuevo- “¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo conmigo?”

En realidad, nunca se detuvo a considerarlo, pero la respuesta parece bastante obvia- “Te necesito. No tengo otra opción”- eso aún se siente como una mentira.

-“¿Así que es un matrimonio por conveniencia? Ouch”- Dean deja escapar una débil risa.

-“Si, bueno, el romance está muerto, Dean. Igual que yo hace un par de días”

La risa de Dean es genuina está vez y Sam se siente satisfecho de sí mismo.

-“Pero… de hecho lo que he estado queriendo decir”- tiene que detenerse y aclarar su garganta. Dean podría burlarse de él por esto, pero necesita conseguir decir la siguiente parte- “Um, la razón de que ya no estoy muerto eres tú. Y no creó que te haya dado las gracias por eso, con lo arcángeles y demonios persiguiéndonos—”

-“No tienes que—”

-“Si tengo”- dice Sam firmemente- “Es un poco tarde pero si tengo. Así que… gracias. Por salvar mi vida”

-“Aunque, en realidad no te salve”

-“Me trajiste de vuelta”

-“Técnicamente, todo lo que hice fue _no_ cosechar tu alma—”

-“Todavía cuenta, Dean, ¿dejarías de ser un idiota obstinado al respecto y me dejaras expresar mi gratitud?”

Dean hace un efusivo movimiento con sus manos- “Está bien, está bien. Exprésate por favor, acepto todo tipo de comunicación: verbal, escrita…”- sonríe- “Oral…”

-“Eres un idiota”

-“Diría que no hubo problema, pero como puedes ver eso sería una mentira”

-“ _Buenas noches_ ”

Sintiéndose un poco herido, Sam deliberadamente vuelve la espalda a Dean y jala las cobijas más arriba en su lado.

-“Hey Sam”

Sam no responde.

-“Sammy. De nada”

Después de un instante de silencio, Dean le avienta su almohada.

-“¡Hey!”

-“¡Supéralo!”- Dean pronuncia un tsks- “Y, uh… a riesgo de oficialmente convertir esto en una pijamada de chicas, lo haría de nuevo”

-“… harías que”

-“Traerte de vuelta. Lo haría de nuevo, siendo el más buscado del Cielo y el Infierno y todo”

Sam agarra la almohada y se la lanza de vuelta a Dean.

-“¡Ey, estoy intentando desnudar mi corazón, aquí!”

-“Y yo estoy devolviéndote tu almohada para que puedas dormir”- responde Sam razonablemente.

-“Oh. Bueno, estamos a un lanzamiento más de una pelea de almohadas, así que a menos que estés planeando ponerte algo de lencería y venir aquí para que podamos hacer esto apropiadamente—”

-“Duérmete, Dean”

Dean finalmente se queda en silencio.

… Y entonces, la almohada golpea contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sam de nuevo y así _comienza_.

 

***

 

-“¿Una cabaña en el bosque?”

-“Si”

-“Sólo… ¿una aleatoria cabaña abandonada?”

-“¿Por qué no?”

-“Porque ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla? Porque podría no estar abandonada de verdad y ¿qué pasa si el dueño regresa? Porque si realmente está abandonada entonces no tendrá agua corriente o electricidad o peor internet inalámbrico”

-“Tío, tus prioridades apestan”

Salieron del motel hace dos horas y se detuvieron en el comedor local para un enorme desayuno lleno de calorías que Sam nunca podría haber soñado por sí solo. Luego, Dean declaró que era tiempo de proteger el auto. Condujo hasta que dejaron la civilización detrás, se estacionó a un lado de la carretera (Dean es fanático de conducir, aparentemente; dice que Sam no le da al auto el amor, cariño y cuidado que merece) y aquí están: cada uno con una lata de pintura en aerosol y discutiendo su siguiente movimiento.

-“Quiero volver a Riverside”- dice Sam- “Mi auto aún estará donde lo deje cuando Azazel me atrapó. Estoy seguro. Tengo que recuperar mi portátil, mis armas y mis notas…”

-“Cuidado con esa trampa del diablo, tío, los bordes están—”

-“Mis bordes están bien”- los comprueba dos veces, por si acaso, pero el pentagrama se ve como debería- “Los he estado dibujando durante un tiempo sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Tuviste un hiato en la cacería que tardó una década y pasaste dos años aprendiendo por tu cuenta”- dice Dean y termina su propio protector contra Muerte bajo el capo del auto con una floritura- “Riverside esta a millas de distancia, hombre; ¿de todos modos, por qué necesitas tus cosas de vuelta? Podemos conseguirte ropa nueva barata y tengo armas almacenadas en diez ciudades diferentes para reposiciones de emergencia”

-“Mis notas—”

-“Me tienes a mí ahora; no necesitas notas”

-“No sabes _todo_ , Dean. Hay años de investigación en esa libreta”

-“ _Dos_ años”- murmura Dean.

-“Si y el demonio que asesinó a todos los que amaba está caminando en la tierra mientras hablamos”- Sam espeta- “Necesito la información de vuelta; he reunido todos los avistamientos, tips, artículos de periódico, hechizos de rastreo… y no lo recuero todo, _no puedo_ recordarlo todo, necesito—”

-“ _Bien_ , Jesús. No necesitas poner los ojos de cachorrito, hombre, eso es cruel”

-“Yo… ¿de verdad? ¿Podemos ir?”

-“Si. Lo necesitas mucho, bueno iremos a buscar tu estúpida portátil y tus estúpidas notas”- Dean rueda los ojos y cierra el capo- “Pero en una auto a prueba de ángeles con amuletos repele-demonios, bolsas de hechizos y al menos tres sellos de ocultamiento para mantenernos escondidos de mi jefe”

Sam sonríe, contento por el consentimiento de Dean- “Me agradas paranoico”

-“Cállate”

En realidad, no se han detenido a hablar del panorama general. Jake ha tenido tres días para abrir las puertas del infierno y hasta el momento las noticias han fallado en reportar alguno de los presagios o disturbios que Sam esperaría vengan con la llegada de miles de demonios a la Tierra. El siguiente movimiento de Sam y Dean es lógicamente recuperar el rumbo y averiguar cuando y donde está sucediendo, o al menos como pueden detenerlo, pero no han discutido eso en absoluto. No han tenido la conversación donde Sam dice, _“Tengo que hacer esto; tengo que matarle”_ y Dean dice, _“Si, está bien hombre, estoy contigo”_ o incluso aquella donde Sam se detuvo a pedir ayuda a Dean.

-“¿Hey, Dean?”

-“¿Mhm?”

Sam abre la boca para tratar de darle de nuevo las gracias a Dean, en la forma más engañosa que sea posible cuando el lejano rugido de un motor le interrumpe.

Están estacionados a un lado de una amplia carretera que había estado desierta hasta hace unos segundos. Sam no puede evitar pensar en que la pintura en aerosol, las dos velas que Dean encendió, las bolsas de hechizo y los símbolos se verán un montón como un culto al diablo a mitad del día para un transeúnte ocasional.

Mira a Dean, lleno de pánico, pero Dean está sonriendo.

-“¡Rápido, vamos a pretender liarnos contra el capo para que no se den cuenta del satanismo!”

Se desliza sobre el auto con la risa en sus ojos y Sam también ríe, repentinamente mucho más aliviado.

-“Ya quisieras”

Dean extiende tanto sus piernas que sus pies cuelgan hacia afuera del chasis y su sonrisa se torna retorcida.

La risa de Sam muere.

-“Creo que eres tú quien lo quisiera, Sammy”- dice Dean, levantando un rodilla lentamente, teatralmente, estirando obscenamente la tela de sus vaqueros sobre su entrepierna y siempre, siempre jugando esa línea entre bromeando y coqueteando con el fin de volver loco a Sam.

El lejano estruendo se ha convertido en un fuerte rugido, el cual proviene de una motocicleta aproximándose. Y está disminuyendo la velocidad.

La mujer que conduce no está llevando casco y parece ansiosa cuando, apresuradamente, aparca cerca de ellos.

-“¡Hola!”- dice saludando rápidamente con la mano y desmontando- “Discúlpenme, hola, lamento mucho, uh, entrometerme…”

Dean se desliza del capo y aterriza sobre sus pies como un gato. Sonriéndole ampliamente y logra verse encantador e indecente a la vez- “No se entromete, señorita. ¿Todo bien?”

Ella es muy bonita. Baja y compacta, con generosas curvas, chaqueta de cuero ajustada y unos vaqueros aún más ajustados.

-“En realidad, no”- dice ella en tono de disculpa- “Tenía que encontrarles hace horas y mis superiores no estarán felices”

Ni Sam, ni Dean tienen tiempo de reaccionar antes de que lance su mano derecha y los inmovilice.

-“Eso está mejor”

Sus ojos se inundan en color negro.

-“Hombre, ustedes tiraron de cada maldito truco en el manual ¿eh? Tuve que hacer esto al estilo humano. Literalmente, llamé a las personas en teléfono, conduje alrededor por años… ¿cómo tienen la paciencia para eso?”

Sam trata de hablar pero ella chasque la lengua y aunque puede formar las palabras no sale ningún sonido.

-“Es un honor, su profanidad, pero no puedo tenerte exorcizándome todavía. Sin embargo, muy astuto de tu parte por tratar”- sonríe apreciativamente- “Una pena que tú y Jake no puedan sólo co-capitanear nuestro equipo”

Su mirada recae en Dean, a continuación.

-“¿No eres tú el más diferente?”- Un suspiro- “Recibimos instrucciones de no hacerte daño, pero en realidad no veo por qué. Quiero decir, ¿qué es una Parca terrenal suelta? ¿A quién le importa, cierto?”

-“A mí me importa”

De repente, hay media docena más de demonios entre ellos.

El corazón de Sam se hunde cuando sus posibilidades de escapar disminuyen prácticamente a nada. Este grupo claramente está organizado; todos ojos negros y poseyendo lo que parece ser una estereotipada banda de motociclistas… con una notable excepción. La que habla eligió un cuerpo de una mujer de mediana edad, con piel apiñonada y una apariencia conservadora de country club. Tal vez su recipiente alguna vez tuvo una piel de tipo oscura y una apariencia conservadora de country club. Tal vez su recipiente alguna vez tuvo ojos negros, pero el demonio en su interior hace que los irises parpadeen en un rosa chicle enfermizo.

-“¡Mefisto! ¡Yo los atrape!”

-“Puedo verlo”- dice rodando los ojos- “Pero el chico bonito número dos, no es cualquier Parca, idiota”- ella se acerca a su subordinada en sus Mary Janes color azul pastel, sus ojos vagando de Dean a Sam y luego de vuelta- “Él tiene un cuerpo y resulta ser importante para nuestros amigos del piso de arriba. Si los ángeles están interesados en algo, querida, entonces asegúrate de obtenerlo primero. Esa es como, la regla numero uno de ser un demonio”

Sam observa a Dean, quien está mirando fijamente al cielo con un leve gesto de concentración.

Si este demonio es realmente Mefistófeles, están jodidos en cincuenta y seis maneras distintas.

-“Mira, ¿los atrape de acuerdo? A ambos”- la demonio que conducía cuza sus brazos bajo su pecho a la defensiva- “Eso es lo que importa”

-“ _Meg_ decide lo que importa”- espeta Mefísto- “Y le reporto a ella, no a ti. Si hubieses llegado aquí diez minutos más tarde, habrían escapado en ese maldito auto y desaparecido sin dejar rastro, imposibles de encontrar. Así que, alégrate de que hoy la suerte estuviera de tu lado”

Se vuelve hacia Sam con una pequeña sonrisa.

-“Sin embargo, estoy muy complacida de que no sucediera”- dice- “Definitivamente ha sido una jodida pesadilla localizarte, pero quiero que entiendas que somos tus aliados, no tus enemigos ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que la idea es difícil de digerir al principio, pero todo lo que tienes que hacer es ceder. Va a pasar con el tiempo, Sam. Está en tu naturaleza”

Sam la mira fijamente, sin palabras, incluso sin el uso de sus cuerdas vocales.

Ella le devuelve la mirada durante un buen rato hasta que una sombra de decepción nubla sus facciones.

-“Necesitamos moverlos”- exclama dándole la espalda- “Ella estará ahí pronto y saben que odia que la hagan esperar”

Los hombres fornidos en cuero negro se mueven al instante a sus órdenes, pateando las velas y esparciendo las bolsas de hechizo que Dean y Sam colocaron cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, no se acercan demasiado al auto.

La mujer en la motocicleta baja su brazo y Sam siente que la fuerza fantasma sujetando sus músculos se afloja. Aunque apenas está recuperando su equilibrio, antes de que dos de los hombres envuelvan sus brazos carnosos alrededor de él para mantenerlo en su lugar y ve a Dean recibir el mismo tratamiento. Ellos intercambian brevemente una mirada que dice que no vale la pena pelear en este momento.

-“Azazel se muere por hablar contigo otra vez, Sam”- dice Mefisto- Especialmente desde que pasaste por todos los problemas de seducir a un segador de almas, en lugar de permanecer muerto”

Sus ojos destellan.

-“No te preocupes, creo que le agrada eso. Adora un poco de chispa. Ahora”- sonríe- “Observa y aprende, Sammy. Pronto estarás haciendo estos trucos”

Antes de que Sam pueda protestar por el apodo, él está golpeando las plantas de sus pies en un duro suelo de piedra.

Están en una enorme habitación que alguna vez podría haber sido una bodega. Es oscura, húmeda y vacía a excepción de los remanentes de la esencia ligeramente amarga del vino, lo mismo que las paredes húmedas y terrible iluminación. Un conjunto de cadenas inquietamente pulidas cuelga de un rincón y el cabello de Sam se eriza. Sus pesadillas recurrentes son demasiado parecidas a esto. No le agrada ser sujetado, odia la amenaza visual implícita en este sitio.

-“¿Un calabozo de tortura sexual?”- Dean resopla con fuerza, pero su mirada gira rápidamente a Sam con preocupación- “¿En serio? ¿Un poco cliché, no—?”

-“Soy fanática de los clásicos”- interrumpe Mefisto- “Aunque, a juzgar por la mirada en tu rostro, Sam… tú no lo eres”

Maldición.

La muchacha de la motocicleta se ve ligeramente indignada- “¿Tienes miedo de un poco de bondage ligero? Eso no augura nada bueno para nuestro presunto valiente líder, ¿o sí?”

-“Eso no significa nada”- murmura uno de los hombres que sujeta a Dean- “Sam es todo potencial en este momento. Espera y verás”

El que está a la derecha de Sam asiente y sujeta su brazo con más fuerza. Él es enorme; tan alto como Sam y el doble de ancho- “Y sí él es débil, se romperá y podemos pedir chupar la medula de sus huesos como compensación”

-“Como el infierno”- gruñe Dean- “Nadie va a lastimar a Sam, ¿de acuerdo?”

Hay un ruido entre un arrullo y un ‘aww’ de Mefisto.

-“Ustedes dos son demasiado”- dice con entusiasmo y entonces- “Encadenen a Sammy”

Sam no puede evitar pelear esta vez; se sacude, retuerce y pelea contra ellos a lo largo de un rato, pero al final, Mefisto mueve una mano en el aire y es paralizado de nuevo, siendo arrastrado todo el camino hasta que las duras y frías esposas se cierran con un ruido sordo alrededor de sus muñecas.

Él lo odia. Odia, odia, odia cuán claustrofóbico y atado se siente; su estomago se revuelve con nauseas.

-“¿Están _así_ de asustados por él?”- grita Dean- “¡Déjenlo ir!”

Mefisto inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

-“Dean, Dean… pobre pequeñito Dean”- suspira- “Habla un tercero sobre-dedicado. Pero supongo que tiene sentido… Uno de los pocos de tu tipo, siempre tan solo, tan solitario”

Dean enmudece repentinamente.

-“Todo ese corazón y todo ese amor sin nadie para dárselo en toda tu vida”- ella avanza hacia él, los zapatos repiqueteando suavemente contra la piedra- “Un protector mal ubicado en el rol de Parca. Y entonces…”- ella tiene que ponerse de puntillas para encontrar la mirada de Dean. Sam apenas puede escucharla ahora, debido al torrente sangre corriendo por sus oídos- “Entonces llegó Sam. El cazador que no moría. El Yin de tu Yang, el Bonnie de tu Clyde, de alguna manera”- sus enfermizos ojos neón brillan en la tenue luz- “Es como un cuento de hadas, ¿no es así?”

Y luego su voz baja aún más y Sam no puede entender lo que dice.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Dean es bastante audible.

-“No sé de qué carajo estás hablando”- espeta- “Perra psicótica”

El rostro de Mefisto se tuerce en una mueca furiosa.

-“Es mejor que cuides esa boca tuya, Parca”- dice bruscamente- “Es condenadamente agradable a la vista, pero te va a llevar a un mundo de problemas si no la mantienes limpia”

Ella truena los dedos y los dos demonios sujetando a Dean se alejan de él.

-“ _Odio_ ese término”

Otro movimiento y antes de que tome aliento, él está doblándose sobre sí mismo, ahogándose.

-“¡Dean!”- grita Sam, lanzándose hacia adelante, pero las cadenas se agitan y le mantienen en su lugar- “No, ¿qué estás haciéndole—? ¡ _Alto_!”

Se retuerce y tira de las ataduras, desesperado por llegar a su Parca.

Mefisto ríe. Dean jadea y gorjea, de repente empieza a toser gruesa espuma blanca.

-“¡Dean!”

Dean tiene la cara enrojecida y está apoyado en cuatro patas, con nauseas y arcadas mientras las burbujas continúan fluyendo de su boca.

-“¡Detenlo!”- grita Sam.

La chica de la motocicleta está riendo en el fondo.

Sam tira con fuerza de nuevo y de repente está trastabillando, sin restricciones. Está libre.

-“ _Suficiente_ ”

Su voz sale extraña, gruesa como si estuviera entrelazada con algo más que ira. Dean deja de vomitar jabón y jadear desesperadas bocanadas de aire.

Mefisto alza sus manos en señal de rendición, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-“Lo siento”- dice, para total estupefacción de Sam.

Es sólo entonces que mira alrededor y se da cuenta que los dos matones que habían estado rondando cerca de él habían saltado por los aires a través de la habitación. Las cadenas en la pared estaban partidas y humeando.

¿Lo que acaba de… él hizo eso?

-“Yo… por favor. Era sólo una broma, no iba a matarle. Por favor, Sam”

Sam parpadea, repentinamente inseguro de sí mismo y de la posición en la que acaba de poner a ambos. Mefisto suena asustada y una parte escabrosa y ennegrecida de Sam está gruñendo: _bueno, si ella lastima a Dean tiene razones para estarlo._

-“Sam. Dean. ¿Rezaron por mi?”

Oh, gracias a _Dios_. Sam nunca ha estado más aliviado en su entera vida.

Dean se ve mucho menos sorprendido que él, ante la repentina aparición de Castiel a mitad de la habitación.

-“Si”- escupe, limpiándose la boca con la manga- “Mátala. Mátalos a todos”

El ángel nunca cuestiona la orden de Dean, simplemente obedece. Parpadea, entrando y saliendo de la existencia, apareciendo cerca de un demonio el tiempo suficiente para colocar una mano sobre su rostro e implosionar en un estallido de luz azul-blanca, dos destellos gemelos salen de los ojos del recibiente mientras un horrible olor a quemado alcanza las fosas nasales de Sam.

Hay siete cuerpos en el piso al final de todo. Sam no gasta en ellos una mirada; se apresura a lado de Dean y le ayuda a apoyarse.

-“Sammy”- Dean jadea, los ojos rojos e hinchados- “¿Estás bien?”

-“¿Yo? Estoy _bien_ ”- dice Sam en voz baja, furioso, preocupado y temblando ligeramente- “Maldita sea Dean, ¿ _tú_ estás bien?”

Pasa sus manos impacientes sobre su Parca para comprobarlo por sí mismo, a pesar de la verdadera respuesta de Dean.

-“Si”- sorprendentemente, Dean se deja ser manejado y acariciado sin protestar- “¿Tú?”

-“Me teníamos cubierto”- le recuerda Sam- “Tu maldita gran bocota, juro por Dios…”

Dean hace una mueca, torciendo los labios carnosos- “Lo siento. Sé que fue tonto”

-“Ya lo creo que lo fue”- la manos de Sam aún están temblando demasiado para que espere que Dean no lo haya notado. Es sólo que Dean se ha convertido en la única persona que… Sam no sabe que habría hecho si de pronto se quedara solo de nuevo, pero el pensamiento de Dean dejándole hace que un doloroso nudo se apriete en su pecho.

No podría seguir sin Dean. Preferiría tener a este tipo loco a su lado que… que…

-“Joder”- masculla. El descubrimiento está golpeándole como un inesperado golpe en cámara lenta en el estómago.

Dada una opción entre Dean y la venganza… Sam no está seguro de con cual se conformaría. Y considerando el hecho de que, hasta ahora, él había estado seguro de que la venganza era su única razón para estar vivo…

_Joder_.

-“Estoy bien, Sammy”- las manos de Sam están en su cabello, acunando su cabeza en los dedos callosos- “Estoy bien”- sus ojos vagan sobre las facciones de Sam con preocupación- “Obtuve una limpieza de dientes gratis por las molestias, ¿ves?”

Enseña los dientes, resaltando la mandíbula y Sam odia tanto al estúpido idiota que su pecho va a partirse.

-“Tú…”

Sam tensa su agarre sobre la camisa de Dean y se inclina hacia él, sus cálidos alientos mezclándose en el cada vez menor espacio entre sus bocas.

Castiel tose.

Dean se aleja de mala gana y cuando mira a Sam sus ojos están oscurecidos.

-“¿Qué?”- gruñe, sin apartar la mirada.

-“No voy a juzgar”- dice el ángel- “No es mi lugar y el lazo entre sus almas es ciertamente único en este—”

-“¿Estás burlándote de mí?”- resopla Dean, girando alrededor para mirar al ángel. La mano de Dean deslizándose de su cabello y Sam tiene que odiar un poquito a Castiel por eso.

-“Bromear no está en mi naturaleza”

Sam decide entrar en acción antes de que Dean decida cantarle las cuarenta al ángel. Y Mefistófeles había dicho que ‘Meg’ estaría ahí en cualquier momento.

-“¿Puedes llevaros de vuelta al auto, Castiel?”- dice.

-“Si”

El ángel se acerca a ellos y estira la mano para poner un dedo sobre cada una de sus frentes.

Sam cierra los ojos y cuando los abre de nuevo está en cuclillas sobre la tierra, Dean aún está cerca de él y están de vuelta en donde ellos estaban hace unos momentos. El sol apenas se ha elevado más alto en el cielo, bañándolos en una aguda luz brillante.

-“Perfecto”- dice Dean, levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus vaqueros- “Siento que no voy a ir al baño en una semana, pero eso fue bastante efectivo. Volver aquí en transporte público habría sido un fastidio”

Hace una pausa a mitad del movimiento y lentamente se da vuelta para mirar a Castiel.

-“Puede irte ahora”

-“Si Meg está cazándolos, sería prudente aliarse conmigo”

-“Oh dios mío, no te creas tanto…”

-“Castiel, por favor”- Sam dice por encima de Dean- “Tienes que entender porque Dean y yo necesitamos hacer esto solos”

El ángel le mira por un largo rato y no se ve feliz.

-“Actúas como si tuvieras elección, muchacho”

Dean se desplaza un poco hacia adelante, por lo que está de pie entre Castiel y Sam- “Entra al auto, Sammy”

-“¿Qué hay de ti?”

-“Sólo hazlo”

-“No”- dice el ángel con tono áspero, su mano se lanza hacía Sam; con la palma levantada- “Eso no sería sensato, Sam”

-“No voy a dejarte”- le dice Sam a Dean, ignorando a Castiel completamente.

-“Entra en el maldito auto _ahora_ ”

Pero Castiel cierra de golpe las puertas del Impala con un movimiento de sus dedos- “Escúchenme, ambos; Azazel ha sido informado que Sam está vivo y esa es la única razón por la que no ha abierto las puertas todavía”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Debe favorecerte sobre Jake por alguna razón o quiere eliminarte como una amenaza al reclamo de Jake; de cualquier manera, una vez que averigüe dónde estás cada demonio bajo su mando estará detrás de ambos ¿Entienden?”

-“¿ _Entiendes_ que tu presencia es un santo dolor en mi culo?”- espeta Dean- “¡Eres un faro de energía, básicamente estas apuntando con el dedo a nuestra ubicación!”

-“Si estoy aquí para protegerles, no necesitan temer—”

-“¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero evitar! Sobreviviremos permaneciendo bajo el radar, no atrayendo la atención sobre nosotros mismos”

Sam saca lentamente el cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-“Lo demonios te quieren muerto, Dean y ellos se llevaran a Sam lejos de ti de la manera más viable para asegurar ese resultado”

-“Tu reporte de inteligencia no está actualizado, amigo”- dice Dean- “Ellos dijeron que no iba a ser lastimado”

-“No, no cuando se corría el riesgo de desencadenar los poderes de Sam, pero el objetivo final es quitarte del camino, usando cualquier medio que sea necesario. Ellos no quieren que Sam tenga ningún apego emocional, ese ha sido uno de los principales requerimientos todo el tiempo”- asiente a Sam- “Lo entiendes ¿no es así Sam?”

Los ojos de Sam se mueven rápidamente hacía Dean, quien los encuentra brevemente antes de apartar la mirada.

-“Bien, como sea. Soy una Parca”- dice Dean- “En realidad, no puedo morir”

Castiel ladea la cabeza.

-“Por supuesto que puedes morir. Y tu alma está atada al cielo; nunca verías a tu hermano de nuevo”

El brazo de Sam se queda inmóvil.

¿El qué… de Dean?

-“A mi hermana querrás decir”- dice Dean con incertidumbre.

El ángel frunce el ceño- “No, me refiero a tu hermano. La razón por la cual cada Parca no está actualmente recorriendo el país por sus almas”

Algo frío y afilado apuñala a Sam en el estomago.

_Mi memoria más antigua es de hace 24 años, los cuales obviamente no tengo…_

-“Entiendo que ahora perteneces al Jinete Pálido, pero tenía la impresión de que los niños humanos tenían algún recuerdo de su temprana infancia”

Los ojos de Dean se abren enormemente.

-“¿Fui un humano?

_No tengo idea de quién era antes de pertenecerle…_

Castiel está comenzando a parecer más confundido que enojado- “¿Por qué estás hablando en pasado?”

-“¿Tenía un hermano?”- dice Dean con voz áspera- “¿Tenía familia?”

-“No lo sabías”- el ángel da un paso hacia Dean, quien retrocede instintivamente.

-“N—no recuerdo nada”

_Desperté en la cocina de algún restaurante italiano en Chicago… solo era un niño…_

-“Renunciaste a tu propia especie, fuiste en contra del orden natural, desobedeciste a la entidad más poderosa del universo…”- Castiel mira a Sam y su expresión está llena de sorpresa. Podría ser la mayor emoción que Sam ha visto en ese rostro- “Renunciaste a todo por este muchacho. ¿Y no lo sabías?”

-“Lo haces sonar tan malditamente dramático”- dice Dean con voz vacilante- “Todo lo que hice fue renunciar sin dar mis dos semanas de aviso. Cosechar almas era mi trabajo, no lo que soy. Yo soy…”- pero pasa un tiempo demasiado largo pensando en su respuesta.

-“No sabes lo que eres”- dice Castiel, no poco amable- “Y también hiciste todo lo que hiciste por Sam sin saber lo que es. Quien es”

A Sam le tiemblan las rodillas.

-“¿Qué soy?”- consigue decir.

-“Eres Samuel Winchester”- responde el ángel- “Y Dean Winchester es tu hermano”

Ambos se dan media vuelta para mirarse el uno al otro y se detienen.

-“…Qué”

-“Muerte tomo la custodia de tu alma la noche que Azazel asesinó a su madre. Sus padres eran John y Mary Winchester”

-“De ninguna jodida manera”

Castiel frunce el ceño ante Dean- “Te lo aseguro, esa es la verdad”

-“No, no lo es”- espeta Dean- “Sam no es mi… Sam es sólo mi… mi _amigo_ , solo somos—”

Pero la palabra le sobresalta, siempre lo ha hecho y Sam está temblando con cuanto sentido empieza a tener todo.

-“¿Y cuáles eran la probabilidades de que nos encontráramos, de todos modos? Incluso si fuera verdad, lo cual no es, ¿Cuánta coincidencia sería?”

-“Tú asignación a Sam fue todo, excepto una coincidencia, Dean”

-“Eso es… ¿qué?”- finalmente mira a Sam, pero esto Sam lo nota con su visión periférica porque no tiene fuerzas para encontrar su mirada.

-“Muerte conoce tu apellido, Dean. Siempre lo ha sabido”

-“¿Pero cómo?”- consigue articular Sam- _“¿Cómo?”_

-“No estoy familiarizado con los detalles. Es evidente que me equivoque al pensar que ustedes podrían estarlo”

-“O estás mintiendo”- dice Dean. Él se mueve hacia Sam, Sam puede sentirlo, pero está paralizado y esta vez no hay ninguna fuerza demoniaca manteniéndole quieto.

-“No estoy mintiendo. Y yo— qué estás haciendo”

Él está al lado de Sam y finalmente Sam se obliga a girar la cabeza, para mirar a su— para mirar a Dean.

Tan brillante y claro verde. Los ojos de Sam no son nada parecidos.

-“¿Sam?”- dice en voz baja. Su voz titubeante, fina, dramática y…

Su mano se cierra sobre el cuello de la camisa de Sam.

Sam olvida como jalar aire a sus pulmones. Podría ahogarse con su propia saliva mientras esta en ello.

-“De—”

-“ _Yippe ki yay_ hijo de puta”

Dean tira hacia abajo repentinamente y la camisa de Sam literalmente se rompe y entonces hay una mano húmeda extendiéndose sobre su pecho y una explosión de luz.


	6. Et Post (Cuarta Parte)

 

-“¿Entonces… pay?”

-“¿Para cenar?”

-“No nos queda más comida, princesa”

-“Entonces vamos a conseguir algo”

-“¿Y pagar por ella con nuestros cuerpos jóvenes y núbiles? Tampoco nos queda dinero”

En los dos días que les tomó llegar a Riverside, Iowa y encontrar el auto abandonado de Sam, no han tenido una conversación apropiada.

Sam lo intentó— _y si citas a tu precioso angelito de nuevo, juro por Dios que voy a tirarte los estúpidos lentes de tu estúpida cara de un puñetazo, porque obviamente él estaba mintiendo_ —

Una vez.

-“He estado consiguiendo algo por fraude con tarjeta de crédito”- dice Sam, bajando con indecisión la tapa de su portátil. Todavía se está cargando y el internet inalámbrico de este motel es terrible, pero está feliz con sólo tenerla de vuelta.

-“¿Fraude con tarjeta de crédito?”

-“Tengo un par de cuentas de las que desvío dinero. Pirateando, mayormente. No soy un experto, pero por medio de algún re-enrutamiento básico de IP, he sido capaz de permanecer bajo el radar con estafas bancarias en línea, que es más fácil que—”

-“¿Ves como _no hay manera_ de que estemos emparentados?”- explota Dean repentinamente.

Sam se congela.

-“¡No somos nada parecidos! Tú eres algún tipo de bastardo muñeco Ken-Action Man friki y yo soy… sólo… nada como tú”

Bueno. Al menos está hablando de ello.

-“¿Por qué Castiel mentiría en algo como eso?”

-“Él quería mi cuerpo”- dice Dean amenazante- “¿Por qué no mentiría?”

-“Dean piensa en esto. Los demonios juegan con la verdad, lo entiendo, ese es simplemente su modus operandi, ¿pero él?”

Sam desearía ser el tipo de persona que podía llevar el corazón es su puño de la manera que Dean lo hace y sólo expresarse libremente. Él esta tan enojado por esto como Dean; tan aterrorizado, sacudido e indefenso, pero Dean claramente ha decidido ir con ciega negación desde aquí y _uno_ de ellos necesita ser razonable (por lo que Sam se centra en el dolor y la confusión con los que puede lidiar más fácilmente; aquellos que vienen de alguien más).

-“Tuve un hermano llamado Dean”- se obliga a decir.

Decirlo es más difícil de lo que esperaba. Acoplar a los dos Dean en su cabeza ha probado ser un proceso asquerosamente fácil, para las últimas 48 hrs y no está seguro, si el nombre en común es suficiente para representar lo mucho que ya se sobreponen esos conceptos en su mente.

-“Cuando él tenía cuatro, murió salvando mi vida. Mi… mamá murió también. Crecí en la carretera con mi padre. Sabes eso. Yo… no sé hace cuanto te convertiste en lo que eres o incluso como es que estás vivo, pero estoy seguro que tu edad encaja. Tu nombre”

Es con un sonrojo de vergüenza que Sam se da cuenta de que sus ojos arden con las lágrimas no derramadas.

-“Dean, no puedes recordar nada de antes, pero ¿qué si eras humanos? Es decir… Muerte te llevó sin explicación, pero ¿y si eso es verdad? Castiel no tenía motivos para molestarnos. Es demasiada coincidencia”

Dean le está mirando como si estuviese paralizado.

-“Y eso explica por qué me salvaste”- añade Sam. Eso es algo con lo que había estado peleando desde que Dean le trajo de vuelta, pero después de la revelación de Castiel siente que finalmente estaba comenzando a tener sentido.

-“¿Qué?”

-“No lo entendía. Al Diablo, tú tampoco lo entendías, ¿recuerdas? Todo el asunto era extraño”- _Oh Dios, el beso, el maldito beso que ha estado intentado bloquear con mucho esfuerzo estos últimos dos días_ \- “Tú mismo dijiste que no sabías por qué lo hiciste. Pero si de verdad estamos emparentados, entonces… tal vez lo reconociste en algún nivel o mi alma resonó contigo de alguna manera que no te dejaría cose—”

Dean _se ríe._ Se pone de pie desde su lugar al pie de la cama y se ríe en la cara de Sam- “Oh, esto es demasiado bueno”- aplaude y pretende limpiar una lágrima en la esquina de su ojo- “Esto es simplemente precioso”

Sam parpadea, desconcertado por la absoluta última reacción que esperaba. Se acomoda los lentes con nerviosismo.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Eres otra cosa, chico”- pasa una mano por su corto cabello- “¿Piensas que es por eso que te traje de vuelta? ¿Alguna mierda de inconsciente vinculo fraternal?”- las últimas dos palabras suenan como veneno- “¿Hombre por qué clase de santo me tomas?”

-“Y—yo—”

-“No soy para _nada_ como los compañeros auroleados de Cas, Sammy; no había nada remotamente puro sobre eso. Nuestras almas no resonaron o lo que coño sea”

Sam se estremece. De repente se siente muy pequeño. Dean está de pie por encima de él y Sam se siente herido y de alguna manera minúsculo.

Pero entonces, Dean continúa- “Te traje de vuelta porque quise. Porque no podía soportar la idea de seguir sin tu descuidado culo que vigilar. Porque tu estúpido rostro era la razón por la que ansiaba cosechar almas cada día, a pesar de saber que lo mejor para ti sería que nosotros nunca nos viéramos de nuevo”

En realidad, se ve muy decepcionado.

-“No sé quién demonios crees que soy, pero eso fue egoísta, Sam. Simplemente… egoísta”

-“Dean…”

Sam ni si quiera sabe que decir. Su pecho se siente derrumbado.

-“Como dije”- murmura Dean, chasqueando la lengua- “Cachorro ingenuo, eso es lo que—”

Se corta con un _‘hump’_ cuando Sam le empuja, con tanta fuerza que cae sobre la cama.

-“Basta. Diciendo eso. Tú…”- tiene el violento impulso de derribar con el cuerpo entero al idiota y tratar de destrozarle. Sam está destrozado, lleno de cicatrices y bañado en oscuridad y Dean puede pensar que Sam tiene el punto de vista equivocado sobre él, pero si es así, entonces esto va en ambos sentidos porque no queda nada bueno en Sam, la última cosa buena él nunca se atrevió a extender la mano para acercarle lo suficiente para quemarse- “Maldita sea, Dean, tú…”

La mirada de Dean se oscurece y su pecho está ligeramente agitado y no es sólo Sam quien siente esa cosa, no lo es. Esta cosa que permaneció ligera y buena por todo un año antes de que la proximidad a Sam la retorciera y arruinara, convirtiéndola en un enfermo deseo por cambiar todo el contexto de lo que podrían ser para el otro. Esta cosa que apesta a sexo y violencia entre ello ahora.

-“¿Yo…?”

Pero esta es la única verdad que Sam no se atreve a expresar. Un silencioso y tenso reconocimiento es todo lo que puede manejar, pero decir lo que piensa está más allá de él. Jesucristo, que podría ser su hermano de quien está… él quiere…

-“Solo… piensa en ello. Piensa en lo que dijo Castiel. ¿No se siente como la verdad?”

-“No”- espeta Dean de inmediato. Luego parece ceder- “No lo sé. Quiero decir… mierda”

Él acerca sus piernas para que no estén tan extendidas.

Sam no reacciona de ninguna manera visible. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la posición de Dean. En serio.

-“Sabes que hay una manera de averiguar si es verdad, ¿cierto?”

-“¿Hm?”

-“Tenemos a alguien a quien realmente podemos preguntar”

A Sam le toma un momento organizar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de lo que Dean está implicando. Ni pensarlo- “¿Estás hablando de _Muerte_?”

Dean se encoge de hombros- “Si”

-“Quieres invocar a Muerte”

-“Hay un ritual. En realidad, no sé cómo va, pero he oído rumores. Podríamos buscarlo. Él sabrá y tal vez pueda finalmente averiguar quién soy en realidad. Tal vez…”

-“¿Tal vez nos dirá que nos vayamos al infierno?”

Dean negó con la cabeza- “No será capaz de hacerlo. Es un ritual de atadura”

-“¿Quieres _atrapar a Muerte_?”

-“Mira, he pasado toda mi vida en la oscuridad”- dice Dean con dureza, sin mirarle- “Por una vez, solo por una jodida vez, quiero respuestas. Quiero… merezco saber la verdad de quién soy, Sammy”

Su tono es de suplica y Sam no puede decir que no. Él se muere por saber y quiere quitar esa mirada del rostro de Dean.

-“¿Por dónde empezamos?”

-“Necesitamos ayuda para esto. Ayuda profesional”- la boca de Dean se curva en una sonrisa tentativa- “Hiciste algunos amigos durante el último año, ¿verdad?”

 

***

 

-“Bobby, este es Dean. Dean, Bobby”

Bobby estrecha la mano de Dean por un tiempo más largo de lo que dicta la cortesía común y a juzgar por la blancura de sus nudillos, es un apretón inusualmente fuerte.

-“Encantado de conocerte, Dean. Sam aquí me dijo que se conocieron ¿cazando?”

Cuando Sam se da cuenta de lo que el hombre está haciendo (lo que piensa que está pasando aquí) está dividido entre la mortificación y estallar en carcajadas histéricas.

-“Si, señor. Básicamente salve su pobre culo”- Dean sonríe débilmente, pero Bobby no esboza una sonrisa.

Sam nunca dijo que ellos estuvieran juntos, no _así_. Nunca ni siquiera lo implicó, él simplemente llamó con anticipación y mencionó que no estaba solo. Oh dios. Y Dean se ve tan obviamente nervioso e inseguro y sigue lanzándole miradas a Sam como si esperará que le ayude pero… _cómo_.

-“¿Lo hiciste? Sam puede ser relativamente nuevo en el trabajo, pero es uno de los mejores cazadores ahí afuera. Muy… independiente”

Dean asiente- “Si. Uh… tuvimos un comienzo un poco difícil, pero resulta que hacemos muy buen equipo”

-“Ellen y Will están de camino aquí”- le dice Bobby a Sam. Suena extrañamente como una amenaza y los ojos de Dean se ensanchan un poco- “Creo que Jo puede hacerlo en un par de días también; ella está cazando un Tulpa en Washington, pero recibí una llamada de ‘todo bien’ hace un par de horas. Tamara e Isaac están en Brasil, por lo que es un no de ellos, pero—”

-“Eso es— no, está bien”- dice Sam- “Sólo necesito un par de días en tu biblioteca y tal vez unas indicaciones en algunas… cosas. En realidad, no necesitabas conseguir que los Harvelle hicieran todo el camino hasta aquí”

-“Nunca tuve que pedirlo, idiota”- Bobby rueda los ojos- “Esta es la primera vez que sabemos dónde estarás con anticipación en _meses_. Ellen incluso se ofreció a ayudarte a investigar y sabes cuánto odia darle a los libros”

Sam lo sabes y ese es un gran gesto por parte de Ellen.

-“Así que… ¿vas a decirme que sucede, Sam? No es que no esté feliz de que llamaras, nunca escuchamos de ti tan a menudo como quisiéramos, ya lo sabes, pero…”- se encoge de hombres y sonríe un poco- “Bueno, jamás nos has pedido ayuda antes. Nunca”

Sam ajusta sus lentes- “Lo sé. Y lamento que sea con tan poca anticipación—”

-“No te disculpes. Me alegra que lo hicieras”- la sonrisa de Bobby se ensancha y resopla algo así como un suspiro de satisfacción- “Finalmente”

-“Bueno, de verdad lo aprecio”

-“Si”- interviene Dean- “Gracias”

-“Encontrarás que hay un montón de nosotros que estamos pendientes de este chico”- dice Bobby enfáticamente. Esto es literalmente la cosa más bizarra que le ha sucedido a Sam (y él _murió_ una vez).

-“Estoy… en realidad, es bueno escuchar eso”- Espera, _¿qué?_ Sam se volvió para mirar boquiabierto a Dean, quien repentinamente parecía estar tomando esto seriamente. Y el maldito idiota tiene el descaro de verse desgarradoramente _sincero_ \- “Sam es un idiota, así que es grandioso que les tenga a ustedes, chicos, para mantenerlo en el buen camino”

-“Si, bueno. Él es muy querido. Si algo llegara a amenazar su bienestar, sea emocional o físico, el resultado sería malditamente sombrío, es todo lo que estoy diciendo”

Y con eso, Bobby les hizo señas para que dejaran sus mochilas y lo siguieran a la cocina- “¿Café?”

Dean parece estar sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que Sam dice- “Si, gracias Bobby”- Y cuando Bobby les da la espalda, él empuja a Dean, fuerte.

Dean le mira fijamente a los ojos- “¿Qué?”- sisea- “¡Nunca he hecho lo de la reunión con los padres antes!”

-“Jesús, esto es tan _jodido_ ”

Ellos se miran el al otro y si, está más allá de jodido, pero el pecho de Sam se siente extrañamente ligero y en realidad podría estarse inclinando hacía la risa histérica después de todo.

 

***

 

Bobby piensa que están oficialmente locos, pero accede a ayudar si puede. Por supuesto, la extremadamente censurada versión de la historia que consiguió es que ellos necesitan invocar al Jinete Pálido, porque Sam tiene razones para creer que Muerte le ayudara a matar a Azazel. Ellos se saltaron los trozos con Sam realmente muriendo, el antiguo trabajo de Dean, Castiel, la sangre de demonio y su potencial… relación.

-“Bueno, entonces pueden comenzar mañana a primera hora. Podría ya tener un par de ideas, prepararé los libros para ti esta noche. Sam ¿recuerdas dónde está mi habitación de invitados, cierto?”

-“Si. Gracias, Bobby. En serio”

Como de costumbre, la respuesta de Bobby a la gratitud es rodar los ojos.

Sam está a punto de dirigirse al segundo pico con sus cosas, cuando se da cuenta que Dean se quedó de pie en mitad del salón, con la mochila en mano y una sumamente incómoda mirada en su rostro.

-“Uh. ¿Debería…?”

-“Tú puedes tomar mi sofá, hijo”- dice Bobby con firmeza.

Dean se queda con la boca abierta y Sam no puede reprimir un bufido.

-“Lo siento Sam, mi techo, mis reglas—”

-“Está bien”- dice Sam apresuradamente- “Oh Dios mío, está bien, Bobby”- Dean aún está ahí de pie con una medio horrorizada, medio incrédula mirada y es hilarante, tiene que serlo, porque si no es hilarante, es muy, _muy_ enfermo.

-“Oh. Bueno… bien”- Bobby está mirando a Sam de manera un poco extraña.

Sam trata de cambiar su expresión en algo más serio, pero está claro que es demasiado tarde. Y luego, por alguna razón, Bobby mira hacia Dean y asiente. Como si finalmente se decidiera por algo. Como si lo _aprobara_.

Dean se ve más como un ciervo encandilado que nunca, por lo que cuando Bobby no está mirando articula para él: _“Buenas noches cielo_ ”

Porque a la mierda, ha tomado dos años, una improbable cantidad de experiencias cercanas a la muerte y un montón de potencial incesto, pero finalmente consiguió tener la última palabra.

 

***

 

Ellen y Will llegan al día siguiente, justo como Bobby dijo que harían, y ella sujeta la mano de Dean tan fuerte que de verdad gime.

Sam pretende no darse cuenta y regresa a su libro.

Se han instalado en el salón. Bobby había sugerido su búnker de la planta baja, donde están la mayoría de sus libros, en primer lugar, pero Dean dijo no antes de que Sam tuviera que salir con una excusa para evitarlo.

Después de que las presentaciones apropiadas se habían hecho y una explicación similar se había dado a los Harvelle con respecto a su plan, Ellen arrastra a Sam a la cocina con la excusa de necesitar café y esencialmente le acorrala.

-“¿Estás seguro sobre este chico, Sam?”

Sam palidece- “Uh… ¿Qué quieres—?”

-“Es mucho más guapo que mi hija, te concederé eso, ¿pero _confías_ en él?”

Dean no está aquí para escucharle, pero Sam cree que, de todos modos, apreciaría su respuesta- “Con mi vida”

Ellen asiente- “Bien”

-“Aunque, nos estamos… juntos”

Ella levanta las cejas como si estuviera sorprendida pero le cree, lo cual francamente es un alivio- “¿De verdad?”

-“Bobby simplemente lo asumió… pero no es así. Sólo somos amigos”

-“Oh. Bueno… me agrada la forma en que te mira”- ella sonríe un poco- “He querido eso para ti desde hace un tiempo, Sam”

-“Nos nada de eso”- repite Sam, porque no hay razón para torturarse con lo que podría haber sucedido si vivieran en otro mundo donde Dean fuera completamente humano y Sam nunca hubiese tenido un hermano.

-“De acuerdo”- el brazo de Ellen hace algún raro movimiento nervioso y después de un incómodo segundo de duda, termina poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sam- “Pero me alegra que ya no estés solo”- la solemnidad tarda alrededor de un segundo antes que ella añada, bruscamente- “Era una mierda malditamente deprimente pensar en ello”

Sam resopla- “Gracias. Creo”

-“Si, si. Vamos, volvamos a cazar a la más poderosa criatura sobrenatural en existencia”

Se toman un descanso para comer y Sam se disculpa después para ducharse y oficialmente quitarse las vendas por última vez. La marca gigante que Dean grabó a fuego en su pecho parece ser un elemento permanente, pero es mucho más bonito que las cicatrices en su espalda, por lo que imagina que podría ser peor. Su palma derecha es un pequeño desastre pero está limpia y comenzando a suavizarse y su brazo también está mucho mejor.

Con todo, Sam piensa en frente del espejo empañado… no es sólo que podría ser peor, solía ser mucho peor. Había evadido mirarse mucho ese primer año, pero lo sabe porque obtenía miradas furtivas cuando caminaba por la calle, porque debía tener especial cuidado si necesitaba hablar con un testigo.

-“¿Sam? ¿Estás ahí?”

Se sobresalta, inmediatamente recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que él y Dean hablaron a través de una puerta del baño. Una chispa de excitación se dispara a través de él, haciendo que su estomago de un vuelco. Mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

-“Si”

Por un momento, no hay respuesta y Sam cautelosamente deja caer su toalla y se estira por su ropa interior. Bobby les dejo hacer la lavandería y todo huele limpio y agradable, pero dejo sus pantalones en su habitación junto con sus lentes.

-“Uh… ¿cómo estás sanando?”

-“Bien”- se desliza dentro de sus bóxers y luego en su camiseta- “Se ve bien”

Hay un sonido extraño afuera y tal vez Dean dice- _“Lo apostaría”_ \- en voz muy baja o tal vez Sam se está volviendo loco de nuevo.

-“¿Dijiste algo?”

-“Nop”- dice Dean de inmediato- “Estaré en el piso de abajo si me necesitas. Creo que Bobby quiere amenazarme un poco más ahora que estás fuera del alcance para escuchar”

-“Oh, sobre eso—”

-“Está bien, puedo manejarlo. Ellen es la única que me asusta hasta la muerte”

Sam se ríe y abre la puerta.

Dean usa un par de vaqueros demasiado grandes que Bobby le prestó, porque nunca consiguieron llegar a una de sus casas de seguridad, y su camiseta es un ejemplar desgastado de cuadros rojos. Él es tan, tan estúpidamente atractivo que más o menos deja sin palabras a Sam.

-“H—hey”- dice Dean con voz ronca.

Sin sus lentes, Sam no puede ver las pecas individualmente, pero aún sabe que _ahí están._

-“Hey”

El silencio está amenazando con volverse cargado cuando el agua gotea desde el flequillo de Sam hasta su ojo y este se crispa de una manera que hace reír a Dean.

-“Iré abajo”- dice Sam, secando su rostro.

-“Si, hombre”- Dean está sonriendo hacia el suelo, los ojos arrugándose. Palmea el hombro desnudo de Sam cuando pasa a su lado para dirigirse a las escaleras.

 

***

 

Bobby es quien lo encuentra al final.

-“¡Lo tengo!”- dice de repente en el mortal silencio. Todos saltan un poco y Sam instintivamente mira a Dean (y es un poco perturbador que esa también fuera la primera respuesta de Dean)- “Sabía que podía ser esto”

-“Gracias a _Dios_ ”- dice Jo con sentimiento, cerrando su libro. Ella llegó hace dos horas y después de soportar las atenciones de sus padres por unos minutos, se sentó en la alfombra junto a Dean con un simple _‘Buenas’_. Sam en verdad lo apreció en un principio. No tanto una vez que Dean la cautivó haciéndola reír y ella le golpeó en el hombro (ella no sabía lo que eso significa, el ser capaz de tocar a Dean).

-“¿Encontraste un ritual?”

-“Tengo toda la maldita receta, chico”- no levanta la mirada de la pagina que está leyendo pero sus cejas se alzan- “Maldita sea”

-“¿Qué?”

Todos se movieron para amontonarse a su alrededor y leer sobre su hombro.

-“¿Uno de los ingredientes es un _acto de Dios_?”- lee Jo.

-“¿Tres plumas de ángel?”- dice Will

-“La sangre de un primogénito…”

-“Lágrimas derramadas por una amor perdido, _ugh_ ”

-“Olvida las lágrimas, necesitamos un acto de Dios, _cristalizado para siempre_. ¿Cómo diablos haremos para cristalizar—?”

-“Muy bien, tranquilícense”- dice Bobby- “Estoy bastante seguro que tengo la mayoría de estas cosas—”

-“¿Tienes un montón de plumas de ángel a mano, Bobby?”- resopla Ellen- “Porque algo me dice que van a ser un coñazo conseguirlas”

Sam y Dean intercambian una mirada.

-“Nosotros nos encargaremos de esas”- dice Dean- “Yo, uhm… conozco a algunas personas”

Bobby le lanza una mirada escéptica, pero no hace comentarios- “Está bien, el problema principal es definitivamente esta mágica cosa de cristal de Dios. Yo fui hijo único, así que estaremos bien por la sangre—”

-“Aunque, tal vez no”- interrumpe Will, su mano rascando su rubio cabello- “Es el _primer_ hijo, como en el primero de más de uno, creo”

-“Estoy de acuerdo”- dice Ellen- “Pero Will también es hijo único”

Todos se vuelven para mirar a Dean. Claro, porque ellos creen que Sam era el único hijo de John.

-“Yo soy…”- Dean parece un poco aterrado- “Creo que— podría ser un primer hijo”

Jo resopla- “¿ _Podrías_ serlo?”

Dean la mira- “Es complicado. Fui adoptado”

Ella se ve inmediatamente apaciguada y coloca una mano sobre su hombro- “Lo siento. No lo sabía”

A Sam le agrada Jo. Más o menos. A él siempre le agradaron los Harvelle, a pesar de que nunca ha entendido de donde viene su actitud sobreprotectora… ¿pero en este momento? No es exactamente el fan número uno de Jo.

-“De acuerdo. De vuelta al acto de Dios entonces”

Todos parecían tener un poco de problemas con eso. Hay un breve momento donde el rostro excesivamente expresivo de Dean toma un giro que Sam _sabe_ no es apto para menores y Dean le atrapa mirándole y tienen que apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

Una discusión de que constituye un acto de Dios tiene al pequeño grupo expresando ideas cada vez más inverosímiles, hasta que Jo está discutiendo acaloradamente que la ciencia explica la mayoría de lo se consideraría ‘divino’ hace mil años y de repente Sam lo entiende.

-“Espera, ¿y si no estamos siendo lo bastante literales?”

-“¿Literal? Sam, sabes que la mayor parte de las tradiciones son 90% metáforas, ¿cierto…?”

-“No, escuchen, piensen en eso, un acto de Dios cristalizado para siempre. ¿Y si es un verdadero cristal?”

-“¿Qué estás—?”

-“¡Fulgurita!”

-“¿Fulu-qué?”

Pero Sam está convencido- “La fulgurita es un rayo cristalizado. Cuando un rayo golpea la arena de cierta manera forma un mineral al instante. No importa que sepamos lo que realmente causa un rayo, sin duda sería considerado un acto de Dios”

-“Genio”- dice Dean, con los ojos muy abiertos- “Eres un verdadero genio”

Sam resopla y aparta la mirada con el fin de ocultar la sonrisa tirando de su boca, pero termina de frente a Bobby, Ellen y Will, quienes lucen desconcertantemente emocionados por ello.

 

***

 

Hay solo cinco artículos que Bobby no tiene disponibles.

 

 

_1\. Un fragmento de la máscara de un cambia formas._

 

-“Aw, asqueroso”

-“Es el sistema de alcantarillas, Dean, ¿qué esperabas?”

-“No, me refería a tu rostro”

-“Ja, ja”

Dean sonríe- “Te das cuenta que ‘mascara’ significa muda de piel, ¿verdad? Igual que algo viscoso, asqueroso, cuasi-humano dejado atrás”

-“Si, gracias por el recordatorio”

En realidad, ellos mataron al cambia formas antes, pero la piel que estaba llevando no cuenta; algo que Bobby explicó con una mirada incómoda y compasiva. Por lo que, al darse cuenta de que su guarida está probablemente bajo tierra, esto es lo que tienen que esperar en un previsible futuro.

De repente la cadera de Sam comienza a vibrar y entra en pánico por dos segundos antes de darse cuenta que sólo es su celular.

-“¿Ellen?”

-“¿Ha habido suerte? Estoy en una zona de prohibido estacionar.

-“Todavía no, lo siento. Llamaremos tan pronto lo tengamos”

Tomó un día y medio, además de cada uno de los contactos de Bobby, encontrar la potencial cacería de un cambia formas y Ellen fue quien les llevó las cinco horas que se tardaba en llegar al pueblo.

-“Está bien. Dile a Dean que espero lo pise, con amor”

Sam se ríe por lo bajo- “Claro que sí. Nos vemos en un rato”

Dean pasó todo el viaje en el auto sistemática e incansablemente usando su encanto para agradarle a Ellen. Halagó a Jo sin ser sórdido, habló sobre Sam por horas, le preguntó cómo conoció a su esposo y cómo se las arreglaron para una ‘saludable relación familiar en una nada saludable profesión’. Y para cuando llegaron, Sam estaba bastante seguro que ella no intentaría romperé los dedos de nuevo.

-“¿Sammy?”

-“Si”

-“¿Estás seguro que es tan importante que descubramos si somos hermanos o no?”

Sam le mira, con los ojos abiertos.

Dean arruga los ojos y se iluminan con diversión, Sam no puede evitar resoplar una carcajada. Parece como si pudieran bromear sobre eso ahora. De acuerdo, entonces.

-“Hey, tú eres quien sugirió convocáramos y atáramos a Muerte a nuestra voluntad, tío”

-“Si, pero… pensé que habría menos alcantarillas involucradas, más vírgenes”

-“Eres _repugnante_ ”

-“… también eso”

Dean señala una pila de… _ugh_.

Grandioso. Lo encontraron.

 

 

_2\. Lágrimas derramadas por un amor perdido._

 

Bobby sugiere bruscamente que él tiene la perfecta historia para trabajar con el segundo ingrediente, pero Sam no puede ser responsable por hacer que el hombre pase por eso. Bobby ya ha hecho demasiado por él y no es como si fuera el único con un historial apropiado.

Dean le dirige a Sam una mirada que es imposible de describir y luego dice- “¿Quieres estar solo para esto?”

(Nunca se detienen a discutir quien será. La mente de Sam ya está llena de Jess)

Se encoge de hombros, pero la verdad es que si, si quiere estar solo para esto porque la manera en que Dean invadió su vida, sus sueños y su espacio personal nunca se registró como una amenaza, no hasta que se registró como real la idea de que Dean pudiera dejar a Sam un día. Y Sam ahora entiende que lo que siente por Dean ha reemplazado partes de lo que siente— sentía por Jess, sin importar lo que Muerte revele de la verdad de su relación.

Una vez que está sentado en la cama de la habitación de invitados de Bobby con un frasco vacío junto a él, deja que cada poco de la culpa que apenas mantiene a raya le abrume; una familiar sensación de ahogo.

Como la marea cerrándose sobre su cabeza.

_Es su culpa que ella muriera, él es la razón de que ella se haya ido y ella estaría feliz y bien ahora si él hubiese sido menos egoísta, sí el simplemente se hubiese suicidado cuando debió hacerlo, cuando papá se fue a una cacería y nunca regresó, y Sam finalmente estuvo solo, sin nadie que se diera cuenta si desaparecía también. El demonio de ojos amarillos le quería porque estaba sucio, contaminado, corrupto y podrido en su interior, la sangre mezclada con veneno y maldad, y podría no haber tenido la confirmación de Azazel cuando la conoció, podría no saberlo con certeza, pero siempre sintió esa oscuridad dentro… y aun así se atrevió a amar a Jessica, a tocarla, a desearla y tal vez a casarse con su hermosa risa, su largo cabello rubio, su agudo ingenio y sus pecas—pecas, cierto, porque tal vez Sam tiene un tipo y ahora ha ido y ensuciado la memoria de la chica que amó y mató, al permitir que la Parca que nunca consiguió tomar su alma, de alguna manera, se forjara un espacio en su corazón. Cuando Sam se había prometido que eso nunca sucedería de nuevo, lo juró sobre la tumba de Jess, porque Jess debió haber sido la única por siempre; pero Dean le hace reír y Sam tuvo la osadía de incluso sentir algo parecido a la felicidad hoy en día, a pesar de que Jess sigue muerta y sigue siendo su error, su responsabilidad, su culpa todo su culpa—_

-“¿Sam? ¿Estás… bien?”

Sam no puede responder y escucha que la puerta cruje al abrirse lentamente. Entonces—

-“ _Joder._ Sam, hey, _hey_ …”

Dean le sacude por los hombros y el frasco tiene un pequeño charco limpio de líquido casi completamente transparente, pero por un buen rato Sam siente que nunca será capaz de dejar de llorar. Él esta sollozando, de hecho, temblorosos y asquerosos sollozos enlazados con mocos mientras el horror de lo que ha hecho, le controla. No puede dejar de pensar en cada momento de alegre alivio que ha compartido con Dean y quiere golpearse así mismo, apuñalarse, herirse de alguna manera intrínseca que limpiara toda esa felicidad porque Sam nunca, jamás mereció alegría. _Nunca_.

-“Jesús, Sammy vamos, basta…”- la voz de Sam es agonizante- “Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento tanto, pero ella… nunca conocí a esta chica, pero si ella te amaba, ella conocía su mierda y no te habría dejado alejarla, ¿de acuerdo?”

_No habría tenido que alejarla sí él no existiera, sí él hubiese muerto cuando debería haber_ _—_

-“Lamento que no tendrás la vida perfecta que deseabas con ella, pero por favor, por favor no te culpes”

Sam hipa y se limpia las mejillas con las palmas temblorosas- “Mierda…”

Dean se acuclilla en frente de él, mirando hacia arriba- “No, eso está bien, puedes… puedes llorar, es absolutamente varonil”- Sam resopla- “Sólo… joder, Sam eres tan… si pudiese traerla de vuelta, lo haría… habría hecho cualquier cosa, sabes que lo haría, ¿verdad’”

-“Si. Si, lo sé Dean”

La mano de Dean que está descansando sobre el hombro de Sam, lentamente se desliza a su cuello y luego hasta acunar su mejilla.

-“Lo siento, Sam. Sé que es una mierda todo lo que pueda decir o hacer pero de verdad lo hago. Ella debió haber sido muy especial”

Sam asiente porque no puede conseguir pronunciar palabra.

-“También demasiado fuera de tu liga, apuesto”

Sam ríe débilmente- “Tu tacto me hace alucinar”- Dean se encoge de hombros y por alguna razón, Sam quiere que entienda- “Aunque, en realidad lo era. La más inteligente, las más divertida y las más bonita, todo eso. Ella era _buena_ ”

-“Bueno, la más bonita parece malditamente improbable”- Dean remueve con suavidad los lentes de Sam, salpicados con lágrimas y comienza a limpiarlos en su camisa- “Especialmente en estos momentos con tu aspecto feo-lloroso-sofisticado. Quiero decir es malditamente sexi, Sammy”

-“Jodete”

-“ _Sólo si_ es lo que estoy diciendo—”

Sam le empuja y Dean cae hacia atrás de culo, riendo entre diente. Le regresa sus lentes a Sam y apoya una palma sobre la rodilla de Sam para equilibrarse mientras se levanta.

Demasiados toques.

-“Hey, uh… conseguiré que Jo me ayude a extraer la sangre ¿está bien? Tú quédate aquí y—”

-“No”- dice Sam. Incluso al final de su leve ataque de pánico, su avidez por la atención de Dean anula el dolor y la culpa- “No, estoy bien. Lo haré por ti”

Dean inclina la cabeza a un lado y muerde el interior de su mejilla un momento.

Entonces sonríe extremadamente- “Créeme cariño, lo haces muy bien para mi”

-“De acuerdo, eso es _todo,_ insensible hijo de—”

Dean sale corriendo de la habitación y Sam le sigue, empeñado en la venganza. Se siente como que deja otra esquirla de su carga detrás.

 

 

_3\. La sangre de un primogénito._

 

Significará algo sí esto funciona, sí Dean de verdad es un primogénito.

Jo en realidad está mejor cualificada para extraer la sangre que Sam (especialmente porque ella lo ha hecho muchas más veces), por lo que termina observando desde a lado mientras ella esteriliza la aguja y ata un apretado torniquete sobre el grueso bíceps de Dean.

-“Cazador grande y fuerte, me imagino que ¿las agujas no son un problema?”- pregunta Jo casualmente.

Dean prácticamente llena de aire su pecho- “Por favor. Pon lo que quieras en mi”

Ella sonríe- “Que predecible”

-“Disculpe usted, no muchos chicos son así de aventureros”

Sam observa con tranquila resignación a Dean flirtear con Jo. Del mismo modo que lo consiguió con Ellen, Dean se ha estado ganando a cada miembro de su pequeño grupo, uno por uno. Sam no lo resiente en lo más mínimo, por supuesto, le hace ridículamente feliz ver a Dean aceptado (aunque es incluso mejor ver la reacción de Dean a esa aceptación porque él casi luce _sorprendido_ , como si no estuviera acostumbrado a una respuesta emocional) y es obvio el por qué es brillante en eso. Después de todo, cautivar personas era su trabajo. Él conseguía que los muertos le siguieran a la otra vida, puede conseguir que Jo… bueno. Sam puede estar encontrando un poco más difícil sentirse feliz sobre ese acontecimiento en particular, pero no tiene intención de interponerse.

-“¿Hey, Sam?”

-“¿Hm?”

-“¿Quieres sujetar mi mano o algo así?”

Dean está sonriéndole, con los ojos brillantes, arruguitas y todo

Sam no está orgulloso de eso, pero él como que se derrite- “Lo siento, ¿lo estás ofreciendo?”

Jo casi ha terminado, en realidad, pero Dean estira su otro brazo.

-“Vamos Sammy. Sabes que quieres”

-“Eres tú quien está dando—”- la sonrisa de Dean dice que lo sabe muy bien. Sam cede y rueda los ojos- “Lo que sea”

Junta sus manos con una palmada y Dean le agarra, sujetándole por un segundo hasta que Jo saca la aguja y Sam se libera de un jalón.

-“Eres un idiota”

-“ _Tú eres_ una pequeña perra”

Sam se ajusta los lentes- “Nunca has tenido menos sentido. Y eso ya es decir algo”

Dean remueve el torniquete y mantiene el brazo en alto mientras Jo le da a Sam la jeringa llena de sangre.

-“Tenemos que mantener esto en anticoagulante a menos que quieras que se coagule y se seque”- dice señalándole con la cabeza.

-“Si, lo sé. Lo haré ahora”

-“Genial. Entonces mi trabajo aquí está hecho”- ella sonríe descaradamente y sale de la habitación trotando. Eso es extraño, Sam sabe que Jo puede matar a alguien en 97 maneras diferentes sin sudar.

 

 

_4\. Tres plumas de ángel._

 

-“Y después de pensar en ello por mucho tiempo, bueno, finalmente decidimos aceptar tu ayuda. Sólo necesitamos… necesitamos tres de tus alas para el ritual”

Castiel los examina con seriedad antes de alcanzar su bolsillo y sacar tres suaves plumas negras.

-“Dije que ayudaría. Por supuesto, estas plumas no son más que la representación material de un poder que no tiene forma en el mundo en el que viven, porque la idea humana de la verdadera forma de una ángel es completamente falsa”

-“Eso es genial, Cas”- Dean las toma y las pone en la bolsa de plástico en sus manos. Una vez hecho esto, Sam comienza a desabotonar su camisa.

Castiel se ve desconcertado y por un segundo (pero sólo un segundo) casi… ¿interesado?

-“¿Qué estás—?”

-“¡Psíquico!”- alardea Dean alegremente y golpea su húmeda palma sangrienta en el pecho desnudo de Sam.

Para el momento en que la luz se despeja y Sam siente que puede parpadear con seguridad de nuevo, Castiel se ha ido.

-“Eso. Fue. _Asombroso_ ”

Sam resopla- “Va a odiarnos”

-“Aw”- sonríe Dean y saca una de las alas de la bolsa, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Entonces se inclina cerca de Sam y usa el ala para rozar la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Sam y ladea su cabeza hacia arriba- “Levanta esa cara, hermanito”

Sam está completamente no preparado para la forma en que el sobrenombre se dispara por su espalda y tira de su ingle. Que… _carajos_

Ambos se congelan y Dean parece pillado desprevenido y culpable, y tal vez Sam se esté proyectando pero luce un poco excitado también.

-“Deberíamos…”

-“Voy a darle estas a Bobby”- suelta Dean- “Etapas finales y todo eso, es probablemente una buena idea— así que sí, todo lo que queda es la Fulusita—”

-“Fulgurita—”

-“Lo que sea. Nos vemos Sammy”

-“Está bien, si”

-“Si, adiós”

Y Dean sale del auto en cuestión de segundos.

Bueno… eso fue inesperado.

 

 

_5\. Un acto de Dios, cristalizado para siempre._

 

-“Maldita sea”

Sam se endereza de estar agachado y se vuelve para encontrar a Dean muy obviamente echándole un vistazo a su culo.

Jo rueda los ojos- “Juro por Dios, si se ponen más adorables voy a romper algo”

-“No puedo evitarlo, Joanna Beth. Mi hombre tiene un trasero”

Sam resopla. Su traje de ‘ladrón’ ni siquiera es ajustado, es literalmente sólo la ropa usual de Sam en negro, nada más que un cambio de color.

-“Eres un idiota”

-“Me amas”

Dean ha estado jugando con el pequeño malentendido de Bobby desde que Jo le preguntó si tenía novia. Al parecer no está interesado. Él le dijo esto a Sam en un tono muy sombrío y se cerró rotundamente en banda a la sugerencia de Sam de que salir con Jo podría no ser la peor cosa en el mundo para él.

Ellen es la única que sabe que en realidad no están _juntos_ , juntos (incluso si no sabe por qué), pero hasta el momento ella no ha corregido las suposiciones de nadie y Dean está, aparentemente, convencido de que el mejor curso de acción para evadir cualquier desastre potencial con su hija es ir a por todas con las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Como ahora mismo, cuando camina hacia él y pone su mano sobre la cadera de Sam, los dedos cerrándose amablemente a su alrededor.

-“Rufus va a estar en el punto de encuentro en dos horas, chicos. Y lo necesitamos para este pequeño robo, de acuerdo, él es mucho mejor en alta seguridad que mis padres”

-“Lo sabemos”- dice Sam- “Estamos a tiempo”

-“Es mejor estar listos, es todo lo que estoy diciendo”

-“Lo estaremos”- Dean mueve sus cejas sugestivamente y pone su _otra_ mano en el otro lado de la cadera de Sam.

-“Nos reunimos en el auto en cinco”- dice Jo enfáticamente y sale con una risita incrédula.

Dean está lejos de Sam en el instante que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, pero el problema de Sam es que el estúpido numerito fingido de Dean es jodidamente adictivo. Sólo han sido un par de días, pero Sam no puede tener suficiente. Cuando Jo está alrededor el centro de atención de Dean está en él al cien por ciento, pero es diferente a su atención habitual; Dean toca a Sam más de lo usual y pasa las manos por su cabello, acaricia, sonríe y _alaba_ a Sam.

Baja el tono en torno a los otros adultos, pero aún es frustrante como el infierno, en la mejor peor manera. La palma de la mano derecha de Sam y los dedos de la izquierda han estado teniendo mucha acción últimamente, ese es el asunto, especialmente ahora que Sam tiene una habitación para él con una cama en la que cabe.

-“Lo siento”

-“No hay problema”- Sam es un mentiroso- “¿Vamos?”

-“Espera dos minutos y luego iremos”

Sam no puede evitarlo; Dean se la ha puesto en bandeja de plata- “Dos minutos, wow. Espero que al menos haya sido bueno para ti”

-“Tú…”- la boca de Dean se abre y cierra en silencio durante un minuto (y Sam es sólo uno de los doce mil demoniacos, disfruta de la vista)- “¡No se te permite decir cosas como esa! ¡Eso es mierda falsa!”

-“Entonces lo aseguras”

-“¡Claro que lo aseguro! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy tan alucinantemente bueno para que seas tú quien haya terminado en segundos?”

Han estado en esto por mucho tiempo y son la una de la mañana, pero aun así Sam no tiene excusa para lo que dice a continuación.

-“Hasta ahora has sido puro hablar, hermano”

Es la forma en que— de acuerdo, también es lo que dice, pero la forma en que la palabra ‘hermano’ sale de su boca es ilegal en 42 estados e inapropiada en los seis continentes.

¿Y _por qué_ dijo ‘ _hasta ahora’_?

La falsa indignación de Dean se ha ido y sus ojos son enormes y más oscuros que el cielo nocturno.

Ambos se giran hacia la puerta ligeramente ante el crujido de unos pasos aproximándose y de repente, la expresión de Dean cambia en algo imprudente y decidido.

Agarra la parte delantera de la camisa negra de Sam y le empuja hasta que la espalda de Sam golpea la pared y luego Dean está pegado a él, su cálido cuerpo envolvente presionado contra el suyo.

-“D-DE—”

-“ _Shh_ ”

La garganta de Sam se cierra, la excitación mareándole y Dean entierra su rostro en el cuello de Sam y al hacerlo se mueve un poco contra él, _Jesucristo_.

-“En caso de que sea Jo, ¿si?”

Ni siquiera entiende la pregunta, pero el aliento caliente de Dean está soplando sobre su oreja, la punta de su nariz acariciando su cuello, por lo que todo lo que Sam puede hacer es jadear- “Si, si”- de todos modos.

La puerta se abre y es Ellen, quien ni siquiera se inmuta- “Muchachos, nos estamos yendo”

Dean salta hacia atrás como si Sam le quemara y avergonzado, frota una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cuello.

-“Uh, claro. Lo siento”

Él es realmente un gran actor. Sam ni siquiera puede conseguir respirar regularmente, dejado inútil contra la pared.

-“¿Por qué?”- Ellen le guiña un ojo a ambos y les hace una seña para que le sigan, lo cual Dean hace.

La polla de Sam necesita calmarse un infierno antes de subirse a un auto a lado de la fuente de su estado actual.

-“Ahí estaré. Enciende el auto sin mi”

-“Tienes 30 segundos, Sam”- lanza Ellen por encima del hombro.

Dean no dice nada, pero se detiene en la marco de la puerta y se vuelve hacia Sam, con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

La mirada en sus ojos es imposible de describir.


	7. Eam Moreris

 

 

 

-“Lo hicimos”- la sonrisa de Dean es enorme- “Maldita sea lo hicimos”

-“Te das cuenta que, en realidad, todavía no ha funcionado”

-“Sí no funciona, tendremos una respuesta, Sammy; no soy un primer hijo y todo esto ha sido una enorme provocación de tu novio ángel”

-“Deja de llamarle así. Y podría ser que simplemente el hechizo que Bobby encontró es incorrecto”

Bobby y los demás se marcharon después de que Sam y Dean se los pidieron, argumentando que mientras menos gente haya merodeando en una reunión, donde es seguro que Muerte esté cabreado, mejor. Tenían la mansión Martínez para ellos solos, con el bono de alarmas desactivadas, las cámaras de seguridad desviadas y las llaves de la cochera, gracias a Rufus y un contacto suyo llamado Frank.

-“¿Así que todo lo que queda ahora es la invocación?”

-“Si”

Sam mira a Dean y él le devuelve la mirada.

-“Hey—”- comienzan a decir al mismo tiempo y ríen.

-“Tú primero”- dice Dean.

Sam hace una mueca- “Sólo iba a decir… pase lo que pase…”

Pero no puede decirlo. Sólo no puede convencerse de hacerlo.

Por suerte, no tiene que, porque así es como son las cosas entre ellos algunas veces.

-“Si”- asiente Dean- “Si, también yo”

Sam levanta el libro antiguo y comienza a leer el canto de invocación en voz alta.

-“ _Te nunc invoco, mortem...”_

Relampaguea en el exterior y Sam piensa en la recién machacada Fulgurita en uno de los cuencos. El trueno viene poco después y un viento atemorizante golpea las ventanas de la casa, todas tiemblan y se agitan hasta que de repente una de ellas explota y las luces se apagan.

Se instalaron en el enorme salón de los Martínez, el cual lamentablemente está lleno de estantes sobre estantes con gruesos libros de geografía que hacen un ruido sordo mientras las paredes parecen agitarse, aflojándolos.

Sam continua, alzando la voz por encima de los elementos y saca fuerza de la mirada de admiración y apoyo de Dean. Apenas puede ver el texto pero sólo queda una línea.

- _“¡Te in mea potestate difixi, nunc et in aeternum!”_

Hay un hombre sentado en uno de los sofás.

Sam no sabía que esperar cuando había imaginado al recipiente de Muerte en la Tierra, pero la descripción que obtuvo de Dean encaja inmediatamente (a pesar de que el recipiente que Dean describió era mujer). Está en los ojos… un destello de algo más allá de lo antiguo, más allá del concepto de tiempo que un cerebro humano puede comprender.

-“Bueno”

La voz del recipiente es concisa y con acento entrecortado, sus movimientos económicos. El hombre entrelaza los dedos con calma y contempla a ambos. Una delgada cadena plateada brilla alrededor de sus muñecas.

-“Supongo que esperaba esto”

-“Hola, jefe. Mucho tiempo sin vernos”- dice Dean. Sam está muy impresionado con su compostura.

-“En efecto. Para ti”- exhala Muerte de una manera que sugiere podría estar suspirando si fuera una criatura inferior- “¿Nos hemos rebelado, Dean? Siempre estuviste demasiado interesado en aprender los sellos de ocultamiento. La Morrigan me lo advirtió algunas veces”

Él mira a Sam y luego de nuevo a Dean”

-“Veo que encontraste a tu hermano”

Bueno

Eso responde a esa pregunta.

-“Yo…”- Dean se ve como si las palabras simplemente le golpearon en el estomago- “Yo…”

-“¿Uno pensaría que una rápida conversación habría aclarado cualquier duda? Aunque, supongo que te están faltando unas piezas de la historia”

-“Somos… él es…”

-“Queremos las piezas faltantes”- interviene Sam. Lo sabía, se dice a sí mismo. Cuando Castiel lo dijo, él ya lo _sabía_. Este Dean es su Dean. Siempre ha sido su Dean.

-“Y te imaginas que porque pones unos pocos ingredientes en un tazón adornado y dibujas algunos garabatos bonitos en el suelo, estoy obligado a responderte”

-“Bueno… si”

Muerte exhala de nuevo.

-“Humanos. Dime Sam, ¿por qué crees que todavía no he llevado tu alma al lugar que le corresponde?”

Sam parpadea, confundido- “Tú… estábamos escondiéndonos de ti. Tessa trató de deshacer el error de Dean, pero entonces el arcángel llegó y dibujamos protecciones contra—”

-“Soy _Muerte_ ” dice Muerte con un tinte de exasperación- “Si hubiese querido encontrarte, te habría encontrado. Los ángeles y demonios son mucho más limitados de lo que soy. Su poder podrá ser vistoso a veces, pero viene con… restricciones”

-“Entonces… espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?”

-“Estoy diciendo que la tinta y formas que funcionan contra mi son una ilusión en la que has creído toda tu vida, Dean. Pero ambos están vivos en este momento, porque yo lo permito. Estoy diciéndote, que harías bien en recordarlo la próxima vez que pienses atraparme. Ahora déjame ir”

Dean no da marcha atrás- “Sólo tenemos un par de preguntas, eso es todo”

-“No hago hora de cuentos, Dean, ya lo sabes”- dice Muerte- “Déjame ir o seré forzado a experimentar una emoción que sería prudente mantener lejos de mi”

Cuando ni Sam, ni Dean dicen nada, Muerte chasquea la lengua de su recipiente.

-“Ira. Estaré enojado”

-“Pero aún estarás obligado a responder nuestras preguntas”- dice Dean- “Pero también podríamos saltarnos el paso de en medio, ¿cierto?”

El hombre se levanta. Es esqueléticamente delgado.

-“Dean—”

-“¿Por qué fui asignado a Sam? ¿Fue porque somos hermanos?”- el asombro de Sam por Dean crece considerablemente: él simplemente _interrumpió a Muerte_.

Después de un aterrorizante momento de reflexión, el Jinete Pálido vuelve a sentarse.

-“Si. Y no”

-“Vamos Jefe, ¿qué tipo de respuesta es esa?”

Muerte mira con furia a su hijo adoptivo- “Siempre fuiste destinado a ser la Parca de Sam, porque estabas destinado a fracasar en tu trabajo”

-“Estaba… ¿qué?”

-“Nunca ibas a ser capaz de segar el alma de Sam. Fuiste asignado a Sam, porque pedí que así sea. Y todo esto tenía que suceder para que Sam Winchester no pudiera morir”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Vamos Sam, eras un cazador atroz al principio. Posiblemente nadie podría sobrevivir al estilo de vida que llevabas al inicio; ¿el insomnio, apenas comer, el temerario desprecio por las reglas mortales?”

-“Pero… ¿por qué no puedo morir?”

-“Técnicamente puedes, pero la asignación de Dean a ti, fue orquestada con el fin de evitar que tu muerta ocurra”

-“Pero… ¿por qué?”- repite Sam, olvidando a quien— a qué le está hablando.

Muerte frunce los labios con disgusto- “Créelo o no, estoy obligado por contrato”

-“Obligado por… ¿hiciste un trato? ¿ _Tú_?”- Dean mira a la Gran Parca boquiabierto- “¿Con quién? ¿Quién quería salvar a Sam?”

Muerte mira a Sam- “Me han dicho que nada se compara al amor de un padre”

Oh- “¿Mi papá hizo un trato contigo?”

-“No. John se convirtió en un cazador después del hecho, ni siquiera sabía acerca de lo sobrenatural al principio”

De repente, Sam siente que sus lagrimas se apresuran a sus ojos- “Mi… ¿mi _mamá_?”- susurra.

Y todavía no entiende nada, pero… Mary. ¿Mary pasó por todo este problema para asegurarse que permanecería con vida?

-“Su nombre aún era Mary Campbell, cuando hizo un trato poco aconsejable con un demonio llamado Azazel para salvar al amor de su vida. Están al tanto de eso ¿no? escuché que Azazel disfruta fanfarronear”

-“Si, si. Él nunca le dijo que iba a… envenenarme”

-“Cierto, pero Mary obviamente sospechaba que el trato pondría en peligro a su futuro hijo. Así que en lugar de recurrir a otros demonios, ella vino a mi”- Muerte inclina la cabeza por un momento. “Bueno, técnicamente, ella me llamó contra mi voluntad, de la misma manera que ustedes, pero esos sólo son detalles. Mary quería intercambiar su vida por la de su hijo; ella renunciaría a su alma para asegurar la supervivencia de su futuro bebe. Fue muy inteligente en su expresión, le concederé eso, uso gramática… estratégica. No pidió que su hijo sobreviviera al ataque de Azazel, pidió que no muera”

Una oleada de orgullo abrumador eclipsa todo lo demás que Sam está sintiendo, por un breve momento. Su madre fue más astuta que _Muerte_.

-“Sólo había una cosa que ella no consideró”- Muerte asiente hacia Sam- “Un segundo hijo”

-“Cuando Samuel nació, ella me llamó de nuevo. Quería renovar el contrato, para asegurarse que especificaba que toda su descendencia estaba igualmente a salvo. Pero no hago especiales de dos por uno. Así que dije no. su alma salvaría a uno, el otro… bueno”

Y aquí Sam y Muerte se giraron hacía Dean, cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos y parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

-“El otro tendría que a pagar el valor de su espíritu de una manera diferente, como no tenía interés en el alma de John Winchester y él nunca había sido parte del proyecto original. Así es como Dean se convirtió en mi empleado, al segundo que Azazel apareció para reclamar _su_ trato y Mary Winchester murió. Él no era el primer humano en convertirse en Parca, ni es el último”

Dean asiente y murmura algo que suena como _Tess_.

-“Tu madre nunca supo que niño iría por cual camino, pero me hizo jurar repetidamente que ninguno sería dañado. Que el chico quien vendría conmigo mantendría su cuerpo y sería capaz de caminar en la Tierra cuando lo deseara y que estaría protegido, pero libre.

Dean se aclara la garganta, pero su voz aún es ronca y cruda cuando pregunta- “¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?”

Muerte cruza las piernas de su recipiente, de manera formal- “Puse una pared en tu cabeza, para bloquear los recuerdos traumáticos”

-“Estás _mintiendo_ ”- dice Dean apretando los dientes.

Está vez, es un suspiro de exasperación en toda regla- “Muy bien. Lo hice porque, de otra manera, nunca te habrías quedado. Continuabas gritando por tu hermano, una y otra vez… era ruidoso y agobiante. Y habrías intentado buscarle demasiado pronto; algo que no podía permitir sin alterar más a fondo la historia. Destino ya estaba muy enojada con tu madre y conmigo, ella me visitó algunas veces junto con sus hermanas—”

-“No me importa lo que piense Destino”- espetó Dean- “Sácalo, rómpelo, lo que sea”

-“No puede hacer eso, Dean. El impacto podría matarte. Has vivido con la pared demasiado tiempo”

-“¿Así que tengo 28, pero perdí los primeros cuatro años de mi vida? ¿Es eso lo que estas diciéndome?”

-“Mejor perder cuatro años para siempre que morir ahora por un vistazo de la memoria fragmentada de un niño”

Dean deja escapar una temblorosa respiración y a Sam le gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudar, cualquier cosa. Pero aún está recuperándose de las revelaciones y no tiene idea de lo que, posiblemente, podría decir con el fin de mejorar las cosas.

-“¿Hay algo más que te gustaría saber o eso será todo?”

El Jinete Pálido suena bastante harto, la pregunta es puramente retorica, pero Sam tiene que preguntar ahora o nunca.

-“¿Por qué Dean no podía cosechar mi alma?”

No mira a Dean, sin embargo puede sentir el peso de su mirada.

-“Sugiero que le preguntes”

-“No. Sé por qué no lo hizo, pero quiero que me digas por qué no _podía_ hacerlo. Sonabas muy seguro de que estaba destinado a fracasar en eso. ¿Por qué?”

Hay un silencio largo y considerable. Luego Muerte se pone de pie de nuevo, las esposas titilando como hilos de plata tejido.

-“Lo diré otra vez. Pregúntale”

-“No sé de qué estás hablando”- croa Dean. Su voz suena como si alguien acoplara papel de lija a sus cuerdas vocales, en este momento.

Muerte enarca una ceja.

-“¿Lo que has estado sospechando desde que le trajiste de vuelta?”- le dice a Dean y por primera vez, el frío desdén parece haberse borrado de su voz- “Es cierto”

-“¿Dean?”

Dean no responde, el color intenso en sus mejillas pecosas.

El Jinete Pálido pretende quitar una mota de polvo de su impecable traje (Sam recuerda a Dean haciendo eso también, la segunda vez que se encontraron)- “Se dan cuenta que necesito volver a trabajar ¿no?”

-“¿Dean…?”- intenta Sam de nuevo, con más suavidad.

-“Todo lo que necesitas hacer es romper una línea. Es muy sencillo”

Dean ni siquiera le mira, por lo que Sam es quien lo hace, al final. Cae al suelo y clava su cuchillo en el caro piso de parqué de los Martínez, cortando el círculo de atadura en una ráfaga de chispas.

Las esposas se desvanecen alrededor de las muñecas de Muerte y él las gira lentamente.

-“Eso está mejor”- murmura- “Tienen un horario bastante agitado por venir ¿no? hay un buen numero de interesados buscándoles, si no estoy equivocado”- parece considerar sus propias palabras- “Por otra parte, nunca lo estoy. Están siendo perseguidos por el Cielo y el Infierno, todos los chicos y chicas”

Mierda. ¿Él sabe?

Por supuesto que sabe, él probablemente lo sabe todo.

-“¿Por qué Azazel me quiere—?”

-“Ah, ah, demasiado tarde para eso”- Muerte levanta un dedo y Sam se queda callado inmediatamente- “Tendrán que averiguarlo por ustedes mismos. No confíen en nadie, pero escuchen a los ángeles rebeldes. Ellos tienen información valiosa y solo mentirán por omisión. El fin ya casi está aquí”

¿Ángeles rebeldes? ¿Qué final? ¿Qué es lo que Azazel está tratando de hacer que tiene a los ángeles tan preocupados con Sam y Dean? Más importante aún, ¿cómo evitar que suceda?

Sam no puede creer que perdió la oportunidad de preguntar.

-“Oh ¿y Dean?”

Dean levanta la mirada.

-“Acepto tu renuncia. Buena suerte con el nuevo trabajo de cacería”

Y con eso, se desvanece.

 

***

 

Sam no puede dormir.

El enorme lote de Bobby es un sorprendente conductor de la reflexión, así que sale a hurtadillas en su más cálida sudadera con capucha.

Los autos en diferentes estados de descomposición y reparación reflejan débilmente la luz de la luna, salpicada con herrumbre. Cuando exhala, el aire sale como vapor de su boca, Sam se sienta en el capo del Impala negro que él y Dean robaron por casualidad y solo… respira. No puede pensar. Sólo ha pasado medio día desde que volvieron, pero ellos en realidad no han hecho nada productivo además de comer el estofado de pollo de Will.

Bueno, no es que no pueda pensar. El problema es que ha estado pensando demasiado y necesita parar o explotara como una sangrienta _piñata_.

-“Hey”

Bueno. Eso duró unos diez minutos.

-“Hey”

Dean se desliza cuidadosamente cerca de él y… uh, Sam ya estaba sentado a un lado. Como si el espacio para Dean fuera premeditado, pero no lo era ( _no lo era_ ).

-“Entonces… ¿cómo estuvo tu día, cariño’”

Sam resopla.

-“Descubrí que soy la razón de que mis padres estén muertos y mi hermano fuera adoptado por la muerte. ¿Y tú?”

Dean le da un empujoncito con el hombro- “Esa es una manera realmente deprimente de ver las cosas, tío”

-“¿Tienes una mejor?”

-“Demonios si. Descubrí que mi mamá era una cabrona de cuidado”

Sam tiene que sonreír ante eso- “Cierto”

-“Y… descubrí que tengo un hermano pequeño, lo cual está muy bien, también”

Intercambian una mirada y está tan cargada que Sam tiene que parpadear para romperla. Dean no parece que piense que ‘está muy bien’, se ve triste, apenado y jodido, igual que se siente Sam.

-“Así que… ¿cómo era nuestro papá? Sé un poco de la cronología de tu archivo, pero… eso nunca me dijo mucho. Supongo que, ¿no recuerdas nada de Mary?”

-“No. Tenía seis meses cuando ella… cuando sucedió lo de la sangre del demonio”

Dean le empuja de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Sam aprecia demasiado la cercanía. El capo del auto no es tan grande.

-“Papá era…”- esa es una pregunta difícil- “Papá la amaba más que a nada. Nunca hablaba de ella pero podía verlo en sus ojos. Fue uno de esos cazadores autodidactas, sabes… quería encontrar a Azazel, sólo que no sabíamos que ese era su nombre en ese entonces, ni siquiera sabíamos exactamente qué fue lo que la mató. Pero papá… hizo su mejor esfuerzo con lo que la vida le dio, supongo. Yo estaba muy enojado con él. Durante mucho tiempo. Incluso después de que él… creo que fue sobre todo la pena, pero estaba enojado con él por _morir_ ”

Es algo que nunca pensó que confesaría.

-“¿Cuántos años tenías?”- pregunto Dean con suavidad.

-“Doce. Nunca… un día simplemente no regresó”- fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida, esperar y esperar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ellos tenían un sistema de llamada y John se había retrasado algunas veces, pero nunca por tanto tiempo como Sam esperó- “Dijo que tenía un rastro y sólo se fue. Él hacía eso, si el viaje era demasiado peligroso para que yo le acompañe. Era Marino. Desde entonces me he dado cuenta que probablemente fui el niño más seguro del país. Ni siquiera otros cazadores sabían de mi existencia”

Sam suspira, porque eso no es suficiente para explicar a John a alguien que no le conocía. Hubo altas y bajas, el hombre obstinadamente se lanzó de cabeza a través de una década de depresión e hizo lo mejor que pudo. De alguna manera, no parecía muy justo mencionar la bebida, aunque Sam no estaba seguro de por qué.

-“Me amaba a su manera, ¿sabes? Es solo que… fue duro para él, perderte y a mamá. Y yo era… él sabía lo que era. Lo que podría ser”

-“Hey”- dice Dean a modo de advertencia- “Eres un nerd y un gigante, podrías estar enamorado de tu laptop, pero eso es _todo_. Un doce mil demoniaco no es nada, Sammy. Unas cuantas gotas no envenenan todo el vaso”

-“A excepción de cómo absolutamente lo hacen”- dice Sam torciendo su boca.

Dean le da un codazo y Sam se lo devuelve, y luego están peleándose como niños, la tela de sus vaqueros rechinando contra el metal.

-“¡Deja… de hablar así!”- jadea Dean- “¡Vamos, trabajé para _Muerte_! ¡Soy parte Parca!”

-“¡Sangre de demonio!”- pronuncia Sam, empujando.

-“¡No es una competencia!”

-“Si lo— _ow_ , si lo fuera ganaría”

-“Mira ambos somos un poco raros, ¿y qué? No hay nada malo con eso”

Y es injusto que Dean le haga esto tan fácilmente, pero Sam está riendo, un poco sin aliento- “Está bien Dean, Se que estoy…”

Se acercaron con el alboroto. Mucho más cerca. El proceso de pensamiento de Sam se ralentiza bruscamente a la consistencia de jarabe espeso. Los ojos de Dean en la maldita luz de la luna.

-“… estoy…jodido…”

El ondulante vapor de sus bocas se mezcla acaloradamente entre ellos y es porque se estaban moviendo que están respirando con más fuerza de la que deberían, por supuesto que es por eso, pero Dios…

Dean lame sus labios. El impulso de lanzarse hacia adelante y hundir sus dientes en la parte inferior golpea a Sam con fuerza.

-“Sam…”

-“Hola, Dean. Hola, Sam”

-“ _Jesucristo_ , ¿qué coño pasa con tu jodido sentido de oportunidad, hombre?”

Dean se aleja de Sam y mira furioso a Castiel.

-“¿Y cómo _demonios_ nos encontraste?”

Castiel abre su boca pero alguien más responde antes de que él pueda.

-“Bueno, no fue una tarea fácil, pero las hueste celestiales, superan con creces al infierno”- Whoa. Una mujer está de repente parada cerca del ángel en gabardina.

-“Sam, Dean… este es Rafael”

Rafael. _Rafael_. Ese es un arcángel. Sam sabe que es un arcángel, ¿cómo hizo para aparecer así?

Ella era hermosa y se veía mucho más arreglada que Castiel en su desaliñado traje de agente de impuestos. Su recipiente es una mujer de piel oscura a finales de sus treinta, llevando un elegante traje gris e intimidantes tacones altos.

-“¿Sabes que los trajes de oficina son absolutamente del año pasado, cierto?”- dice Dean.

Rafael le dirige a Dean una mirada supremamente poco impresionada antes de lentamente volverse a mirar a Castiel.

-“¿En serio? ¿Este?”- dice en una voz baja y ronca, goteando desprecio- “Pensé que la espada de Miguel tendría al menos algunos modales básicos”

-“Dean sólo es un idiota”- dice Sam sentándose. No tiene idea de lo que el asunto de ‘la espada de Miguel’ significa, pero suena amenazante- “No reconocería al sentido común aunque le mordiera en el culo; lo sentimos. No queríamos faltarte al respeto u ofenderte”

-“Bueno. Nunca habría adivinado que el chico demonio sería el Winchester políticamente correcto”

Sam se estremece y Dean gruñe enfadado.

-“Retráctate, hija de—”

-“Cállate”- dice y el torrente de insultos y maldiciones saliendo de la boca de Dean se corta (lo cual sólo parece enojarle más).

-“Sam…”- comienza Castiel.

-“¿Cómo nos encontraste?”

-“Me llamaste a este sitio el otro día. Sabía que buscar”

Rafael se aclara un poco la garganta.

-“Y mi hermana ayudo. Ella es mucho más poderosa que yo”

-“Si, bueno… es tiempo de terminar esto”- ella dice- “Castiel me dijo que ustedes han rechazado su ayuda en varias ocasiones, por lo que vine aquí con un nuevo ofrecimiento. Es en el mejor interés de mi comandante que el plan de Azazel para abrir las puertas debería fallar. Seré sincero, la apertura de las puertas es simplemente el primer paso en un camino que la mayoría de mis hermanos y hermanas quiere ver completado”

Suena como si le estuviera matando hablar con ellos en términos de igualdad, pero Sam imagina que puede hacerle frente.

-“¿Ángeles y demonios deseando lo mismo?”

-“No todos, obviamente, pero… si, muchos de ellos parecen haber llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento mutuo. Sin embargo, no confundan esto con una alianza. Es un acuerdo temporal, comparable a generales de guerra estrechándose la mano antes de lanzar la artillería pesada”

-“Déjame adivinar; la tierra es el campo de batalla”- ninguno de ellos responde, lo cual es suficiente respuesta para Sam- “¿Entonces de qué lado están ustedes?”

-“De ninguno de ellos. De ustedes”- dice Castiel- “Estamos organizados y nuestro líder Anael intenta detener el camino a la destrucción antes de que comience”

-“Ella tiene un punto débil por los humanos”- murmura Rafael, como si considerara eso una terrible falta de carácter. Y entonces, en su tono de voz normal- “Nuestra unidad se ha revelado. Recientemente. Y ustedes son claves en ayudarnos contra Azazel _y_ nuestros hermanos cegados. Ellos te necesitan, por lo tanto nosotros lo hacemos”

 _No confíen en nadie, pero escuchen a los ángeles rebeldes_.

El estomago de Sam da un salto.

-“¿Aunque, por qué me necesitan? Pensé que todo el punto de la competencia de los Juegos del Hambre de Azazel era para que el ganador abriera las puertas y él tiene a Jake”

-“Jake ha sido… un poco difícil sobre eso”- Bueno, Jake _parecía_ un chico decente hasta que apuñaló a Sam- “Últimamente, los planes de Azazel para ti son un poco más amplios que eso. Los detalles son irrelevantes—”- dice ella, antes de que Sam pueda preguntar- “— pero él necesita que tu mente, cuerpo y alma permanezcan exactamente como están. Es por eso que estamos a punto de pedirte que los alteres”

-“… Alterarlos”

-“Si”- su tono es definitivo.

-“¿Alterar mi mente, cuerpo y alma?”

-“Si. Así él no puede usarte”

Dean articula furiosamente: _¡De ninguna jodida manera!_ Pero ninguno de los ángeles le pone atención.

-“¿Usarme cómo?”

-“Eso no es importante. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que en este momento tu sangre infierno-enriquecida es valiosa para Azazel y necesitamos cambiar eso. Rápido. Antes de que te encuentre”

Sam no acaba de atreverse a presionar. No con un arcángel.

_Ellos tienen información valiosa y solo mentirán por omisión._

-“Mira, diré que les creo y estoy de acuerdo en hacer esto. Cómo… ¿cómo se supone voy a cambiar mi sangre?”- su voz se quiebra en la última palabra inesperadamente. Por otro lado, la pregunta tiene tanto subtexto que prácticamente está arrastrando suciedad. Sam se recuerda como un niño rezando por ser normal y ya sospechando que nunca podría estar verdaderamente limpio; viendo la muerte de Jesica antes de que suceda durante días; la tentadora curva de la boca de Dean.

Castiel parece bastante afligido por el hecho de que Sam esté incomodo.

-“No es tan literal como cambiar tu sangre, Sam”- dice- “Simplemente debes anclarte a algo que contrarreste la influencia de Azazel sobre ti”

-“Azazel _no_ tiene ninguna influencia sobre mi”- respira Sam- “Yo nunca—”

-“No voluntariamente, por supuesto. Pero esta ancla protegerá tu mente, cuerpo y alma del alcance demoniaco”

La gesticulación de Dean se está volviendo más salvaje. Rafael rueda los ojos y levanta el hechizo de silencio.

-“¡— jodida manera es tan simple!”

-“¿Sabes de lo qué están hablando?” dice Sam.

-“Por supuesto, sé de lo que están hablando. ¡He trabajado con almas toda mi vida! ¡También se que el ancla se supone sea yo y no voy a jodidamente hacerlo!”

Las palabras son tan duras y dolorosas que Sam casi hace un sonido herido en voz alta. Él había… él pensó… nunca había preguntado, pero al oír a Dean decirlo con tanto _veneno_.

Castiel ladea la cabeza.

-“¿Por qué dudas de ti mismo?”

Dean parece como si las palabras simplemente le golpearon en el estómago.

-“Yo… ¿qué?”

-“Te preocupas profundamente por tu hermano. Amas a este chico”- Oh Dios, alto, Sam necesita que Castiel deje de hablar ahora- “Y estás asustado de que no seas lo bastante bueno. ¿Por qué, cuando no hay nadie en esta Tierra a quien le permitiría acercarse a su corazón ni la mitad de lo que te deja?”

Rafael rueda los ojos.

-“Podría hacerle daño”- dice Dean, en voz baja. Sus ojos clavados en los del ángel y Sam podría estar temblando un poco.

-“El lazo entre sus almas protegerá a Sam de cualquier daño. Piensa en lo que sabes de casos especiales como el tuyo. Tú nunca podrías hacerle daño. Eso no es posible”- Los grandes ojos azules de Castiel son amables- “Recuérdate eso y no fallaras”

Hay un largo y tenso silencio.

-“¿Qué pasa cuando hacemos esto y Azazel ya no tiene ningún uso para mí?”- dice Sam.

-“Elabora”

-“Castiel dijo que la única razón por la que el demonio de ojos amarillos no había abierto las puertas era que estaba esperándome. ¿Él no simplemente seguirá adelante y lo hará cuando averigüe que no puede usarme para algo más? Lo que sea ese ‘algo más’ que no van a decirme”

Castiel se ve un poco dolido, pero Rafael solo parece sorprendido de que Sam hiciera ese lógico salto”

-“Lidiaremos con eso. No es de tu incumbencia”

-“Un pequeño grupo de ángeles se encargará de los demonios y la mayoría de los otros ángeles, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?- dice Dean mordazmente.

Rafael parece oficialmente harto- “Si. Tienen hasta mañana para realizar el ritual”

-“Hey, pensé que era una _ofrecimiento_ ”

-“Lo es. La contra oferta es que matamos a Sam en este momento”- ella apunta al pecho de Sam haciendo una pistola con los dedos y debería lucir cómica, pero es extrañamente amenazador- “Tienen 24 hrs para terminar esto. Esto acaba en Wyoming, donde la llave encontrará su cerradura”

-“… lo siento”- dice Castiel. Realmente parece apenado.

Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, ambos ángeles se han ido.

-“Jodidos ángeles”- murmura Dean, pasándose una mano por el cabello- “Y aparentemente lo ángeles rebeldes son incluso peores”

Sam se quita los lentes y pretende limpiarlos con la manga de su sudadera para tener algo que hacer (así no tiene que mirar a su hermano).

-“¿Lo harás?”

-“¿Hm?”

Sam espera que su flequillo esconda lo suficiente de su rostro.

-“Ser mi ancla. Tocar mi corazón, lo que sea que Castiel haya querido decir acerca de que tú protejas mi alma”

-“Sam… eso podría salir mal”

Sam no levanta la mirada- “Pero, entonces, sabes cómo hacerlo”

-“Yo… eso creo. Si”

Sam asiente con la cabeza, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. La mentalidad de Dean es tan difícil de entender algunas veces.

-“¿Qué necesitamos? Porque si tenemos que conseguirlo para mañana—”

-“Esto no es como un hechizo. No hay una lista de ingredientes”- Dean se aclara la garganta y hace un intento de su usual acento subido de tono- “Solo necesitamos, a ti, a mí y a una cama”- Sam resopla- “Y algo de raíz de sueño africana, pero Bobby mencionó tenerla disponible, así que…”

-“¿Estaremos caminando en espíritu?”

-“Yo voy a caminar en espíritu. Hipotéticamente”

Sam piensa de nuevo en su experimento a un lado de la carretera; Dean hundiendo la yema de su dedo dentro del pecho de Sam y pintando su piel en un brillante rojo quemado”

-“Oh, así que sabes por qué toda esa… reacción sucedió”

Dean se muerde el labio- “No estaba seguro, en aquel entonces. Tenía algunas ideas”- se mueve- “Una idea, en realidad”

-“Muerte dijo que era correcta”

-“Si”

-“Y Castiel dijo que es la razón de que nunca podrías lastimarme”

-“M-hm”

Hay una pausa.

-“No vas a decirme de que se trata ¿o si?”

-“Nos han volcado encima un montón de información para un día, ¿no crees?”- Dean suena un poco hasta el cuello y Sam decide dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora- “Suena como que tenemos una cita mañana”

-“Mañana. Seguro”- Sam finalmente levanta la mirada hacia su hermano y le sonríe un poco a Dean, porque parece como si acabara de estar de acuerdo- “Deberías dormir un poco, Dean”

-“¿Vienes?”

-“Si en un rato. Adelántate”

Dean se encoge de hombres y comienza a caminar hacia la casa. Sam le observa irse unos segundos, hasta que no puede aguantar más.

-“Hey, ¿Dean?”- le llama- “Sobre lo que le dijiste a Castiel… no estoy preocupado, ¿está bien? Confío en ti”

Dean hace una mueca- “No deberías”

-“Bueno lo hago, así que te lo tragas”- ya puede ver la expresión de Dean cambiando a medida que siente su potencial salida hacia el humor- “Y no… no lo conviertas en algo sexual”

Dean ríe de todas maneras, pero suena real y solo un poquito triste.

-“¡Convertir todo lo que dices en algo sexual es mi pasatiempo favorito, Sammy! Justo después de ver Doctor Sexy”- Dean comienza alejarse de nuevo- “Por lo que creo que tú deberías ser el que se lo trague, al menos al principio. Es simplemente educado ofrecer antes de pedir”

-“ _Buenas noches_ ”

-“Buenas noches, hermano”

Una vez que Dean está fuera de la vista, Sam salta del auto y se interna más lejos en el lote de Bobby. Tiene una idea propia y si eso puede ayudar a llenar los espacios en blanco sin causarle a Dean más dolores de cabeza, entonces el va a intentarlo al menos. Podría no funcionar, pero tiene la esperanza.

-“¿Castiel…?”- susurra- “Um. Castiel que estás en el cielo— _¡Jesús!_ ”

-“Sigues llamándome así”- comenta Castiel cerca de él.

Sam ríe con nerviosismo- “Lo siento, um… estaba preguntándome si podía hacerte una rápida pregunta. Es sobre Dean y yo”

Castiel asiente lentamente y la mirada en sus ojos dice que ya sabe lo que Sam va a preguntar.

-“Dean y yo… sigo escuchando cosas como lo que dijiste, sobre nosotros siendo un ‘caso especial’. Un, uh, cierto jinete le dijo a Dean que nunca podría haber cosechado mi alma, pero no sólo porque somos hermanos. Y _tú_ dijiste que él no podía herirme, como si no fuera físicamente posible. Él ha escogido no hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pero quiero saber… ¿por qué todos parecen pensar que él no tendría otra opción, incluso si quisiera? ¿Si puedes decírmelo? Por favor”

La boca del ángel se suaviza y casi _sonríe_.

-“Si. Por supuesto que puedo decirte, Sam”

El estomago de Sam se retuerce con nervios- “¿Por qué… entonces por qué?”- dice

-“Sus almas comparten un vinculo especial. Están conectadas”

-“Ya dijiste eso. ¿Pero cómo?”

-“En este caso, conectada es otra manera de decir emparejada”- dice Castiel amablemente. Sam no puede pensar en nada que decir a eso- “Las almas emparejadas son una ocurrencia rara y milagrosa, Sam. Yo no lo había visto en mucho tiempo”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Ustedes fueron hechos para estar juntos; mitades de un todo. El hecho de que sean hermanos es bastante secundario a ese vinculo”- recita lo siguiente como si se tratara de las escrituras, aunque Sam sabe que no lo es- “ _Los dos espíritus estarán ligados a través de los reinos mortales, ellos habitaran cuerpos separados, pero se pertenecerán y atraerán, compartirán un Cielo juntos y su Infierno será estar separados_ ”

Almas emparejadas

¿ _Almas_ emparejadas?

Igual que… ¿ _almas gemelas_?

-“Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta, Sam”

-“Yo… si”

_Almas gemelas._

-“Espero verte pronto”

-“Si. Gracias”- dice Sam automáticamente. Sus pensamientos están a millones de kilómetros de distancia

 

***

 

Sam despierta después de unas pocas horas sin descanso, al sonido de Rufus y Bobby discutiendo en la cocina. Ellos riñen como una vieja pareja de casados y es bastante divertido. Entra llevando aún un par de holgados pantalones cortos de pijama y una vieja camiseta y consigue dos ‘ _Buen día Sam’_ en medio de la acalorad discusión.

-“Buenos días”

Sam asiente- “Hola”- y piensa: _así que, estoy poniéndome al día con el asunto de ser almas gemelas. Bastante raro, ¿uh?_

Ha decidido que necesita parar esta cosa con Dean antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El problema con lo que descubrió ayer por la noche, es que Sam aun recuerda el rostro de Dean cuando le preguntó a Castiel si tenía una familia. Almas gemelas son palabras mayores, pero no _tienen_ que ser en un sentido romántico (¿… cierto?). Si Sam puede mirar sin tocar, desear sin tener, entonces Dean y él pueden seguir como deberían y tener algo bastante sorprendente. Ninguno de ellos salió a decirlo, pero ha sido bastante claro que sus lazos familiares cancelaron de inmediato cualquier cosa que podría haber ocurrido de otra manera.

Es hora de seguir adelante y Sam será quien haga esto por el equipo, por así decirlo. Si Dean va a ser su ancla, entonces Sam necesita demostrarle que puede cuidar de él a cambio. Él ha estado dejando que Dean le cuide por mucho tiempo, sin ser capaz de corresponderle y tiene que hacer un mayor esfuerzo. Bueno, finalmente encontró un lugar para comenzar: aprender a encerrar sus sentimientos y darle a Dean lo que siempre ha querido. Una familia.

Nada más.

-“¿Dormiste algo, hermanito?”- murmura Dean. Ni Bobby, ni Rufus se dan cuenta.

-“Un poco”- Sam se sienta en frente de él y se inclina, acercándose- “¿Cómo vamos a explicar la visita de los ángeles?”

Dean se encoge de hombros con impotencia- “No tengo nada”

Por supuesto, nunca les dijeron lo que Muerte les dijo. Dean aún es el ‘amigo’ cazador de Sam y Muerte no estaba interesado en ayudarles a localizar a Azazel. El problema, es que Sam no siente que sepa lo suficiente para confiar en que los ángeles se encarguen de toda la situación por ellos mismos. Y él quiere ser quien mate al hijo de puta de ojos amarillos.

Su intermitente lucha por dormir le había dado un montón de perspectiva y muy pocas ideas.

-“¿Cuánto tiempo tomará? El ritual”

Dean suspira- “Todavía no estoy seguro de que deberíamos hacerlo, Sam”

-“Dean. Tenemos que hacerlo”

Dean se inclina acercándose más. Huele como desayuno y un cálido sueño, sus pecas son del mismo color que el azúcar orgánica sobre la mesa de Bobby- “Hay cientos de razones de por qué es una mala idea y el hecho de que los ángeles nos dijeran que lo hagamos es de la número uno al cincuenta”

-“Dean—”

-“Ellos sólo están usándonos”

-“Y nosotros a _ellos_. Es una situación de ganar-ganar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si no funciona sólo tendremos que volver al plan original de… oh espera, todavía no habíamos hecho uno”

-“Aún así me gusta más que este”

-“Rafael nos matará. No tenemos otra opción, ¿de acuerdo?”- Sam se estira por la cafetera y repentinamente su brazo tiene un espasmo, los músculos de su espalda se acalambran inesperadamente. Golpea el codo fuerte contra la mesa y agita la taza de Dean- “OW, mierda, lo siento—”

-“No, hey, ¿estás bien?”

-“Bien”- tiene dos tipos diferentes de crema que necesita aplicar a las cicatrices regularmente y se supone, eso involucra algún tipo de masaje para ayudar con el flujo de sangre, pero el alcance de Sam es limitado. Sin embrago, él está bien. Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien por si mismo los últimos dos años.

-“¿Es tu espalda?”

Él deja escapar; “¿Cómo lo sabes?”- antes de que pueda detenerse. Es sólo que… ha sido muy cuidadoso en esconder ese particular desastre de Dean.

-“Tú… la manera en la que algunas veces te mueves. ¿Qué es?”

-“¿Sam? ¿Tienes problemas de espalda? Eso no es normal para tu edad”

Mierda, Bobby y Rufus están mirándole fijamente.

-“Yo, um… no, es…”

-“¿No sabías nada de eso, Dean?”- pregunta Bobby de forma impaciente. Sin embargo, Dean está por delante de él.

-“Por supuesto que lo sabía, sólo no lo esperaba hoy”- Se levanta, abandonando su desayuno y caminando alrededor para tomar la mano de Sam- “Por lo general, sólo sucede si estamos en la carretera. Sammy tuvo un desagradable encuentro con un hombre lobo hace unos meses, ¿no es así?”

-“Tal vez deberías descansar, chico”- sugiere Rufus- “Deja a tu _amigo_ especial cuidar de ti un poco, ¿eh?”- (Sam le presentó a Dean como su amigo y Rufus había estado burlándose de él alegremente por eso desde ayer)

-“Yo—”- Pero Dean está tirando de él y llevándole fuera de la cocina.

Ellen y Will están en el mismo sofá leyendo un libro y un pergamino, respectivamente, pero ambos levantan la mirada.

-“Buenos días chicos”- dice Ellen- “¿Todo bien?”

-“Si, Sam solo necesita un poco más de sueño de belleza. Estará bien”- Dean sigue moviendo a Sam a través del salón hacía las escaleras.

-“Dean—”

-“Bobby quería que hablara contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?”- llama Ellen- “Porque Will nos encontró un caso y si no vas a necesitarnos más…”

-“¡Suena estupendo!”

Dean empuja a Sam a subir las escaleras y a la habitación de invitados de Bobby.

-“Tío, ¿qué demonios?”- espeta Sam, tirando de su brazo para liberarlo y esconde un estremecimiento cuando eso, también, tira de sus hombros.

-“ _Eso_ ”- dice Dean- “¿Algo que quieras decirme?”

-“Bueno, no fue un hombre lobo, pero tengo una herida desagradable y me molesta algunas veces. No es gran cosa Dean, tenemos mierdas mucho más importantes en las que pensar en este momento—”

-“Recuerdo el día que te conocí, sabes”

El estómago de Sam cayó al suelo. No quería hablar sobre ese día nunca más.

-“Sammy, vi tu forma espiritual. Tu espalda parecía la lija de uñas de una Shtriga”

Sam resopla un aliento que despeina brevemente su flequillo. Dean tiene una mirada en sus ojos como si nunca fuera a dejarlo pasar y lo peor es que Sam sabe que sólo está tratando de ayudar.

-“Bien. Mi espalda es un tipo de desastre. Se puede poner un poco doloroso”

-“¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?”

-“No”- no quiere sonar demasiado severo, por lo que modifica- “Aprecio tu ofrecimiento, pero en realidad no hay nada”

-“¿Tomas algún medicamento?”

-“…No”- Se siente demasiado reivindicado en su dolor- “Aunque, algunas veces bebo”

Dean no parece encontrarlo muy divertido.

-“Dean, esto es completamente inútil, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes para—”

-“¿No tomas nada?”

-“Tengo algo de crema, ¿de acuerdo? Pero escucha, he estado pensando—”

-“Dámela entonces”- Dean tiende una mano expectante.

-“De ninguna manera. Necesitamos preparar el ritual, ¿cierto? Y creo que—”

-“Puede esperar una hora”

-“Dean, _no_ ”- Dean abre la boca para protestar, pero Sam le interrumpe- “No vamos a hacer esto, ¿está bien? No va a suceder”- Al diablo con el ritual, la razón de que esto sea una mala idea no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo y todo que ver con Dean viéndole desnudo, vulnerable y pidiendo tocar sus cicatrices. Sam no puede dejar que eso suceda, no ahora que están de pie en un terreno ya sacudiéndose.

Él ha tomado su decisión y es por el bien de ambos.

-“Bien”- gruñe Dean, claramente molesto- “Entonces, supongo que nos saltaremos directo al final ¿eh? Lo bueno es que estarás en plena forma. Oh espera—”

-“ _Escúchame_ ”- sisea Sam- “Creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad a los demás”

Eso hace que los ojos de Dean se pongan enormes y se sonroje.

-“Pero todos piensan… y Ellen nos vio, Sammy yo—yo no—”

-“Dios, no sobre ser hermanos. Quise decir… sobre mí. Azazel, la puerta. Los ángeles, me refiero a que tal vez ellos estén cualificados para manejarlo, pero no lo sé hombre, ¿cuántos ángeles forajidos pueden haber? Tú mismo lo dijiste; ¿realmente pueden pelar contra todos los demonios bajo el mando de Azazel, además de los otros ángeles? Creo que necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir y creo que Bobby y Ellen querrán intentarlo”

Dean parece considerarlo.

-“En realidad, ese es un buen punto”

-“¿Verdad?”- Sam asiente- “¡Cuantos más seamos mejor! Y si Jake ha estado menos cooperativo con los demonios, tendremos una mejor oportunidad de que cambie de opinión que los ángeles, eso es seguro”

Dean comienza a asentir también- “Si, si. ¿Aún tenemos algo de tiempo para reunir algunas personas, verdad? Bobby es como una central de cazadores”

-“Exactamente”

De repente, Dean sonríe- “Si, ¿y sabes qué? Hay un par de personas a las que también puedo llamar”

 

***

 

Se necesita una buena y larga hora de discusión y responder preguntas antes de que Bobby, Ellen, Will y Jo estén satisfechos y listos para actuar. Únicamente dejan fuera el hecho de que son hermanos y el ritual de anclaje, eligiendo en su lugar ir por un ‘hechizo conveniente’. Para cuando Sam está seguro de que se han convencido, son las 2:00 pm y quedan diez horas hasta que Raphael lleve a cabo su amenaza.

-“Eres una _parca_ ”- dice Jo por décima vez

-“Te lo dije, estoy retirado”

-“Y renunciaste debido a Sam”- se muerde el labio inferior- “Creo que es la cosa más cursi que he oído”

Dean rueda los ojos y ella ríe. Sam simplemente está contento de que las palabras ‘almas gemelas’ fueran omitidas de la explicación.

-“Gente, necesitamos centrarnos”- corta Ellen- “Necesito dejar un a última cosa en claro. Este ritual será el catalizador que cause que el viejo de ojos amarillos haga su movimiento ¿correcto?”

-“Correcto”

-“Por lo que, básicamente, ustedes son nuestro temporizador”

-“Si. Supongo que es una forma de verlo”

-“¿Y dónde están las puertas del infierno?”- pregunta Bobby.

-“Wyoming, según Castiel”

-“Está bien, entonces”- Bobby y Ellen intercambian una mirada breve y luego ella asiente hacia él para continuar- “Ustedes dos necesitan empacar sus cosas y salir d aquí, déjenos la organización de los cazadores a nosotros. Tengo un montón de teléfonos y tenemos que hacer una reunión”

-“¿Qué? Pero… no podemos irnos”

-“Sam”- Ellen da un paso adelante, con los ojos tristes- “Te conocemos. Y no nos importa por qué un demonio está detrás de ti, pero habrá personas a las que sí. Los cazadores harán preguntas sobre un chico que puede hacer cosas que ningún humano debería. Eso es una de dos, una aparición de último minuto o mejor no aparecerte en lo absoluto. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad?”

Por supuesto que Sam lo entiende. Incluso sin mencionar la sangre de demonio o quienes eran realmente los padres de Dean, él ha intentado ser lo más honrado posible. Y Ellen tiene razón; si la persona equivocada obtiene un tufillo de lo que en realidad es Sam, todo se vendría abajo y de todos modos, no pueden hacer aquí el ritual; no si la casa de Bobby está por convertirse en un abarrotado punto clave de cazadores en cuestión de horas.

-“Será mejor que comencemos a hacer esas llamadas, gente”- dice Bobby- “Y déjenme a Gordon ¿está bien?”

-“Déjenme a _mí_ a Gordon”- corrige Ellen- “Pero sí, deberíamos ponernos a ello. Vamos Jo”

Los tres Harvelle vacían la cocina y Sam ya puede escuchar a Jo hablando en su celular: “Bela, hola. Es por el favor que me debes…”

-“Encuéntrenos en Wyoming cuando el hechizo este terminado”- les dice Bobby- “Y consíganme una dirección que pueda distribuir”

-“Te enviaremos un mensaje en el momento que la tengamos”

-“Bien”

Sam y Dean intercambian una mirada y comienzan a salir.

-“Una cosa más”- ambos se giran simultáneamente- “Tengan cuidado ustedes dos”

Sam sonríe débilmente- “¿No lo somos siempre?”

 

***

 

-“¿Vas a decirme exactamente qué estamos haciendo aquí?”

Dean hace una mueca- “Es… es un poco parecido a lo que hicimos con eso”- asiente hacia el pecho de Sam.

-“Pensé que podría serlo”

Se han detenido en un motel a medio camino del cementerio vaquero donde Azazel planea abrir las puertas del Infierno. Castiel ha sido quien les dijo dónde estaba; Dean oró por él mientras Sam conducía y el ángel se apareció inmediatamente, aunque tuvo un poco de problemas para entrar en el coche fuertemente resguardado (Hubo un par de estallidos y golpes contra el techo antes de que Dean tuviera la previsión de abrir una ventana).

Después de una rápida llamada a Bobby para decirle dónde enviar a todos, Dean había declarado que también era momento de llamar a sus contactos.

Sus ‘contactos’ resultan ser Tessa, a quien llamó por _teléfono_.

( _“¿Qué? Si no contesta, hare toda esa cosa de plano-mágico-espiritual; pero es un lío y estoy bastante limitado a cosas humanas cuando estoy en mi cuerpo”_ )

Por suerte, la hermanastra de Dean había respondido y accedió a ayudar, después de una muy larga e interminable discusión, de la cual Sam solo escuchó un lado, porque sucedió mientras estaba conduciendo. Castiel les había asegurado que Anael apreciaría el apoyo de las Parcas, pero no había hecho comentario sobre los humanos y Sam sólo podía imaginar cual sería la reacción de Rafael a su aparición. Aún así, ser subestimado era algo a lo que todos los cazadores estaban acostumbrados.

Todo el mundo está reuniéndose en Wyoming, pero aquí están ellos; los Winchester, desviados en un lugar de mala muerte que están (no) pagando por hora, con dos camas individuales que son demasiado pequeñas y estrechas para cualquiera de ellos.

Todos están en alerta, a la espera de su movimiento y ellos tienen tres horas y un ritual por hacer.

-“¿Cuánto tiempo para que haga efecto la raíz del sueño?”

-“Como un minuto”

Dean mira el vaso turbio en sus manos y parece preocupado.

-“¿Todo bien, Dean?”

-“Sólo estoy… pensando”

-“No te lastimes”- su hermano apenas reacciona, lo cual le dice mucho a Sam- “Dean. ¿Qué es?”

Dean no responde.

-“Hey”

Sam choca sus rodillas; una tarea fácil ya que sus camas están prácticamente tocándose y ellos sentados cara a cara.

-“Vamos, dime cómo vas a ‘tocar mi corazón’”- dice burlándose. Bajo su incredulidad está el miedo, por supuesto, de que esto no funcione debido a un simple problema de redundancia.

Dean levanta la mirada debajo de sus pestañas, pero no responde.

-“¿Dean…?”- Y de repente, Sam lo entiende- “Espera. Este es otro caso de ‘no estar siendo lo bastante literal’ ¿no es así?”

-“Eso me temo, Sammy”

-“Oh. De acuerdo… bueno. Está bien. Um… asumo que nadie realizará una cirugía torácica aquí, ¿así que por eso caminaras en espíritu?”

Dean asiente con pesadez- “… Si”- está mirando al vaso turbio de nuevo- “Sammy, yo—”

-“No, vamos, tenemos que hacerlo. Todos están contando con nosotros ahora y estaré bien”

-“No hago las cosas bien, eso—”- Dean señala a la quemadura roja asomándose por el cuello de la camisa de Sam- “le sucederá a tu corazón, Sam. Voy a matarte”

-“Dean—”

-“Sammy, no puedo”

-“Eso es correcto, no puedes. No puedes herirme, ¿recuerdas?”- sus ojos se encontraron y en ese momento, Sam sabe que Dean ha descubierto lo que Castiel le dijo- “Incluso si quisieras hacerlo. ‘ _Estarán ligados a través de los reinos mortales_ ’, ¿cierto?”

Dean aún se ve afligido.

-“El tiempo se acaba, Dean”- Sam comienza a desabotonar su camisa, intentando hacer su voz y su postura persuasiva, tranquilizadora. Tentadora.

Dean gime- “Jodido infierno, chico. Serás la muerte para mi”

Sam desliza la camisa sobre sus hombros y se acuesta en la cama, por lo que su espalda está apoyada en el colchón y fuera de la vista- “Vamos. No tenemos otra opción”

Finalmente, Dean toma la bebida en tres grandes tragos y se deja caer sobre su cama. Mira hacia el techo con determinación y no dice una palabra mientras los segundos pasan hasta que sus ojos parpadean cerrándose y luego…

Dean está levantándose de la cama, pero Dean también está acostado todavía. Sin embargo, no lleva su uniforme de Parca esta vez, lleva las ropas que estaba usando. Cuando se vuelve a mirar a Sam, los ojos verdes brillan con duda y vacilación, Sam niega con la cabeza.

-“Estoy bien. Vamos”

Dean se acerca a la cabecera de la cama de Sam. Es extraño; Sam se ha acostumbrado tanto al Dean corpóreo que es extraño ver a este Dean de nuevo. Entonces recuerda algo que sucedió antes y se quita los lentes. El mundo alrededor se desdibuja, pero Dean permanece nítido y enfocado, por lo que Sam deja los lentes en la mesita de noche.

-“Vamos”- dice de nuevo. Es inevitablemente sexual, incluso en el contexto. Él está medio desnudo y pidiéndole a Dean tocarle, entrar en él.

Dean se inclina sobre él, cerniéndose pero no amenazante, sólo… Dean. Sam está bien con eso. Los pezones de Sam se han endurecido en anticipación del contacto dolorosamente ardiente, así que tal vez está un poco más que bien con ello. Sin embargo, su hermano aún no ha dicho una palabra.

-“Hazlo”

Dean extiende una mano salpicada de pecas en el dorso y Sam las nota (entiende lo que ellas significan, que Dean le escuchó) un segundo antes de que los dedos de Dean se estén hundiendo en su pecho.

Sam boquea y jadea en una respiración agitada cuando la agonía le enciende instantáneamente. Es íntimamente doloroso y Dean deja escapar pequeños ruidos solidarios mientras se empuja más profundo.

El sudor escapa sobre toda la piel de Sam y puede sentir la necesidad de moverse  tensando y contrayendo los músculos, pero del mismo modo que ha sucedido cada dos por tres, no podría decir si se arquea acercándose o se aleja. Es como fuego y Sam conoce el fuego, lo conoce mejor de lo que alguien debería, es como lava. Y, de alguna manera, es tan jodidamente bueno que quiere gritar.

-“D-Dean—”- consigue decir con voz ronca y hay una luz blanco perla brillando alrededor de la muñeca de Dean, a través del espacio que Dean está ocupando en el pecho de Sam.

-“Ya casi Sammy, casi estamos cariño, vas a estar bien…”- Dean está murmurando mierdas de ese tipo sin parar y Sam quiere protestar por los sobrenombres, pero no puede, no cuando la parte inferior de su cuerpo esta retorciéndose y sacudiéndose porque puede sentir a Dean en su pecho, su corazón, puede sentir a Dean en su pulso y entre sus pulmones, bombeando a través de su sangre…

 

***

 

Se siente como si se precipitara a la conciencia y Sam despierta jadeando.

Apenas tiene tiempo para aspirar una bocanada de aire antes de que un anhelo hueco y vacío en la boca de su estomago se diera a conocer, es como un agujero negro y Sam quiere, Sam necesita—

-“¡Dean!”

Se apresura a sentarse y mira a su alrededor frenéticamente y Dean está ahí, las manos de Dean están sobre sus hombros, solidas y sus labios se ven tan, tan suaves—

-“Sammy, hey, despacio—”

-“N—no, por favor, yo…”- Sam está impactado ante sus propias acciones, pero al mismo tiempo, es como si no pudiera detenerse.

Está temblando ligeramente, empujándose hacia Dean, jalando a Dean hacia él porque, simplemente, lo _necesita_.

-“Sam—”

-“Lo siento, lo siento…”- jadea Sam, intentando controlarse, tratando de soltar el férreo agarre que tiene alrededor de los pliegues de la camisa de Dean- “Y-yo sólo…”- sólo quiere a Dean cerca, sólo quiere apretar a su hermano contra él, amoldarlos juntos y no dejarlo ir.

-“Sam, _respira_ ”- Dean está intentando mirarle a los ojos, pero esta borroso de nuevo y Sam necesita sus lentes- “Adentro y afuera, ¿de acuerdo? Estás bien. Estamos bien. Creo que funcionó”

Sam se estremece y hace su mejor esfuerzo, honestamente lo hace, pero su piel pica donde Dean no le está tocando y quiere que Dean le toque _en todas partes_.

La voz de Dean es áspera con intención de tranquilizar y le dice a Sam sobre llamar a Bobby y que, aparentemente, Tessa está preocupada por cómo comunicarse con ‘el equipo humano’, en su mayoría una corriente de información sin sentido diseñada para decirle a Sam que todos los demás están manejando esto, que están a salvo, que van a estar bien…

-“… y ni siquiera tenemos que ir, podemos sólo quedarnos aquí, descansar y—”

Espera- “¿Qué? Dean, tenemos que ayudarles”

Dean se le queda mirando- “Tío, no sé si lo has notado, pero no estás en condición de ayudar a nadie. Necesitas ayudarte a ti primero”

Finalmente, Sam encuentra la voluntad para dejar ir a su hermano y retroceder un poco (pero sólo un poco). Dean también se ve afectado y un poco pálido, sus pecas resaltan contra su piel.

-“Lo siento. Me descontrolé hace un momento, pero te prometo que estoy perfectamente b—”

-“Si dices ‘bien’, juro por Dios que voy a atarte a esta cama, Sam”

La polla de Sam da un _tirón._ Es…no sabe si echarle la culpa a la adrenalina o a lo que acaban de hacer pero joder, _joder_ , rendirse a Dean, _sí_. En este momento, eso suena como lo mejor que podría posiblemente imaginar, la imagen mental le golpea con fuerza. Quizá Dean usaría su cinturón—

Probablemente se habría salido con la suya, sí después no se hubiese movido y encorvado con aire de culpabilidad, pero lo hace. Y Dean mira hacia abajo.

-“ _Mii—erda_ ”- sisea Dean, se levanta y aleja precipitadamente.

-“Dean, lo siento—”- se ahoga Sam inmediatamente, repentinamente enfermo del estómago ante la idea de ser la causa del disgusto de Dean. Había pensado…, asumió— aunque, en realidad, nunca _hablaron_ sobre esto, lo cual es algo que probablemente debieron haber hecho en algún momento u otro…

-“No, no…es solo que lo haces tan jodidamente difícil… joder, Sam”

-“Lo siento mucho. Por favor, Dean, lo siento—”

Den hunde la parte baja de la mano en sus ojos, gruñendo- “Dios, deja de disculparte”

Sam se detiene. Instantáneamente.

Dean gruñe de nuevo, comenzando a parecer un poco exaltado- “Oh _joder_ Sam, tenemos una jodida guerra sobrenatural por evitar y ¿tú estás tratando de matarme?”

-“Yo-yo… ¿qué?”

-“Ten algo de piedad, chico, soy sólo un humano. Algo así”

-“Pero yo no estoy…”- es entonces que ve el bulto formando una tienda de campaña en la parte delantera de los vaqueros de Dean- “¿Dean estás…?”

-“¿Imaginando un montón de gatitos muertos en este momento? Si”- se deja caer al pie de su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y murmura- “Joder Sam, tú y tu manía con estar atado”

Sam se sienta un poco, muy consciente del hecho de que aún está sin camisa y su pecho tiene una nueva marca roja del tamaño del puño de Dean. Se asienta fresca y brillante, justo sobre el corazón de Sam.

-“Dean”- Dean no se vuelve para mirarle. De acuerdo, Sam había decidido ser fuerte por ambos. Puede hacer esto. Va a hacerlo por Dean- “¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?”- Con tono formal. Distrayéndoles un poco de su situación.

-“Cerca de media hora”- murmura Dean- “Necesitamos… si realmente quieres llegar al viejo cementerio a tiempo, deberíamos salir ahora”

Sam se ha esforzado a través de cosas peores. Él sólo esta… la insistente comezón bajo su piel no se irá. Y su erección tampoco, lo cual es un poco jodido en un millón de formas diferentes; por el amor de Dios hay vidas en juego aquí. Tal vez el hecho de que Dean en verdad tocó su alma está haciéndole esto, a los dos.

-“Entonces deberíamos irnos”- dice con vacilación- “¿Verdad?”

Dean finalmente le mira.

-“Sam, me… siento un poco jodido en este momento”

Sam se humedece los labios, sus pensamientos van a mil por hora- “En realidad, yo también”

La mano de Dean está sobre su regazo y Sam capta los dedos apretando su muslo- “Sé que esto va a sonar loco, pero creo que… creo que necesito un minuto en el baño antes de irnos”- resopla Dean- “Se siente como que no va a desaparecer por si sola”

-“Si. He oído eso”

Dean está mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo cual debería dejar de hacer de inmediato a menos que quiera que Sam pierda la cabeza- “¿Tú igual, uh?”

La mirada verde eléctrico y un ofrecimiento no verbal que ambos conocen, cuelga en el aire y Sam quiere decir si, quiere ceder, pero no es correcto, no vale la pena arruinar las cosas entre ellos para siempre.

-“Adelante”

La mano de Dean se contrae- “¿Qué?- gruñe.

-“Adelante. Yo… podemos…”- suelta con torpeza el botón de sus vaqueros y de repente, Dean está haciendo lo mismo y es una loca carrera contra las cremalleras separados a metro y medio de distancia y luego Dean deja escapar un sonido que perseguirá a Sam para siempre.

-“Sammy _oh_ —”

Cae hacia atrás contra el colchón, como si el tacto de su propia mano sobre su polla derritiera su columna y las caderas de Sam se sacuden hacia arriba, a la presión de su palma ante la vista de la boca abierta de Dean y sus pestañas temblorosas.

-“Sácalo también, ¿sí? Vamos Sammy, vamos…”

El puño de Dean está acariciando su polla de arriba abajo, ya frenético como si estuviera bordeando el orgasmo en cuestión de segundos. Los músculos de su estómago se contraen y relajan, volviéndose cóncavos cuando tensa su agarre alrededor de la cabeza y la boca de Sam se vuelve agua por probar. Su piel se eriza con deseo y su propia polla se siente como una vara, el pulso palpitando ahí y tan, tan caliente—

-“Sam, Sam, Sam”- jadea Dean, la cabeza volteada para mirar a Sam tocarse a sí mismo y eso va a matar a Sam, la manera en Dean está claramente excitado por esto, la manera que está retorciéndose contra las sabanas y follando al aire desesperadamente.

-“Dean, tú…”- pero formar palabras es demasiado complicado en este momento, por lo que Sam se da por vencido, termina dejando escapar pequeños ruidos de desmayo, con más aire que sonido en ellos porque está demasiado ido.

-“¿Esto te hace sentir mejor?”- murmura Dean. Sus caderas agitándose sin poder detenerse y sus mejillas enrojecidas, los labios hinchados y rojos porque continua mordiéndolos. Sam no puede apartar la mirada, porque Dean es tan malditamente hermoso que es irreal- “¿No tocarnos, hace que esto esté bien?”

-“J-joder…”- dice Sam entrecortadamente.

-“Porque todo lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo es en tocarte, Sammy, eso todo lo que estoy… _ngh_ , todo lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido—”

Sam gime, moviéndose y bombeando más rápido con su puño, necesitando llegar antes de que la espiral de ebria excitación en su estomago y las incendiarias palabras de Dean, le hagan confesar cosas que no debería.

-“Mataría por tener mis manos sobre ti Sam, no hay nada que no haría— algunas veces yo— _ah_ — estoy asustado de las cosas que haría por ti— solo por tocarte, chico, solo… por tocarte…”

Sam puede sentir el calor líquido de la liberación acumulándose en sus entrañas, listo para disparar, listo para salpicar todo el camino hasta su pecho desnudo.

-“Por favor—”- jadea- “Por favor, daría… cualquier cosa…”

Dean gruñe y comienza a correrse, pulsos de ello cubriendo sus abdominales y su propia mano, el sonido de su piel resbaladiza y Sam gime porque él también va a, va a—

-“ _Joder_ , Sammy, maldición”

Se corren juntos, pero separados y el deseo de Sam por la piel de Dean no se ha aliviado por lo que acaban de hacer. Por supuesto que no, en todo caso, sólo es peor ahora que la fina capa de sudor se está enfriando y su ritmo cardiaco está volviendo a la normalidad.

-“¿Sammy?”

Se miran el uno al otro y Sam piensa, _‘y su Infierno será estar separados’_ y en _‘Te preocupas profundamente por tu hermano. Amas a este chico’_ y _‘_ _me agrada la forma en que te mira’_.

-“Podríamos quedarnos aquí”- murmura Dean- “Podríamos quedarnos aquí y no morir, y tú estarías a salvo”

-“Nah”- dice Sam con voz temblorosa- “No creo que pudiéramos hacerlo”

Dean sonríe un poco, irónico- “Supongo que no. Malditos grandes héroes que somos”

El tiempo es un producto que no se pueden permitir, por lo que se limpian y visten, ambos con movimientos rápidos y eficientes; no hay toques persistentes, ni miradas particularmente largas. Es un poco incómodo, un poco tímido y muy parecido a una rutina. La comunicación es completamente a través de gruñidos, asentimientos y un ocasional, “¿Tienes el…?” “Si”

Y luego están corriendo al auto y retirándose hacia el cementerio, Sam llamando a Bobby mientras Dean conduce y asegurándoles que él está bien, que están en camino y que _por supuesto no van a detenerse por comida para llevar, Bobby, ¡vamos!_

-“¿Cómo crees que Azazel sepa? Que ya no soy más… tú sabes”- se le ocurre un horrible pensamiento- “Tal vez puede sentirme”

-“Nah. Probablemente lo sabe porque ya no puede sentirte, hombre. No sé si lo notaste, pero como que te metí el puño hasta el alma por un rato”

Sam gruñe justo cuando Dean toma una curva más allá del límite de velocidad.

-“Uno pensaría que después de lo que acaba de pasar le bajarías el tono por, como una hora”

-“Nunca”

-“Bueno odio decírtelo, pero no creo que sea legal para mi devolverte el favor”

Dean comienza a ahogarse y Sam ríe.

Llegan allí unos minutos más tarde y aparcan entre dos camionetas, entonces saltan del auto y _corren._

Nadie se ha molestado con sutilezas o clandestinidad, la multitud de peleadores esta a plena vista de cualquier transeúnte, aunque con suerte, a esta hora de la noche nadie vendrá a mirar.

Es un caos.

Hay autos y camionetas aparcadas en todas partes y una vez dentro de las puertas del cementerio, la multitud es mucho más grande de lo que Sam había esperado. Están de pie entre las tumbas; cazadores apiñados en grupos y hablando en voces alzadas, gritando sobre el otro, gritándole al otro. La mayoría de ellos estaban usando ropas raídas y armados hasta los dientes, con un par de excepciones y la edad promedio es deprimentemente joven (Sam no quiere pensar en lo que eso significa).

Esparcidos entre los humanos animados están de pie una docena de figuras inquietantes. Están perfectamente inmóviles y silenciosos, los recipientes oscilan entre un extremo del espectro al otro y no sólo es el contraste que salta a la vista entre ellos y los cazadores, sino el amplio espacio que les han dado, lo que les hace fáciles de distinguir. Ángeles.

Finalmente, están las Parcas, caminando junto (y a través) del resto y luciendo escalofriantes como el infierno, en opinión de Sam. Es decir, todos menos uno.

-“¡Dean!”- Tessa corre hacia ellos y de repente es obvio que la gente ha empezado a notar que llegaron. Rufus también está atravesando la multitud para llegar a ellos y es seguido de cerca por Jo y Ellen.

-“¡Gracias a Dios que están aquí!”- grita Rufus- “¡Las malditas Parcas están por todo el lugar de acuerdo a ese hombre del abrigo, pero ninguno de los ángeles se ofrece a traducir! ¡Necesitamos organizar el plan de ataque! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que llegue el demonio de ojos amarillos?”

-“Nadie está muriendo, ¿cómo demonios íbamos a intentar comunicarnos?”- dice Tessa luciendo consternada- “Pero él tiene razón, ¿tenemos una estimación del margen de tiempo de Azazel?”

-“¿Sam estás bien?”- pregunta Jo al mismo tiempo- “¿El hechizo funciono? ¿Es seguro que estés aquí?”

-“Estoy bien Jo, gracias…”- la multitud está obviamente inquieta y Sam empieza a captar voces individuales en lugar de un barullo general.

-“¿Quiénes son esos tipos?”

-“Hey, ¿les importaría decirnos contra que nos enfrentamos?”

-“Bobby responde por ellos, eso es suficiente para mi”

-“¿Esos, de verdad, son ángeles?”

-“¡De acuerdo, silencio todo el mundo!”- grita Dean. El volumen se apaga un poco, pero no lo suficiente- “¡Todo el mundo _cállese_!”

Eso funciona mejor.

-“¿Quién murió y te hizo el ‘intrépido líder’?”- alguien dice en el relativo silencio.

-“Sam”- bufa Tessa. Por supuesto, ninguno de los seres humanos lo escuchó. Afortunadamente.

-“Soy Dean, uh, Smith”- dice Dean. Sam le dirige una mirada de incredulidad- “Y puedo hablar con las Parcas. Si, están aquí—”- tiene que alzar la voz porque esa declaración hace que el murmullo aumente- “— y quieren ayudar. Lamentablemente, no sé cuando aparecerá el demonio de ojos amarillos, él no hizo exactamente una reservación con anticipación”

Un montón de facciones antagónicas y de sospecha se relajan un poco; un par de ellos incluso sonríen.

-“Pero sabemos que tiene que pasar por nosotros para conseguir lo que quiere. Y que quiere liberar a todos los demonios del Infierno”- Dean lanza una mirada cautelosa hacia los ángeles, luego continua- “No podemos olvidar que muchos de los chicos malos también son ángeles, pero la cosa es que ninguno de esos hijos de puta pueden hacer una mierda si no les dejamos entrar. Así que no lo haremos, ¿eh?”

-“¡Así se habla!”- dice la voz de Bobby desde alguna parte.

-“¿Todos han terminado de checar las armas?”- grita Ellen.

Hay un rumor evidente y el sonido de todos comprobando dos y hasta tres veces y varias figuras diferentes parecen aprovechar el bullicio para acercarse a ellos. Sam reconoce los recipientes de Castiel y Rafael, pero no conoce a los otros dos.

-“Sam, Dean”

-“Hey, Cas”- Dean sonríe brevemente- “Rafa. ¿Y tú eres…?”

Una joven mujer con largo cabello rojo y hermosos ojos oscuros le sonríe- “Anna”

-“Anael”- corrige Rafael- “Nuestro líder”

-“Eso es grandioso, Anael, pero tenemos un par de preguntas”- dice otra mujer. Ella lleva una camiseta roja brillante y chaqueta de piel, y algo en ella hace que Sam se detenga.

-“Lo sientes, ¿verdad Sam?”- murmura Castiel.

Sam frunce el ceño, la mujer rueda los ojos y luego— mierda. Se vuelven negros.

Hay seis armas apuntándole en segundos (Sam, Dean, Ellen, Rufus y Jo, quien saca dos).

-“Casey y su gente han jurado pelear con nosotros”- dice Anna, levantando la manos de una manera que probablemente se supone es relajante y apaciguadora. Sin embargo, ella sigue siendo el ser más poderoso en el lugar, por lo que las armas bajaron tan rápido como subieron- “Gracias”

-“Miren, no soy parte del equipo de ojos-amarillos, ¿de acuerdo?”- dice la mujer- “En esta pelea en particular, nos encontramos del mismo lado, así que cierren el pico y acepten nuestra ayuda”

-“¿Qué pasara después?”- exige Jo.

-“Supongo que tendrás que esperar y verlo”- sonríe Casey, a pesar de que la sonrisa se desvanece rápidamente- “Pero por ahora, quiero saber lo que Sam Winchester está haciendo aquí. Él necesita ser protegido”

-“Si, trata de decírselo”- se queja Dean.

-“Tú y tu cosa por Sam Winchester, lo juro”- murmura Tessa, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la mano (que pasa a través). Nadie parece escucharle excepto los ángeles.

-“No pretendo faltarte la respeto, Sam. Sé que eres más que capaz de cuidarte”- compone Casey. Da un paso tentativo hacia Sam, quien aún no está seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto- “… es un honor”

Sam no estrecha la mano que le ofrecía, pero asiente y logra decir- “Gracias por ayudar”

Casey sonríe y retira la mano, asintiendo también, como si lo entendiera- “Iré a organizar a mi gente”

-“Haz eso”- murmura Rufus una vez que esta fuera del alcance del oído.

-“¿Cerbero?”- Sam oye a Dean preguntarle a Tessa.

-“Estoy segura que aparecerá pronto, ahora que estás aquí”

La tarea de organizar a los cazadores es asumida eficientemente por Ellen y Rufus, una vez que el pequeño grupo ha establecido una estrategia que es mínimamente más compleja que: ‘espera y ataca’ y Anael les dice que mausoleo es La Puerta. Sam se aproximó al grupo estableciendo un perímetro de hechizos y sellos protectores, obteniendo miradas de complicidad de al menos dos demonios y más de unos cuantos cazadores, por su parte Dean se apartó para caminar con Tessa y traducir sus recomendaciones.

Perdieron la pista del otro por un rato, hasta que Sam escucha a Bobby llamarle y va hacia él al mismo tiempo que Dean está caminando en la dirección opuesta. Sus caminos se cruzan justo al lado de donde los Harvelle están teniendo una reunión familiar de último minuto.

-“…Y si algo sucediera—”

-“Mamá, por última vez, estaré _bien_ ”- está gruñendo Jo.

Sam lanza una mirada a Dean quien al parecer hizo lo mismo, exactamente al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus miradas se conectan, es como una descarga eléctrica.

 _Si algo sucediera_.

¿Y si esto termina con sangre? De repente, la resolución de Sam no parece tener sentido. ¿Qué importará que resistiera, que nunca se hayan besado de nuevo? ¿De qué valdrá eso, sí mueren? Peor, ¿y si uno de ellos muere _solo_? Eso no… ¿a quién le importa que compartan sangre?

-“Dean”

-“¿Sam, puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?”

Es imprudente, pero de repente es como si sólo tuvieran ojos para el otro y Dean pretende no escuchar a Tessa decir: “¡Dean! ¡Tiempo!”- después de que Sam asiente.

-“Regresaré en cinco, tengo que hablar con aquí mi estimado compañero por un segundo”- dice Dean a nadie en particular, pero Bobby les hace una seña con la mano a unos metros de distancia y Castel asiente con gravedad. Sam está bastante seguro que ninguno de ellos tiene idea, pero si la tienen… honestamente no le importa.

No se miran el uno al otro mientras caminan hacia el amparo de los árboles, donde las sombras y la oscuridad de la noche les ayudaran a ocultarse de la vista.

El pulso de Sam está latiendo tan rápido, que parece un repiqueteo constante y podría estar hiperventilando— borra eso, definitivamente está hiperventilando cuando Dean le empuja contra un árbol y susurra: “Por favor, di que si Sam, por favor—”

Sam, sólo para llevarle la contraria, no dice nada, pero rompe el agarre de Dean y les da vuelta para estrellarle a _él_ contra este.

Entonces agarra el rostro de Dean con ambas manos y le besa.

Dean hace un sonido desesperado en lo profundo de su garganta y se lanza hacia adelante, volcándose en el beso con tanta fuerza que Sam casi tropieza hacia atrás, sus labios nunca se alejan. No hay una pelea por el control porque a ninguno le queda nada, sólo hay adrenalina, amor y el frenético deseo de compartir los segundos finales que están corriendo en el reloj.

Sam se empuja ciegamente en Dean y Dean lo hace de vuelta, fricción febril, roce de ropas y uñas raspando la carne del otro donde pueden alcanzar; Sam siente los dedos de Dean clavándose en su cintura, donde su camisa se ha subido y se agarra a la espalda de Dean con la mano que ha metido bajo la chaqueta de Dean. Y todo es Dean y Dean sabe a esperanza, a familia y a Cielo compartido—

-“Tú—”- murmura Dean cuando se aparta para respirar- “Sam, espera, tu—”- sujeta su cabello con su otra mano y tira hacia atrás de la cabeza de Sam, fuerte porque Sam está peleando contra ello, continua empujando hacia adelante para intentar capturar su boca otra vez- “Sam, _escucha_. No tienes mi permiso para morir, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Ni tú tampoco”- replica Sam y tiene que besarle otra vez, tiene que hacerlo, porque afirmar lo obvio no tiene sentido cuando puede sentir algo, algo como el tiempo agotándose, en cualquier momento…

Hay un grito no-tan-distante.

-“ _Mierda_ ”

Se apartan de un brinco y roban un último segundo para intercambiar miradas decididas. Entonces, Dean sonríe, orgulloso y hermoso, lleno de determinación y Sam asiente, respirando con fuerza.

-“Vamos patearles el culo”

Salen de atrás de los arboles con las armas resplandeciendo y lanzándose de cabeza en el combate.


	8. Epílogo

 

 

Sam despierta, en la habitación de invitados de Bobby, con el rostro de Dean ocupando todo su campo de visión.

-“Levántate y brilla Sammy”

-“Buenos día para _mi_ ”- grazna y trata de sonreír. Al segundo que comienza a levantarse a una posición sentada, siente un horrible tirón en su espalda y jadea, cayendo de nuevo en la cama- “Mierda”

Los ojos de Dean resplandecen con preocupación- “¿Estás bien?”

-“Si, si, es sólo… mi espalda, otra vez. Estoy bien. Yo… ¿tú estás bien?”

Se acuerda de mucha confusión y gritos, el acerado destello de las espadas angelicales silbando a través del aire, el gruñido de Cerbero uniéndose al combate y mandando a los sabuesos del infierno de Azazel a escabullirse como cachorros asustados; recuerda demonios luchando contra demonios, ángeles peleando contra ángeles, una positiva aglomeración de formas humanoides.

También recuerda pelear junto a Dean todo el tiempo, que cada vez que eran separados, habían luchado por volver junto al otro y al final de todo, Dean aún estaba de pie. Dean estaba a salvo y vivo. Tessa y sus Parcas se quedaron a lidiar con las almas de los muertos, pero Dean está aquí.

-“Estoy bien, Sammy. Ni un raspón en mí”- sonríe- “También estás bien, ¿sí? ¿Estás seguro?”

-“Me teníamos cubierto, ¿recuerdas?”- dice Sam con una sonrisa. La pálida luz del alba se filtraba a través de las cortinas y parecía estar más cerca a una mañana temprano que a mitad del día. No durmieron la noche del triunfo en Wyoming, por supuesto, porque había demasiada gente herida y cosas con las cuales lidiar, a pesar del hecho de que los ángeles restantes se quedaron después a desaparecer convenientemente todos los cuerpos y la evidencia.

-“¿Qué hora es?”

Bobby les dio un colchón para que Dean use en el piso (sus invitados en casa se habían multiplicado exponencialmente, la mayoría eran cazadores heridos que necesitaban atención) y finalmente se permitieron colapsar a mediados de la tarde de ayer, lo cual significaba que durmieron por al menos diez horas seguidas. Ese es un nuevo récord.

-“Un poco temprano”- admite Dean- “Um, lo siento, esperaba no despertarte, sólo estaba… desperté hace cinco minutos y pensé en verificar si aún estabas respirando y cosas…”

-“Aún respirando”- confirma Sam, decidiendo intentar sentarse otra vez. Duele como el infierno, pero está vez lo consigue.

-“¿Hey, Sam?”

-“Si”

-“¿Qué tal si ahora hago esa cosa de la crema para ti, eh?”

Sam se queda quieto. Oh. ¿Eso significa…? ¿Qué significa eso? No tiene ni idea de dónde están con esa cosa entre ellos (¿amor, familia…? Lo que sea) y ya no sabe como se supone debe actuar. Las agitadas horas desde que se besaron no les permitieron ningún momento, ya sea para hablar o… no hablar.

-“Uh… está bien. Estaré bien si sólo me estiro un poco y como que… ¿no me muevo mucho?”

Dean se ve poco impresionado- “Tío”

-“¿Estás seguro?”

-“Tan seguro como de que te quites la camisa”

Desde que Dean está de rodillas en el piso y Sam todavía medio acostado en la cama, están casi a nivel de los ojos y eso es algo malo para la determinación de Sam. La resolución de Sam no funciona demasiado bien con los brillantes ojos verdes de Dean a la suave luz del amanecer, las motas doradas en ellos parecen brillar.

-“¿Quieres que tu hermano mayor lo haga por ti?”

Sam esconde su escalofrío jalando la camisa por encima de su cabeza. Dean mantiene su mirada firmemente fija en la de Sam y parece estarle tomando un poco de esfuerzo, pero decididamente _no_ baja la mirada al pecho de Sam.

La pequeña sonrisa de triunfo que se permite Sam, se desvanece rápido cuando se da cuenta que su mochila está detrás de él y tendrá que voltearse. De espaldas a Dean. Desnudo.

-“Es…”- al final lo hace rápidamente, a mitad de la oración, como arrancando una tirita- “No es bonito, lo siento”

Dean no responde y Sam jala la mochila sobre el colchón, cerca de él y comienza a rebuscar, porque no está seguro de querer ver la mirada en el rostro de Dean.

-“Sam, tío, estaba esperando algo más rudo, al estilo de Freddy Krueger. Ni siquiera es tan malo”

Sam sonríe, algo conmovido, pero espera no demostrarlo y Dean le responde con una sonrisa.

-“¿Lo encontraste?”

Se acerca para ayudarle a buscar el tubo de crema y saca… un collar en su lugar.

-“No creí que fuera el tipo de chico que usa joyería”- dice Dean mirándolo. Sam también lo mira, confundido por un largo rato hasta que finalmente recuerda.

-“Ah. Bobby me lo dio. Es alguna especie de amuleto. Para protección, creo”- lo olvido por completo. No es exactamente una pieza atractiva; una burda figura dorada sujeta con un sencillo cordón negro, pero Sam se encuentra lamentando su falta de cuidado de todos modos.

-“Lindo”- Dean lo sostiene contra el pecho desnudo de Sam, como si imaginara cómo se vería alrededor de su cuello.

Sin embargo, Sam tiene una idea distinta- “¿Lo quieres?”

-“¿Yo?”

-“Si”- Sam toma el cordón de los dedos de Dean y copia lo que estaba haciendo, sosteniéndola sobre la raída camiseta gris que Dean usó para dormir. Se ve… correcto- “¿Te gusta?”

Dean sonríe, enorme, brillante y claramente muy, muy feliz con ello- “Si, Sam. Me encanta”

-“Grandioso. Entonces es tuyo”

Los dedos de Sam se cierran alrededor del tubo de crema y siente su sonrisa atenuarse un poco. Dean se da cuenta de inmediato, obviamente.

-“Dame eso”- pasa el amuleto sobre su cuello y hace una seña por la crema- “Y date la vuelta para que pueda cubrirte con ella”

Sam obedece, sentándose cerca del borde, de espaldas a Dean y agarrando sus tobillos con las manos. Duele, pero el dolor físico es lo última cosa en su mente. No quiere hacer que Dean haga algo que podría no querer, algo como poner sus manos sobre toda esa poca atractiva piel dañada con tiras de tejido áspero.

Escucha a Dean destapar la cosa y luego el chorro de gel. Momentos más tarde, una mano suave y húmeda se presiona gentilmente sobre su hombro. Las sensaciones en la espalda de Sam han estado jodidas desde el incendio y mayormente están entumecidas, como tocar su piel a través de cartón, pero esto es un poco diferente.

Los dedos de Dean son gruesos y firmes, amasando y deslizándose alrededor de los planos de músculos sin dudar. La sensación es poderosa y extraña, porque hay aéreas como su omoplato derecho donde la sensación está definitivamente entumecida, pero luego hay otras donde parece estar aumentada y Dean no discrimina entre una y otra. Hasta ahora, Sam ha sido el único tocándose ahí y esto es… si, es _definitivamente_ diferente.

-“Vas a tener que decirme si lo estoy haciendo mal, ¿está bien? no soy exactamente un experto aquí”

-“Eres perfecto”- gime Sam, entonces se escucha y a la voz que ha usado para decir esas palabras y retrocede como el cobarde que es- “Quiero decir, he tenido peores”

Dean se ríe sinceramente y lo deja pasar sin comentarios.

Su espalda baja obtiene un minucioso trabajo y Sam puede sentir su columna vertebral comenzando a perder rigidez, todo aflojándose lentamente bajo el asalto de las manos de Dean. Cuando Dean hunde los dedos en los hoyuelos sobre el culo de Sam, no puede evitar retorcerse y mover sus caderas.

Dean murmura; “¿Estás bien?” y “¿Esto duele?” de vez en cuando y Sam hace un serio esfuerzo en mantener sus respuestas tan uniformes y simples como sea posible. Cada vez es más duro (sí, _eso_ también), sobre todo porque ha comenzado a respirar cada vez más irregularmente con cada minuto que pasa, teniendo que abrir su boca para que Dean no escuche el delator jadeo de aire entrando y saliendo.

Un particularmente buen nudo tiene a Sam dejando escavar un pequeño chillido mal disimulado.

-“¿Sammy?”

-“S-si. Bien”

Dean se detiene. Joder, ese tono encajaba en la pornografía, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Sam se maldice, deseando morir de vergüenza (y mantenerlo así, esta vez)

-“¿Sam?”- susurra Dean.

-“Uh, si. Lo siento”- trata de sonar a la ligera. En serio, él no tiene idea de cómo se supone debe actuar, de qué es lo que Dean quiere que haga. Porque lo hará, lo que sea; será lo que Dean necesite que sea, pero sólo necesita _saber_.

Después de una tensa pausa en silencio, Dean reanuda su trabajo.

Sam está dolorosamente duro, en este punto. Duro y goteando. De hecho, puede sentir una gota de pre-semen rodando por la parte inferior de su polla, donde la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones de chándal ha permitido algo de espacio y avanza con enloquecedora lentitud. Los pantalones no son, por supuesto, ni de lejos lo suficientemente sueltos para ocultar cualquier cosa, así que es cuestión de tiempo, en realidad.

No puede evitar apoyarse un poco hacia atrás en las manos de Dean, cuando se hunden en un nudo particularmente doloroso y si su cabeza casi se desploma con placer un par de veces… bueno. Va a disfrutar de esto mientras pueda, porque en cualquier segundo Dean mirara por encima y lo verá, o hará algo tan increíblemente bueno que Sam se quebrará y finalmente dejará salir ese estúpidamente inmoral gemido construyéndose en el fondo de su garganta—

-“De acuerdo, ya no puedo soportar esta mierda”- espeta Dean, con voz tensa.

El pulso de Sam se dispara hasta el cielo y su corazón salta a su boca.

-“Lo siento Sammy, pero necesito que me pintes una señal o al- _mph_ —”

Sam se gira tan rápido que sus dientes repiquetean. Sus manos vuelan al frente de los pantalones de Dean y si, joder, Dean también está duro, Dean quiere esto, Dean le quiere a pesar de todo.

-“Jesús, _si_ ”- murmura Dean en su boca y Sam está demasiado desesperado, y Dean demasiado ansioso y terminan perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el colchón en el piso, eso no importa ya que solo ríen, en realidad, nada importa, nada excepto Dean, Dean, _Dean_ —

Las manos de Dean se deslizan por la resbaladiza espalda de Sam en un suave movimiento y continúan; todo el camino hasta dentro de sus pantalones, acunando su culo con una nalga en cada palma- “Lo juro por Dios, Sam, tienes un _culo_ jodidamente _perfecto_ ”

-“Cristo, ¿ _nunca_ te callas?”- jadea Sam, sonriendo. Les oprime juntándolos y Dean lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando el delgado hule espuma un poco demasiado fuerte y hace una mueca.

-“Joder, _ow_ — no, haz eso otra vez—”

-“¿ _No_ hagas eso otra vez?”

Dean le mira y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sam, empujando hacia arriba y haciéndoles jadear.

-“De acuerdo, si, de acuerdo”- accede Sam, meciéndose hacia abajo e inclinándose hacia adelante para mordisquear la mandíbula con barba incipiente de Dean, mordiendo y succionando mientras Dean continua rodando sus caderas a un ritmo implacable, sus tobillos clavándose en la parte baja de la espalda de Sam.

El delgado colchón es empujado en todas direcciones cada vez que el ritmo de sus movimientos se incremente, hasta que Sam está comenzando a sentirse mareado y feliz, y demasiado cerca al borde de la liberación.

-“Dean, despacio o voy…”

-“¿Ya?”- pero los irises de Dean son un delgado anillo de verde alrededor de una enormemente dilatada pupila negra y sus movimientos se están poniendo temblorosos y descoordinados- “Maldición, Sammy…”

-“Ve más… _despacio_ —”

De repente, la pierna derecha de Dean se estira para empujar detrás de la rodilla izquierda de Sam y él les está rodando, aplastando a Sam debajo de él. Cuando sujeta las muñecas de Sam sobre su cabeza, Sam gime y deja de contenerse, embistiendo hacia arriba con desesperación, completamente fuera de sí—

-“Joder, joder, _joder_ —”

-“¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Joder?”- jadea Dean y Sam ha terminado, eso es todo, se corre en sus pantalones como un adolescente. Se estremece y gime, y se presiona contra las caderas de Dean para sobrellevarlo, poniendo a prueba el agarre que Dean tiene sobre él y gimiendo ante cuan tenso y controlado es.

-“Jodido Jesucristo, Sammy”- grazna Dean, ni siquiera puede conseguir aire para hablar y Sam piensa, ‘ _Yo hice eso, eso es por mi_ ’ y siente su corazón hincharse al triple. Tira de la camisa de Dean para sacársela (tal vez la desgarra un poco, como sea) y les da vuelta de nuevo, esta vez besando el cuello y pecho de Dean, explorando la suave piel tensa sobre los músculos. Traza el intrincado diseño de sus tatuajes anti posesión y finalmente consigue confirmar que Dean si tiene pecas por tosas partes. Las mapea, de los hombros a las caderas y piensa en la azúcar orgánica de nuevo y en lo dulce que es.

-“Te quiero”- murmura contra la piel de Dean.

El agitado pecho de Dean se atasca abruptamente y se detiene.

-“¿Q-qué?”

-“Me escuchaste”

Sam le mira a través de su flequillo, sin lentes, así que está un poco difuso, pero le sonríe de todas maneras y puede decir que están bien.

Dean resopla un sarcástico suspiro- “Jesús, Sam, yo también, como si no fuera jodidamente obvio”

Sam ríe y se desliza un poco a un costado así su muslo encaja entre las piernas arqueadas de Dean, la fuerte presión de la erección de Dean le hace sonreír. Su boca vuelve al pecho de Dean y cuando sus dientes rozan un pezón, Dean se estremece, su cuerpo entero se pone rígido- “¿Está bien?”- murmura Sam sobre la piel húmeda.

Dean desliza una mano entre su cabello, empujándole de vuelta hacia abajo- “Si, s-si Sam, por favor—”

Sam se las arregla para deslizar una mano entre ellos y la deja justo sobre el elástico de la pretina de Dean, murmura un: “¿Puedo…?” y obtiene un “Hazlo, hazlo, _hazlo_ ”, a través de dientes apretados. Sus dedos apenas se han cerrado alrededor de la polla de Dean cuando succiona la rígida protuberancia y Dean se sacude, su polla endureciéndose aún más y luego dispara entre sus vientres, espeso y caliente.

Sam rueda de encima de él lentamente y cae cerca a Dean y se acuestan lado a lado. Luego pasa cerca de diez segundos luchando contra el impulso de mirar a Dean y pierde, así que deja caer su cabeza a un costado para disfrutar la vista de las facciones felices de Dean. Relajado y calmado, con gotas de sudor haciendo que su piel brille débilmente y pegando sus largas pestañas, Dean es tan hermoso que es un poco irreal.

Sam escucha una gruesa voz angelical en su cabeza diciéndole que, “ _El hecho de que sean hermanos es bastante secundario a ese vínculo”_ y piensa que tal vez ‘secundario’ no es exactamente la palabra correcta, pero sin embrago, la oración suena correcta.

-“ _Jesús_ ”- exhala Dean, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Sam le da un golpecito en el brazo- “Por favor no digas eso, me recuerda a Castiel”

Hay un momento de silencio y luego ambos estallan en carcajadas, sucios y hechos un desastre, y ni siquiera están totalmente desnudos, lo cual es algo que Sam cree firmemente debería ser rectificado pronto. Ellos se saltan el desayuno.

 

***

 

Todo el mundo está cansado y una victoria no borra el hecho de que perdieron a buenas personas hace dos días, por lo que cuando Sam y Dean finalmente llegan al piso de abajo para el almuerzo, no tienen nada en contra de ellos para protestar por las burlas ridículamente ruidosas y la improvisada ronda de aplausos causada por su aparición. Hay silbidos de admiración, felicitaciones y Jo escribió “¡¡¡WOW!!!” en una hoja de papel que se pasa alrededor. Sam puede sentir su sonrojo subiendo hasta la raíz de su cabello, pero Dean parece como si estuviera lleno de orgullo e incluso hace una pequeña reverencia, antes de que Sam le empuje hacia la cocina por algo de comida.

-“¿Te das cuenta que eso significa que nos escucharon, verdad?”

-“Estoy bastante seguro que tu ganaste esta ronda, Sammy. Y _dah_ ”

-“Tú fuiste _extremadamente_ más ruidoso que yo”

-“ _No_ fui —”

-“¡Fue un empate!”-alguien grita desde el salón.

… Eso los calla definitivamente.

Diez minutos después, Sam se siente en la mesa con su laptop mientras Dean hojea el periódico y cuando mueve sus hombros, están ligeros y sueltos. Relajados.

Se siente como un comienzo.


End file.
